Over Drivin'
by The D-One
Summary: Roidmudes resurrected and they are preparin to destroy mankind. Hasn't any other options, Krim Steinbelt chose new Kamen Rider Drive. Even when dark clouds gather on the Remnant, a war between old enemies begin again and countdown to Third Global Freeze start, two childhood friends must honestly answer for few uncomfortable questions. Can they face a truth? START OUR MISSION
1. N01: Infamous Future Drive

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 _A lone figure was standing on the edge of a cliff._

 _A figure was 17 year old boy, had a mostly well build. He has spiky brown hair with single dark blue streak and his skin is naturally tanned. Covering up his green eyes are a pair of stylish sunglasses with the left side is fitted with a scanner. He wore a dressed in a black with blue circuit lines leather jacket, black mittens, dark blue jeans, silver belt with some sort of silver holder and black snookers with white trims._

 _His name is Matthew Eastwar._

 _He took down a sunglasses "Weird. Scanner have nothing." On right hand he hold a tablet like device – called a Scroll – with map on city. He looked again on device, but before he did anything someone named 'Professor K' called him. Matt answered and device show a new image. It was the image of a grown man dressed in a blue blazer. He had neatly combed hair and a bit of facial hair in a mustache and goatee. This is Krim Steinbelt._

 _Matt bowed his head slightly. "Professor" he said to communicator "I reach to one cliff around Vale, but long range scanner don't detect any sigh of Slowdown. Maybe this was a false alarm at all ..."_

 _"Hmm" voice from other side answered "I wish you have a right, but ... We both know about his suddenly disappeared few weeks ago. And few days ago, someone wrote about mystery phenomenal takes place in Vale. Phenomenal looked like Slowdown. This isn't accident I am afraid."_

 _Matt sighed loudly. "I know professor, but I really have hope a Roidmudes don't move to Vale. We still have a problem in Atlas and I split up isn't good idea."_

 _"Don't lose hope my student." Krim said with little smile on his face "Currently your mission currently is only checking a city and find a source of Slowdown. When we know what are happening, then we make a decision what next."_

 _"Of course, professor." He nodded "Orders?"_

 _"Send Shift Cars to patrol at first. Tomorrow you should contact captain Hotson from Special Crime on Vale Station. He cooperate with me and your father years ago and he will help you for this investigate. When you know something, contact me or Chris. Good luck Matthew!"_

 _"Sir, yes sir" Once the channel was cut off, he put communicator back to his pocket and looked to city. "Guys I hope you heard a boss, Flare and police duo you stay with me." A dozen of miniature roads to appear behind him and direct themselves at the Vale. Boy yawned loudly "Man, I am tire. First sleep, second work. Yes, this is good plan." He walked to parked vehicle. This was a 2-door coupe with a black color scheme and blue electronic circuit lines. He opened the driver door and entered to car "Destination. Hinderk Hotel"_

 _" **Affirmative** " a mechanical voice respond " **Distance ten kilometers. Arrive time** **nine clock pm.** " he started engine. A coupe slowly began ride._

* * *

 **Over Drivin'  
**

 **NEXT 01: Infamous Dark Drive ...**

* * *

Tired.

Really drove a car for seven hours can be very tired. Even when you like it. And all commercial about coffee and this power up stuff … this really bunch of craps. Not worked at all. But few more minutes and I finally collapse on comfortable bed. I hope. But if aunt Rinna again not booked me room I will be angry. A very angry.

" **Destination reach** " NEXTridoron board computer said to me. I looked a small, probably four floor, building with parking lot. Good sign, I had a placed to parked my … or I should said professor car. He build this coupe for himself, but a suddenly return of Roimdudes change his mind. I parked a car and turned off engine " **Standby mode. Goodnight.** " I glanced a black briefcases with silver "R" lay on passenger seat. Slowly I opened and my eyes saw most valuable items at world.

Some kind of black object with the front design of a car, which had yellow headlights, speed meters with two behind a larger one that was black with the red "S" on it. Also, it had a red button on side that said "Press" and finally it has this red key-like object that seems to be twistable. NEXT Drive Driver, bur I prefer called it a Dark Driver.

Second was a bracelet. It had a red and black strap and on the top was a large rectangular device that was black along the edge, barrier and center with red button to the ride side of it, It was also tilted to the right a bit making it angular. A NEXT Shift Brace.

I heard a honk. From pocket in my jacket appeared a miniature road and land next to briefcase. This was my partner. A black and blue color toy car – NEXT Shift Car. I smiled when he honked few next time. "Yeah, I guess you have a right." I took a Shift Brace and put on my left wrist. "Okay. We are ready" I said to him, closing a briefcases. NEXT return to my pocket and I get out from car.

Yawning very loud, I took my bag from trunk and walked to hotel. 'Come on Matt. Only few more minutes and you will be in bed. Mind and body, please cooperate with me.' I entered a building and saw a black counter. Behind sat a red hair cute girl with blue eyes. She is maybe at my age or little older than me. Aunt reserved a hotel where receptionist was a nice girl. I should said 'Accident', but I too good knew my aunt and her son …

"Welcome to the Hinderk Hotel, how may I help?" she asked with smile on her face.

I walked to counter "I have reservation. Name Eastwar." She nodded and start searched something in her computer. Meanwhile I looked around. Nothing particular. Some pizzeria or gentleman clubs flayers, flowers, photos. Boring.

"Mister Matthew Eastwar, correct?" she bring my notice. I nodded "Everything is okay. You're room 3" receptionist gave me card key and show me a room … opposite to her counter. "I hope you enjoy time in our hotel" she smiled again.

"Thank you" I turned and walked to my room. When I closed a door I saw receptionist wink to me. Interesting. I lay down both briefcase on glass table. NEXT ride away my pocket and I take off my shoes, jeans and jacket. "Good night, buddy" I said to NEXT and I collapsed to the bed. Toy car honked.

I immediately fall asleep. Tomorrow will be a tough day.

* * *

 _In one dormitory room, two girls were just about seriously arguing about Faunus and White Fang._

 _First of arguing girl sitting on her bed. She has long white hair with a slight pale blue tint, is done in a side ponytail on her right and is adorned with a small tiara that resembles icicles in shape. She has light-blue eyes along with a pale white complexion and her otherwise perfect skin is marred by a scar on her left eye. She has an apple-shaped necklace and a pair of rectangular earrings as accessories. On her upper body is thigh length white dress that fades to pale blue as it goes from top to bottom with a piece of black lace making up the neckline. A sash is tied around her waist that is the same pale blue as the dress and a pale blue pouch is attached to the back. A bolero jacket of the same color scheme with a red interior is worn over her dress, the design of a snowflake on the back. Upon her slender legs are white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf._

 _This is Weiss Schnee._

 _Opposite to Ice Queen sit very pissed girl. She has long, wavy black hair that stops at her waistline. Her skin has a light olive complexion adorned with amber colored eyes which are complemented by light-purple eye shadow which flare backwards. Due to her naturally upwards shifting eyes, along with her purple bow upon her hair. She dress black buttoned vest with coattails and a white undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that have a zipper on the front of each leg. Stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her black low-heeled boots adorn her legs and feet. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Around her neck is a detached scarf-like collar._

 _This is Blake Belladonna._

 _Middle of this 'battlefield' stood another two girls. One of them was the tallest of the four. Her long blonde hair that flows in a messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head and becomes lighter in color at the tips. Pale skin is complimented by lilac eyes._  
 _She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object, black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. An orange infinity scarf around her neck. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot._

This is Yang Xiao Long.

 _Final girl is the youngest and the shortest person in the whole room. She has a dark brown short cut hair, look a wild but still presentable, and fades to red as gets is closer to the edges. Her pale white complexion emphasized to her hair and_ silver eyes. She dress a _black blouse and skirt that both have red trimmings, black leggings, and black boots with red laces and soles._ _Also she has a black corset with red strings, a dark gray belt that holds a large number bullets in individual loops on her left, along with an ammo pouch on her right, and is topped off by an silver rose buckle. Her looks complete a red hooded cloak._

 _This is Ruby Rose, a younger sister of Yang._

 _But also a one another person was in room. Hide in shadows, try avoid attention from all of girls, he observed everything from under Blake's bed. He was a small, toy like purple ninja like hotrod. He is a Midnight Shadow, one of Drive comrades, send by Matthew to looking for sight of Slowdown. Somehow he rode to Beacon Academy and noticed open window one of rooms. Using this opportunity, a Shift Car planned check this school, but unlucky to him all girls back to room._

 _"I don't understand why this is such a problem," Weiss huffed as she stood up._

 _"That's the problem!" Blake countered._

 _"Do you realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss said "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."_

 _"There's no such thing as "pure evil"! Why do you think they hate humanity? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Belladona yelled._

 _"People like me?"_

 _"You're discriminatory!" Blake yelled angry._

 _"I am victim!" Weiss burst. "You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus?" The White Fang has been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust... stolen."_

 _Shadow fronts light blink few times. He heard this story many of times and always he felt this same. Angry. She never deserved for something like that. His previous partner and his wife died from White Fang assassin hand, try protect their family_ _"I saw friends and family disappear one after another, board members executed, and large shipments of dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. That made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss was silent for a moment before speaking again._

 _Ruby approached to her teammate and try comfort her "Weiss, I-"_

 _"No!" Schnee yelled "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?!" She asked Blake "The White Fang is nothing but a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"_

 _"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" The entire room was still, and the temperature seemed to plummet. Blake's words ripped through Weiss like a hurricane. A black hair girl bolted from the room._

 _"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby tried stop her friends, but she ran away. Shift Car ride after her, leaving behind her silent and stunned teammates._

 _Shadow managed to keep Blake in his sights as she sprinted finally stopped in front of the statue in the front of the school. Blake reached for the bow on her head and began to pull the knot apart. The black ribbon fell to the ground, revealing a pair of cat ears._

 _Shadow was very intriguing. Was she_ really _a White Fang member? If yes, she leave this group of terrorist? Maybe was she on covered action and tried gain info about Huntress and Huntres? Why did she not try kill a Schnee family member?_

 _Shadow decided to followed her. Mission can wait, he want find answer. This might help his new partner to understand White Fangs, before his new partner crossed 'red line' and shamed his family name for ever.  
_

* * *

 ** _Next day_**

"Excuse me, I look for Special Crime Unit." I asked when entered a room. After few long hour of sleeping, NEXT wake me up and pointed vibrating jeans. I took a quick shower, change cloths and went to station. My mission for today was checked evidence for any cases with Slowdown sigh.

It was only a one man a sitting next to desk. He was in his late forties or so with black hair and brown eyes. He wore black suit, white shirt with red tie. I stopped and waited for what happened "I lam looking for a captain Hotson." he glance me. Why I had chill on my spine?

"And why may I ask?" I show him a Shift Brace "My, my. Come on boy" he pointed a chair opposite his desk. I walked to and sit. "So, are you send by Krim?" After my nodded, he gave me a scroll. "Hmm, I expected someone more experience."

"If you talk about mister Shijima I have bad news. He quit few months ago and he travel a world with his wife." Finally I want shout. Uncle Gou was a really pain in ass when I stared my training. After accident eight years ago, he changed. Now maybe he back to previous self, which I like when I was a kid.

"No boy, I think about first user" he said and I groaned angry. He really must remember me about Ejii and his suddenly dispersed. It was almost year after his quit to be a user of Drive system. A year I replaced him. "Okay. Look at this and tell what you think." he stood up and walked to coffee express "Want one?"

"Yes" I muttered. Scroll had all information about few incidents. Mostly a shop robbery and convoy hijack. Two things was always a same. Someone stole a Dust, a lot off Dust. Crystal, bullets, liquid. Second was witness testimony and everybody said about weird phenomenal. Like their body was frozen, but mind was a sharp. Goddamit! I knew what this mean I wasn't happy. He really moved his business here. But why? Man placed a coffee on desk. "I have no doubt. Slowdown."

"We prefer called this a Gravity Surge. Like years ago." men said "But one thing is weird." he clicked something on Scroll in my hand. I saw a map with few red points "You recognize this?" I nodded "Something missing. Can you tell me what missing?"

He has point. Something missing. If I remember, after Second Global Freeze, all Scroll had mounted a Slowdown Alarm. He was connected to communion network and should send an info to Gravity Surge detector on Drive Pit. But I wasn't saw any Slowdown sign on map, so this mean "It wasn't Roidmude. They can't mask a Slowdown."

Man took a sip a coffee from his cup "So it was a human with ability do Gravity Surge." he has a good point "If I remember" he back to his chair and sit down "only one Roidmude can produce device to do something like that. Number zero one eight."

"Not fully evolved, Gunner brother." I must admit, he really know about first Drive and he is a smart "True, but it is a problem. I eliminated both of them few months ago. All bracelet should be destroy." a man smirked. Oh boy, this isn't good. He put on something from his desk and pass to me "No way. A zero one eight bracelet. But how?"

"One off detective found this when he investigate a scene. We had a luck, because man who had this in his wrist was hit by shop owner before he used this." Good. Maybe this guy told who sold him this bracelet, but still it was odd. How was possible? 018 was destroy, no other Roidmude can created something like that. Second question was why now? I send this two bastard to hell almost half years ago. "Unfortunately." he caught my attention "He didn't remember anything from day before he bought this" man pointed a bracelet. I sighed "We tried to examination him, but he only said he didn't remember anything." So this is a perfect copy of 018 bracelet. Crap.

"And I guess bracelet not working, but I think how Roimude created this. Of course if this was crated by Roidmude. Any good news?" I asked. I had some information, but this was still no much.

"Yes. We check this guy and we find him on our databese. He is a thief and he work for Roman Torchwik, a thief." a man answered. He show me o photo of this guy "We try catch him from months, but without luck."

I scratch my head "Police can't catch a one guy, who stole a Dust?" a man nodded "But this don't make sense. If I correct, he moved few weeks ago, not half year ..."

He raised his hand to stop me "Of course this don't make sense Matthew. I didn't say it is a Roidmude or his job, but I checked a date at first rob with Slowdown and you know who disappeared. This same day."

I only can said one word "Fuck"

"Listen me Matt, I want ask you for help. Krim said me a lot about you. He gave you a very good reference" Oh professor, you shouldn't praise me. "I know about your duty, future Drive ..."

"Dark Drive" I corrected him "I don't like when someone calling me a future Drive."

"Of course. My mistake." he said and little bow his head "So son, you are interesting?"

"Of course mister Hotson." captain smiled. I took a cup with my coffee "So, when I should started?" he would answered, but someone burts in room. A woman … a very attractive woman.

She was about average my, maybe an inch shorter. Woman had long violet/indigo colored hair with a magenta highlight running through it. She was currently wearing a black suit with a pencil skirt.

"Capitain! Next robbery was happened and this time one of our Unit felt a Slowdown and saw an ancient." a woman said and slammed a hand of desk. "He told about some weird robot with cobra head."

"What?!" Hotson yelled surprised. He looked at me "Matt this is detective Melody Narumi, my ace. Melody this is Matt Eastwar, Steinbelt ace. You both will work together at that case." we both blinked. This was something new. I normally work solo or with Andy, but without police of Atlas. First want arrested me, because I threat and second want Dark Driver, NEXT and all Drive technology.

"Huh?/Could you repeat?" we both said in unison. Hotson smirked. Oh boy, this will be a long day.

* * *

 _ **Few minutes later** _

Me and Melody got out from police cruiser, which stopped few meters before crime scene. Must admit, this guys were really good. Three cars stayed next to shop and blocking a way from crowd, detective asking a witness or looking for some evidence, police photographer taking a photo. I had this felt. Something was wrong and this case will be different. I had some kind of sixth sense.

"Come kid." Melody said to me, holding a long gun like detector and loud sighed "Now I am babysitter. Just great. Dad was be proud." I rolled my eyes. If she only knew what I can do … but I have this stupid ban from transform when someone can see me. Drive system should be was a secret, no one should know. Thank You, professor … but he has a right. When somebody saw my transform into Dark Driver he or she would have a lot of question and sell information to Atlas. Ironwood probably will pay a fortune to get Drive technology to his hand. Which Core Driviars, Atlas can create a most advance robot army in history. Maybe even more dangerous than Roidmudes.

I followed a Melody to crime scene, when she asked one of detective about some Max. He pointed young man who shaking in corner "Oh no, not again." she said worry. So this must be guy who saw everything. We both walked to boy. Melody knelled "Max" no reaction. "Max." still no reaction from guy "Earth to Max. Wake up" she … shake a Max a little. This was interesting way to bring his attention, but it work. Point for her.

"Huh?" he blinked and notice us "Melody! I saw it! I felt this!" he suddenly stood up and started walking in circle. Melody sighed.

"Max what happened" she said. Max stooped and looked at us "When you called me, you sound like you were pretty afraid."

"Yes! First I saw a man in hood with red bracelet on his wrist." he started explain "He walked to shop with second guy and pointed a gun to shop owner. Before I could do anything, a one of employ jumped to both bad guys. He started fight and than a guy with bracelet used it. My body frozen, but my brain still was sharp. Employe froze too. Then second guy transform!" Roidmude and Torchwik thug worked together. "He looked like some kind of robot or android with cobra head ..." Cobra type low class "... and he has number on chest. Zero two … and nine. Yes! Nine! That monster started choke a this employed guy, which slowly change color to red. All his body was red."

This definitely Roidmude job. Twenty nine or Iron used trick this to find a perfect host for his synchronized and evolve. He repeat this again. What was wrong this freaks? Their really must repeat everything. "Red body? Crap, another victim." What she said? Another victim … o crap.

"Another?" I asked caught off guard. Melody nodded "You want tell me, this was another incident like that?"

"Yes. If I remember it was eight. Always Faunus" she said "Body was all red, victim was already dead. Why you asking?"

"Because this was Iron Roidmude job" I frowned angry. If I knew this earlier … "Fuck. Nine people died."

"Iron Roidmude?" Melody asked me "What is that? Some weird gang? And don't bother yourself. All was a White Fang member. This Iron cleaned a street from this terrorist group." Great. I knew, White Fang was a group of degenerates, but should be judge first. And then killed. After that what their did to Snowflake and my family … I clutched my fist. We had a really tough childhood. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah" I struggled. Focus Matt, focus. You met a Snowflake when you solved this case. "Max, can you told me ..." Suddenly, a red energy field appeared from nowhere. That caused everything in the area froze. I was froze one second than I return to normal speed "Slowdown!" I yelled and looked from Roidmude. But to my surprised I saw a blond man who moved normal. In his wrist … was a bracelet. Before I did anything, he started to ran away "Freeze!" I shouted and chased him. I really had a luck! "I say something!" Why they never listen?

Finally we reach a blind alley. Man glared me and I slowly toward to him "How?! You should be able to move?!" I smirked, but he jumped towards me. He tired kicked me, but I dodge and counterattack with my right fist. I hitting his face. He growled, but before he do something, I punched him multiple times before kicking his guts, sending him rolling on the ground. Man groaned and pull out from his pocket a knife. "Stay back!" he shouted to me. I snorted. No first time someone threat me like that. I flick my left hand and I slowly toward to him "I say something! You really want died!?"

"Try you luck" I said. He tried stab me, but my body was faster. My left hand catch his right wrist, before I twisting his wrist, forcing him to release a blade. Now time to end this. I catch man throat with right hand and finally I trim his left leg, sending him again on the ground. Still holding his wrist I started twisting his arm. He groaned with pain, and I kick away knife "You are under arrest!" When I thought it was over, someone jumped towards me and punch very hard, sending me to ground. With loud grown I glare my new opponent. Standing before blond men was a humanoid robot-like monster. Its body was all black, the finger tips were silver metal with holes that would appear to look like a gun's barrel, and its head was white with some features of a cobra to it with the mouth in front, and the neck ribs extending to the sides of its head. I spotted the numbers 029 on it chest. "Oh great. It's you Iron." I growled with pain in my voice.

"Thanks!" a man shouted. My luck. Roidmude glared me and took aim, but NEXT, Hunter, Monster, Barricade and Flare appeared and hit him very hard. I stood up, pull out my personal weapon – revolver like gun with landing panel on side. I took aim and fired few times to him, pushed him back.

Roidmude groaned " **No way! You're Shift Car** **s and Drive ally** **!** " NEXT hit him again. I catch Flare and insert to panel at side, before I fired again toRoidmude. " **I will remember that!** " 029 shouted before shooting his bullets on the ground. Smoke occurred and once it was clear they was already gone.

I lowered my gun, still feeling a punch from this bastard "Barricade, go" a black police cruiser drove away. "Thanks guys." I pull out Flare for landing.

"Matt!" Someone shouted from my behind. I turned and saw a very confused Melody holding her gun "W-what was that?!" she asked me. Oh great. She saw 029 and my little action. This will be a very long day.

* * *

"... and this all." I finished my explain. After little chat with 029 and medical check out from doctor after this punch from Roidmude, Melody demand an answers. First I tried persuade her it was only her imagination, but didn't work. Next I threat her … but I didn't expected one. She was like mom when she worked on police force. Scary woman who don't give a shit. Man, I now know what felt dad when he met a mom.

Finally I give up and explained her everything. Melody take sip a tea from her cup and glared me. "Let me think straight. This weird phenomenal was called a Destiny Shift and caused by this humanoid robot ..." she started

"... called a Roidmude, yes" I said "What you saw and I fought was a low class Roidmude with number core. This without number core are pretty easy to beaten."

"... and you are some kind of hunter." I nodded "Sending by Krim Steinbelt, famous scientist and creator of Core Driviars technology. Technology used by this freak and Torchwik like bastard. Hard to believe." I rolled my eyes "But after that I saw I believed you. But one thing still wondering me. Roidmude called you a Shift Car and Drive ally." I struggled. Man, what she was a really good observation. "And I saw a miniature toy like car attacking this cobra freak."

So she noticed that "Well yes. I am ally of Shift Cars and Drive. Maybe I should introduce you to few my friends" I pull out a NEXT, Cab and Flare from my jacket and put on the table "Met Massive Monster" I pointed a violet monster truck "... a Max Flare ..." my finger point a hot rod based orange car "... and my buddy, Type NEXT" finally I show her a NEXT, who honked. Melody blinked few times, before looked a toy than me. "Something wrong?"

"A little. Their really look like toys" she took a Monster from table and looked him from all side. Shift Car honked "Hard to believe they can attack monster." police cruiser honked few times and I laugh. Melody blinked "What?"

"He said he can beat you ass in one second." I smirked. Melody frowned and Monster honked again. NEXT honk after him "NEXT think that same."

"You really understand what they say?" I nodded "Another question. How you can move in Slowdown?" I pointed a Shift Car in her hand "They allow you."

"Yes. Shift Cars can protect from Destiny Shift, because they have this same source of energy. Core Driviars." Monster honked again "He said he want stay with you. I think it is a good idea. That allow you to move when Slowdown begin and help me after chased this blond guy."

"Thank you Monster" she said with smiled. Shift Car honked "I must say I was wrong about you, Matt. I think you are a next baby to protect like Max, but you impressed me. I hope our cooperation will be … interesting." she looked at her watch and her face change to horror "Crap! I am late! Thena will kill me! Later Matt!" Melody ran away from our table in cafe.

"Weird."

* * *

 ** _Sunday afternoon_**

"So you haven't nothing new for me" I muttered. This was little flustering. All yesterday evening and today afternoon I looked a blond guy, but no sing of this guy or 029. Melody used her informer, but he didn't know anything. Yes, this was flustering like hell. Now I was sited on NEXTridiron, solved the Rubik's cube and talked to computer specialist from Pit – Chris Yukine, aunt Rinna student. "Damn."

"Sorry. I try, but ... "

I sighed loud "Yeah, I know Chris, I know. So let's repeat everything. Torchwik stole a Dust …"

"Yes, he stole a lot of Dust, but nobody had idea why. He didn't sell it …" Chris said tapping something in computer "Nope, he didn't sell or even try."

"This mean he need this. But for what? He can equip an entire army or blow up half of continent with this stuff" I growled "He remind me a Lupin, but even he have have some motivation."

"Maybe he work form somebody." Yeah, that make sense. Torchwik is only a pawn. If I find a king I will win this game "But why he cooperate with zero zero six? We know, he synchronized with mafia boss again, but still I don't idea why Torchwik or Torchwik boss would work with Roidmudes. Six may used slowdown and kill everyone."

"I agreed, but something is fishy about this. You should look for Torchwik boss or this White Fang ..."

"Oh yeah, almost forget about that. You have any inlet about this nine murders?"

"Not much. Nine murders. All victim skin turned to red before died. Faunus, ex or current White Fang members. Probably Iron eliminate a weak point, so this mean zero zero six work with White Fang too" he said "Matt, if White Fang, Torchwik and Roidmudes cooperate together this mean nothing good for Vale and rest of world."

"Yeah, I know. Man, I have bad feeling about that." I sighed "Okay, thanks for help."

"No problem. See you later and back quick. Andy have problem with Tornado and Reaper Unit. "Chris said and end call.

Time to little relax and clear mind. Maybe this can help me. I placed a Rubik's cube on passenger seat and lean my head on headrest. I closed my eyes "Matt!" I suddenly opened. That voice … now way. I blinked few times and lean out from NEXTridoron. No way! Snowflake?! This was unexpected even for me. Yeah, I knew she now study in Beacon Academy, but still I didn't expected meet her right now. "What the hell are you doing here?" Why she … oh, she active her proud bitch mode. Typical when we met and she was with someone else.

I rolled my eyes and get out from car. "Nice to see you, too princess" I said crossed my arms. Weiss stopped front at me "Lovely day ..." she glared me "What? I tried be nice." white hair girl snort "Oh come on! We really must repeat this every time?" I asked her. "Could you switch to your normal self, please?" Arrogance, cold, everything knowing better, criticize and annoying girl. This is 'Heiress' face of Weiss Schnee. Something I am really hate.

"Normal self?" asked blonde girl. I must admit, she is very attractive. "This is normal Weiss." I chuckled. Really Weiss? Why you never listen my advice, why.

Weiss only sighed and looked to her friend. "Yang listen me carefully. If you say somebody what happened next, I will freeze you ass, before I kill you. Understand?" a Blondie chick, named Yang and probably a Weiss teammate, nodded confused. After that, Snowflake jumped at me and hugged me very tight "Good to see you again!" And this 'Snowflake' face of Weiss Schnee. Opening to her friends, warm and really nice girl.

"You too Snowflake, you too" I said with big smiled at my face, returning a hug. And this is Weiss I know. "I really miss you, you know?" we broke a hug. She looked at me and smirked "I know this smirk. Something like 'You don't miss me and I kick you ass'."

"Something like that ..."

"Keep trying. Maybe next millennium you beat me" I mocked her. She rolled her eyes. "Just kidding."

"Wow!" Yang said very surprise "I miss something? I never saw this face of Weiss" she asked.

We both chuckled. "Me and her are childhood friend." I said, when Weiss nodded "My mentor worked along Weiss father for years, so we played together day after day after day and now we are very close. That I know when she is her bitch mode and when she is normal. And she know when I lied or try lied."

"This is definitely a new." she said "First I thought about lovers or something like that."

"Yang!" my friend yelled. I sweetdroped "We only friends." I nodded. Weiss was a special for me, but I never think about us like 'that'. Yes, I missed her when she leave Atlas, but I have my duty, she has her … even I didn't like her chose, but I respected that. "And try tease or mock me and I will freeze you ass" she threat Yang, but blond chick smirked. "Matt, what are you doing here?"

I leaned back to NEXTridoron "Mission from professor. His old friend asked for favor, so I arrived here and check few things."

"Professor?" asked Yang "So, you are student of Atlas Academy and come to Valyve Festival."

Weiss answered before me "No. Matt isn't a Hunter on training like us. He worked for professor Krim Steinbelt, a famous psychic scientist and owner Core Engine Company. Professor created few technology for Atlas and my family company. Now he work with with Rinna Sawagami ..."

"I heard this name. She got a noble prize for her study about new source of energy." I nodded. Yeah, aunt Rinna with professor Krim worked about second version of NEX Core Drives for Dark Drive, but she got a prize from something else. "Dust Driviars if I correct"

"NEX Dust Driviars version two. Technically it was a professor Hendrickson idea, but when he die, aunt Rinna took a project. When she won award she lend me, my old brother, my cousin and this little girl" I pointed a Weiss" order a pizza for a entire month. Remember?" Snowflake smiled and nodded "Man, I always wondering how Andy can ate pizza day after day entire month and didn't want something else."

"Because he was a idiot" she growled.

"Whatever princess" I pointed a NEXTridoron "This car is special. His source are a new version of Driviars. Car belongs to professor, but ..."

"Matt used him a lot. You can say, he is a real owner." Weiss finished. Yeah, last time when me met, I teach her how to drove a car. I was scared when Weiss almost wrack car. Thank God NEXTridoron have an autopilot, because professor probably will kill me. NEXTridoron was to important for Dark Drive. She looked at me "Why you don't call?"I rubbed my head "You promise me, remember? When I will be in Vale I call to you ..."

"Well, I want but I haven't much time." I sighed "I thought this favor should be easy, but now is complicating like hell. Also in Atlas we have a few problems and Andy need my help, so I work even today. I must return home a really fast. I am really sorry Weiss." she looked a disappointed "I try do everything to have a few free time hour for you, but …"

"Like always. Work on first place" she said. Great, now I feel guilty."When you started work from professor you changed." Second shot. Now I fell more much guilty. I really want her told about my duty, but Krim stricte forbid. "You hide something from me and I don't know why." Oh come on!

"Umm, Weiss" Yang interrupted her "I think you should stop. Hey, maybe we help you?" I blinked. Well, why not try.

"Okay. You heard about some weird incident?" I asked "When people frozen in place ..."

"You mean Slowdown?" she asked. Yeah, I told her about Slowdown and 'source' of this phenomenal, but I didn't tell about Drive technology or Roimudes. She knew an official version about First and Second Global Freeze twenty five years ago and Neo Shade "No, I didn't hear about this in Vale." I nodded.

"Like I thought. It was only rumors." I lied. I saw a bracelet on this guy wrist. That same created a 018 and someone must copied. Only Roidmude can do this. I had seventy percent confidence it was a 006 work. But without evidence I can't do nothing.

"Really? This professor send you here because some rumors?" a blond girl asked and disbelieve something like this. If somebody didn't know about my duty as Dark Drive and didn't meet Krim that it was a naturally. Even I was confused when he said me about this mission, but now? I must admit, he was right. Again. "This is stupid."

I rubbed my head "Well, you have right, but professor usually have a right."

"Yeah. Professor is maybe one o most mysterious person I have ever meet, but he also is very smart. Sometime I think he is a computer AI" I chuckled. Oh Weiss, you don't know a lot of thing about mister Krim and you will be a very surprise when you discover a truth.

"But the way, what are you two doing? You should relax or something?" I asked and crossed my arms. Weiss turned a look "You do this again, Snowflake?" I sighed loud. "How many times I told you about hearing somebody story first?"

"You really know her better than us." Yang said and looked to my childhood friend "He really isn't your boyfriend?" she teased Weiss. I rolled my eyes, because I knew what happened when someone crossed a red line. Weiss growled and blushed a little. Now, this something new. "Point." Yang smirked "Back to topic. Yes, Ice Queen argued with our teammate and she ran away. We are looking for her." she show me a photo with a black hair girl with amber eyes. "Maybe you saw her?" I scope a photo. She was cute, but not my type. I don't like a girl with cat ears hide in bow. I wasn't stupid, I can recognize a Faunus when I saw one.

"No, I didn't see her, but I think I can help. Could you borrow me this photo for a few second, please?" Yang nodded and gave me a picture "Thank you" I back to NEXTridoron and scanned a photo to computer "Search. Last two hours. Only Vale." I command. Car honked.

Yang looked at me little confused "You car really can find her? No offense, maybe look something from future, but ..."

I return her a photo "You don't believe? So, maybe a little bet?" I smirked, but before I said something Weiss pinched my ear to make me stop. "Ouch!"

"Don't even think about this" she said to blonde "He has a gamble problem and like make a bet for really stupid thinks."

"I haven't!"

She hissed "I don't ask you"

I massage my ear. "You are still mad about this bet?" I asked "It was ten years ago and I apologize you thousand times. It was you fault too, because you manipulated me to do this bet. You can said pass, but your did this. You … " I stop when she glared me. I felt a very dark aura around her. Maybe I should silence?

"Do what?" Yang asked intruding. Of course she want knew more about Weiss past and had something to teased her. I put finger to my lips "Oh really? One day you or you tell me this" she grinned. After my dead body. I looked to Weiss.

"Okay. What's happened?" I asked. Snowflake lower her head a little. She wasn't looked at my eye, this was a bad sing. "Weiss ..." My brain started solved this problem. Girl was a Faunus, Weiss hate Faunus, but one type of Faunus hate a most. White Fang members. Crap. How much I want be mad at her I can't. I know what this bastard did to her family. I saw her father angry when next Dust transport was stole. "She was a White Fang member, am I right?" I looked to Yang and she nodded. "Goddammit. Why everything must be so complicate?"

What I should tell her? One half of me agreed with Weiss. Faunus girl lied her teammates and she was terrorist group member. Maybe she even killed someone from Snowflake family's friends or planing kill Weiss. This was possible. Other hand, Headmaster of Beacon Academy must knew about this girl past and he gave her change to redemption. But … I did that same as her. Nobody was trust me if I told I was a White Fang member. Probably I was be killed first night at Beacon, because lot of people hate Faunus and specially White Fang members. They didn't give a fuck about my reason, they only want my head.

Finally I decided what to say "You should don't care about her past." Both girls blinked to surprised. I placed my hand on Schnee shoulder. "Listen me Weiss. I know it's difficult for you and your views about Faunus, but you should don't care. This girl could kidnap you or even kill everyday last half year, but she didn't do this. You probably even don't realized she wasn't a human like me, you or Yang."

"But she hide truth ..."

I stopped her "Think about this. She can told you at first day 'Hey I'm Faunus and ex member of White Fang, but still have a lot friend there! And this bow hide my cat ears!" Yang shock her head to agree with me "Everybody lies Weiss, you must deal with it. But everybody deserve for a chance to change." I poked a Snowflake chest "You know this. You have a good heart." I smiled "And please. When you find her, switch to normal mode and be honest to her. When you give her chance than somebody give you chance in future.

Three of us be silent for few second. "Wow" Yang said and clapped. "He have a right, Weiss. You should give a Blake chance. Or at least hear her story." Snowflake looked on me and want said something, but suddenly everything frozen. Crap! Slowdown! "What the hell?!" I returned to normal speed "How do you do that?"

"Later" I heard a broke glass and I ran them. Slowdown end to my big surprise. Guess who tried rob a next shop dust "Stop!" I yelled to guy from yesterday. He turned and saw me. Probably I wasn't a most liked person in his list, but he reacted. Maybe not I want, because thug pull out a gun. Smart I must say, but I was prepare for this. "I think I should stop your time" I pressed a button on Shift Brace with NEXT "Heavy Acceleration Field … active" an another Slowdown appeared. A man freeze to his big surprised. I walked to him and a took Shift Destiny bracelet "I take this and I hope you will be cooperate with detective Narumi ..."

"Screw you" he said to me when I disarmed him. "I don't said a word ..." I knockout him. Slowdown ended when NEXT ride away Shift Brace. He honked few time and back to my pocket.

"Thanks buddy" I handcuff a thug. Next I opened my scroll and found a detective contact. Few second later I connected to her "It's me."

"I see" she answered "What's wrong?"

"You remember a guy who escaped yesterday?" Melody nodded "I caught him. Moron tried rob next shop, but I was nearby."

She sighed "This good news, but probably he forgot everything like last one." I show her a bracelet "Hmm?" I smirked.

"He didn't forget. I took this little before exploded and erase this idiot memory." on her eyes I saw a starts "I send a coordinates. He is all you. I catch you later, partner" Call ended. It's time to back to both probably surprise girls and my car. But before I started walked, girls ran to me. "Are you alright?"

Yang raised her eyebrown "I think we should ask this question to you. What the hell was that?" I looked at Snowflake and she was little confused. "Can you explain ..."

"Slowdown" I said.

"Slow … what? Wait, this was that thing you told us?" a blond chick. I nodded "Who? How?"

With sighed I looked at Yang "I am very sorry Yang but it's classified. I can't tell you a word, because I probably lost my job and go to jail." Shift Brace bumber started blinked. Miniature hologram appeared "Alarm signal from Shadow … oh, he back." I muttered to myself.

"Who back?" Weiss asked suspiciously „And who is Shadow?" I gulped. Crap, think Matt, think. You must lied her again. I really hope Krim will sponsor a gift for Weiss when she find a truth or she will murder me. "Matt ..."

"Well … umm." I tried think about something "Shadow is … Krim's spy … Yes, he is industry spy, professor sent him to find a guy who steel his company technology, before someone buy it." Whew, this was close. Weiss frowned, but I think she buy this story. "Sorry girls, but work calling." I started walked "Oh, one more think. You better go, because police will be any moment and I think you don't want be a testimony." Yang and Weiss looked each other "Don't ask me, I only give you a friend advice. Come on." both girls followed me.

We finally reach to NEXTridoron "Matt" Yang finally broke a silence "I have one question. Who are you?" I smirked "Oh, it's classified too?" With my nodded Yang looked at my friend "You have a really mystery boyfriend … Snowflake." she teased Weiss.

"Yang!" Schnee shouted and tried created a Glyph, but I catch her arm "Let me go! Matt!" Yang smirked "Oh you, tell this Ruby or Jaune

What?"Who is Jaune?" I asked ... crap. This sound I was jealous or something. Me and my long tongue.

Yang smirked "Your secret are safe with me … for now" she said with big grin on her face. Oh man "And you mister classified own a drink … or fews. See you later." a blond chick winked to me and walked forward. I let go Weiss arm "Come on Ice Queen, we still must find Blake."

"She has a point." I said "If I find something I send you info. And remember, be nice." Weiss nodded and smiled "I glad can I see you." I hugged her. After while we broke a hug "Take care." I want got in NEXTridoron, but Snowflake catch my hand. Before I said something she kissed me on the check.

"This for advice." she smiled "And if this work I own you a coffee. Take care." Snowflake ran to Yang. I sighed loud and got to car.

Now time to go to work.

* * *

 _Blake rolled on asphalt and groaned on pain. Why everything must complicate?! She finally get some of answered. White Fang really stole a Dust and cooperate with human. A worst man on the earth – Roman Torchwik. Blake hasn't other option – she must fought against her old brothers. Sun help her a lot, Ruby with Penny saved a day, but bastard run away, sending three next thug. They … transform._

 _But how Blake should call this new monsters? There aren't Grimm or White Fang member. They looks like a robot with cobra head and even four of them can beat one of their._

 _" **Time to die** " a cobra robot without number on his chest aimed his fingers toward Blake. Kunochi try stood up, but she was tired and injured. She looked around. Second one fight against Penny and Ruby. Nobody can save her now. Sun meantime was sending my third mechanical lifeforms to Blake. He landed next to her._

 _" **Finish this both**." a number Cobra order to second robot. But before that could happen honking caught his attention as he looked to the side before a series of purple transparent shuriken began to strike his chest sending him stumbling back. As the monster stumbled over his own feet he was surprised when he was tripped by a toy car sized road that formed behind his leg tripping him to is rear. " **Ah!** "_

 _Blake checked Sun condition "Are you alright?" she asked and helped a monkey Fuanus. He groaned in pain. Meantime Shadow pushing back both Cobra Roidmudes. 029 jumped to one of unconscious White Fang Member._

 _" **Crap, n** **ext Drive ally!** " he pull out a car like device that was all red but had a blue cobra head on the hood with it's mouth opened and it's tail extending around the roof and window of the little car. " **You are going down** " he put the core down for human. A car thing absorbed into turning into a glowing red orb._

 _It's body was now altered into a red colored body, it's legs were a dull grey and red. The center of his torso was exposing bronze colored bumps or metal that made the appearance of rippling muscles like a six pack and large pectorals. His shoulders were now covered by large armored pads that curve around the sides the tops of the armor had multiple red blade like rims of metal before going to a large looping arc stopping from them from connecting to his body. Forearms are covered by purple armor along the bottoms and sides but the top of his arms have large sections of armor that slightly resemble steel girders. His head was a strange mix of metal pipe and wire work making a strangely intricate pattern._

 _Shadow try attack evolved Roidmude, but Iron punch him and send back to Blake's feet. " **Stay down!** " Shift Car honked one more time and shut down. " **Now I will kill you all!** "_

* * *

Where I reach the rooftop of one of magazines I take a looked at battlefield. Two normal girls fought against one of Cobra Roimude, when one cat Faunus and one monkey boy l against second Cobra and one evolved. His body was all red with iron gauntlets on his forearms. This was definitely Iron, but why his color was red? Think Matt, think. Normal evolution change Roimude color to purple, gold, black or something else, but only one type of evolution can do this. A fusion evolution. Another new things. First copy of 018 bracelet, next Roidmude eliminated a White Fang members and now this. After battle I must reported that to professor. But still one thing wondering me. How zero zero six get a Fusion Viral Core. I knew, he moved to Vale and started new business with sold a Slowdown bracelet, but Fusion Core? This was very very bad.

"Ahh!"a Red hood girl yelled and hit a wall a building I was. Oh yes, I almost forget. I strap a Dark Driver to my waist and catch a NEXT Shift Car. My little partner honk. "Blake, look out!" she shouted to black hair girl with some kind ninja gear. She said Blake? Oh my goddammit luck! I found Weiss teammates.

 **START OUR MISSION!**

My right hand twisted a black knob on Driver, which cause standby techno like music started played. I rise my left hand and shook my head a little. Than I insert the Shift Car into the Shift Brace "Henshin"

" **You are mine!** " one of no number rush to Red Hood girl.

A dark bodysuit with blue connecting lines formed over my body before the armor pieces fell into place, sporting a similar blue line on black surface design. Helmet was completely black with the exception of a blue circuit line running along the middle of the forehead to meet the 'R' logo resting on the forehead. Eyes were protected by blue optics that was shaped like a pair of stylish sunglasses. An energy tire formed from NEXTridoron and flew over to me before settling on my upper torso with the tread grooves highlighted in a yellow color and the words 'Type Next'.

 **DRIVE! TYPE NEXT!**

Orchestral rock music finished played I snapped a right hand fingers. Shift Cars on my holder – Max Flare and Justice Hunter – flew away my Holder and attacked two Roimudes.

" **What?!** " Fusion Iron Roimude yelled, tried defend himself, but Hunter knocked him down. I again snapped my fingers, to command back my comrades into holder and jumped down next Red Hood. No number Cobra – I called him One - was surprised my suddenly enter. I punched him very hard and sending him back to his friends. Girl gasped in shock. " **No way! You! Future Drive!** "

"Are you okay?" I asked a Red hood girl … she has a silver eyes? What? It was even possible? Krim always said me … Matt not think about this! Focus! She nodded "Good. Hide."

"I will help!" she stood up and pull out … a very big red scythe. What the hell was wrong this kid today?! I rise my hand and stooped her "What?"

"Thanks, but no. This is my fight." she looked at me confused, but finally she hide her weapon. I nodded thankfully her and looked to Iron and two cobra oversize tins "Dark Drive for you. We have some unfinished business from earlier. Mission start ..." I flicked my left wrist "Right now!" I rushed to Iron

I jumped into the air as I slammed knee into the Cobra Two snout making it stumbling to the ground. Jumped forward as I punched the One, then send a punch in the Iron chest once making it stumble back a step giving me some room. I turned and grabbed the Two right swing, I slammed the back of his fist into the rib section of its torso making it twitch in pain. Using this moment I punched it's elbow making it's arm go limp for a second. Iron tried attacked me, but I ducked and he slam his comrade. I swung my arm up slamming his back, making him turned to me. I was lunching a punch to his chest, before I turned and slammed my elbow into his ribs section. Finished my combination of attacks, turned again I jumping in the air and kick his head, making it stumble back.

The Two Roidmude's, seeing his boss problem, aimed their fingers and fired their energy bullets towards me. First I ducked bullets, but second time I didn't have much luck. Their hit into my chest plate and Iron used this opportunity to slam me. That sent me flying back. I groaned when I hit asphalt. I glared all three mechanical life forms. Team Cobra aimed me again, Iron prepare for rush. I pressed three time Advance Button on bracelet.

 **NE-NE-NEXT!**

My tire then began spinning around chest very fast. I leaned down before I sprinted forward, change into blue blur. First I jumped and knee into Iron head, sending him back. Next I sprinted to both low classs and with mu uppercut I sending the both of them flipping into the air. I began rapidly swing his left and right fists forward, each shot forward and pull back getting faster and faster, and faster, and faster. Each time my fists hit the two Roidmude the needle would move up or down and point at the two the second one of his two moving fists made contact.

"So Fast!" Red hood shouted as I kept punching effectively two in the air with my punches, "Faster! Faster! Faster!" she chanted as my punching. Time to climax. I rears right fist back I then shot it forward as a blue aura covered it the punch connected with the two at the same time, shot both Roidmudes back across the ground flipping and skidding across. "Look out!" she yelled. I turned my head and saw Iron rushed forward me. He lunched a punch, but I dodge and kick him back. Pull out a Max Flare from holder, I twisted a knob on Driver. Standby music started played. Jumping back, I switch a Shift Car on bracelet. Time for little power up.

 **TIRE CHANGE!**

Ale four teenagers blinked to surprise. "Tire change? What is mean?" a boy asked Blake, but before she answered from nowhere appeared an orange tire. That had at least six curved flaps open up making a fire like pattern to the tire before it actually caught fire and flew off. "You guys see this!?"

"I see and I can't believe" Blake muttered. Ruby was amazement "A metallic tire … who created something like that." Of course I knew answer. Safety hide NEXTridoron.

The Tire flew through the air like a frissbee that me and Iron were fighting in. " **Not this time!** " Fusion Roidmude shouted. The tire flew by and hooked the NEXT Tire and pulled it off my chest and tossed it at the Iron, but the ducked and tire slam second no number Cobra Roidmude knocking him. " **Ha!** **I told you!** " I smirked under my helmet knowing what happened next. Flare tire then came back at me, but this time I ducked on instinct, making tire hit on Iron chest and send him back " **Ahh!** " he cried on pain.

Finally Flare tire slammed into my chest phasing through his armor and locking itself around the black stripe on armor. "Whoa...awesome." Red girl said as my tire began to release steam.

 **MAX FLARE!**

My favorite one. "Time to burn!" Iron grunted as he got up and charged me, but I charged drawing my right arm back as fire burst from around my fist as I swung it forward hitting the Roidmdue in the chest with a small burst of flames from the impact sending the monster stumbling back from the head and the increase in my punching power. I punched with his left once again a flaming fist hitting Iron across the face making him stumble back several steps. I then kicked my right leg as it was covered in flames and hit Fusion Roidmude in the side sending him stumbling back once again. I swung my left fist and backhanded Iron sending him spinning around as I pressed three time button on bracelet.

 **FL-FL-FLARE!**

With that a spiral of fire formed in front of me looking like a horizontal spinning tire made of pure flames. I spin and kicked the flaming spiral at Iron. Flames exploded into a giant tornado of pure fire that lifted the Roidmude up to the sky and through it into the one of container. Twisted a knob right hand, I pull out Justice Hunter from holder my left hand "Ready to caught some bad guys?" toy car honked. I pull out Flare and him immediately road to Red hood girl and landed on her shoulder. Oh Flare, you are so predictable. I pull Hunter to Brace.

 **TIRE CHANGE!**

Hide, NEXTridoron's front left tire pulled in as energy formed into a red colored tire with silver bars along it, it also had something else attached to it. It looked to be a grill plate to a car with horizontal bars, with two handles on the left and right side, and it slightly resembles prison bars as well. Tire flew into the air and around me. It's grill plate then flew off and into my right hand, before the tire slammed into place.

 **JUSTICE HUNTER!**

I raised my new weapon up and blocked a downward swing from Fusion Iron. Spuming around grill, I slammed it into his back, making red oversize tin stumbled forward from the blow. Pressed him on and punched Roidmude across the face making him stumble back more. And again before I was slamming the cage into Iron's face, he groaned and called his friends again. I swung a kick to Iron's waist making him roan in pain, then tossed the makeshift weapon into the air before I grabbed One Cobra head pulling him closer. I then punched the Roidmude once in the face before again in the chest, he then spun him around in a half circle, dodging a strike from Two Cobra and Iron. We changed positions. Two got his bearings back for a second before the iron cage fell and slammed into his head making him groan and hold it in pain as I caught my weapon and pushed both low class together.

"Wait for your time!" I shouted as I swung diagonally upward with a backhand swing hitting all three Roimude chest and sending their flying across the ground for a second before coming to a stop and hitting the floor. I tossed the weapon like a Frisbee as it flew through the air, before pressed three time red button on brace.

 **HUN-HUN-HUNTER!**

The Cage began spinning over two cobra and growing as it did. Once it's sized dwarfed the Roidmudes it began to expel bars from it's frame that stabbed into the ground around their and formed a cage as the weapon formed a roof. Both roared and punched to get their free of these bars but as he did a large bolt of electricity came off it. I raised right hand to materialized my primary weapon. Created by a brief data stream taking a shape to black gun/knuckle mixed with metallic blade. "Next phase" Aimed to Fusion and shoot him few times.

I spun my blade and slammed the knuckle Iron's chest making the Roidmude stumble back again. Don't stopping, I slammed the knuckle on Iron in the abdomen making the monster lurch forward, before shot this bastard. Time to get serious. I rush to Iron, who tried fight back, by I slashed him vertical. Tried again, Iron dodge and then jumped around me left side before he swung his gauntlet, swatting my rear sending it flying forward across the ground. That hurt. I slowly got back up groaning in pain from these attack. Maybe my armor more advance than first Drive, but still hurt like hell. Iron rushed to me, but I pressed a one time a button on bracelet.

 **HUNTER!**

I swung my blade and execute a powerful red-black-blue energized slash to Iron, sending it flying forward across cage. Large bolt of electricity shock all three, but cage was destroyed " **Curse you Drive!** " I turned a knob on Driver and switch Shift Car.

 **TIRE CHANGE!**

A NEXT Tire flew back to me.

 **DRIVE! TYPE NEXT!**

When tired change in my torso I shouted "Shadow! Instead of hiding, it's your rampage!" … but nothing happened. What the hell? "Shadow!" Iron punched ma and I take a few steps back. What wrong with Shadow?! He never act like that. "Okay. Spike!" a miniaturize road appear from nowhere. He slam Iron, ride next to girl with Flare on shoulder and finally reach to me. A green hotrod theme Shift Car called Funky Spike. I pulled him to Blade Gunner slot.

 **TUNE! FUNKY SPIKE** **!**

I pointed knuckle to one of low class and pressed a trigger on knuckle. Gunner fired a green projective spike to One Cobra Roidmude, exploding on impact. Second tried attacked me, but I dodge and slashed him two times. " **You forget about me!** " Iron yelled and punched me few times, and sent me flying back. Damn, second time. Time to end this. I pressed a knob on Blade Gunner.

 **FINISHER!**

Then I pressed three time button on bracelet.

 **NE-NE-NEXT!**

My body change to blue blur and I sprinted to still reaming low class cobra. Kick him back I pressed a trigger on knuckle.

 **FULL THROTTLE! SPIKE** **!**

A blade change color to green and I slashed a low class, destroying him one for all. "Nice!" a boy cheered and show me a thumb up. I stood up and looked around. Of course Iron tried to escaped. Not on my watch.

I switch a knob on Driver, than pressed button on Brace. "Time for final phase of this mission"

 **FINISHER** **!**

Four tires appeared around the Roimude as they spun and made contact with it. Next two tires projections manifested themselves in front of me as I positioned myself. I flicked my left wrist as the tires on both my sides smashed into me.

 **FULL THROTTLE** **! NEXT!**

The four tires around the Roimude sent him towards me, when I was sent to Iron. My right leg formed a blue aura and I aimed Iron. "NEXT Drop!" I shouted before landing on my feet, after that Fusion Roidmude exploded. A low class cobra Roidmude was sent back flying and a host landed on the floor. Last one thing "Prepare to eliminate … number zero two nine." I pointed Blade Gunner to Iron. He slowly stood up. Only pressed a knob and one Roidmu …

 **BREAK!**

"Look out!" a red hood girl shouted me. Before I noticed what happened something hit me. Hit me fucking hard. I flew back and rolled, still holding Blade Gunner. "Ouch, this must hurt." No shit Red. I shook my head and I saw last thing I want saw.

Place I was few second ago stood a new armored figure. He wore a suit of black body armor with silver tubes on the left side of his lower chest and on the right side of his thigh, making it go all the way to his back. There was a mounted engine on his right shoulder and his helmet resembled an engine block. For his helmet, he had a yellow lens on the left side, while his other lens was completely covered by a grill. This is my biggest pain in the ass. Machine Chaser.

" **Executor**!" Iron shouted on fear. " **You save me.** "

Roidmude Grim Reaper gaze me, ignoring Iron " **We meet again infamous future Drive** " he said. I stood up and shock my head a little. " **Or I should called you Dark Drive** " I knew what happened next and I was prepare for this " **Not this time. We will fight in future, but now ...** " he pointed his gun to ... Iron. Oh crap, he will execute him. " **You failed number zero two nine. Boss order me to bring you to him.** "

"You never learn this Executor, do you?" With quick aim I open fired to Machine Chaser. He glared me and pointed his weapon toward me "You really I think I let you go with my trophy? You born yesterday?! His head is my!" Machine Chaser chuckled, before he aimed to Blake "Crap!"I ran toward girl.

 **GUN!**

Machine Chaser fired barrage of purple colored energy shots toward Blake, but I pushed her and took all shots to my chest. I groaned in pain, but before I was do something Executor and Iron dissapear. "Fuck" I muttered to myself and looked to Faunus "Are you alright?" she nodded positive.

Good, but Iron escaped 'I still have this guy' I walked to 029 host 'Hmm. White Fang Grunt. Interesting. So Torchwik really cooperate with Faunus terrorist and Roidmude. Not good.' I started to checking his pockets. He must had something valuable for me. ID, wallet, family photo, ... hmm. What we have here. I pulled out a … photo of Faunus group. Probably another White Fang members. This maybe my useful. "I take it. And you" I handcuff a host, he grumble "Scum like you doesn't deserve for any law, but you have lucky day. I am not one who will judge you."

"Um, excuse me" I heard and rose my head, I saw a Red Hood … with star in her eyes? Well, this was something new for me. People various react for a Dark Drive armor, generally with fear, but someone like my armor. "Can I get your autograph?" Flare honked. Oh you ...

I chuckled. You saw a strange armor guy who can change a tire, fought against weird monster and you want autograph. I sighed "Okay, only this one time." I slowly stood up "Thanks this little" I pointed a toy on her shoulder "He asks me for this". Girl smiled and give me a paper with pencil "For who?"

"Ruby" a red hood girl said. I nodded and wrote on paper 'For Ruby from Dark Drive'. Flare ride on Ruby shoulder "Oh, you really must go?" asked my comrade. He honked sadly and ride to my holder.

I return her a paper "We still has mission to finish." I want pressed a button on bracelet, but ...

"Wait!" Blake, with Monkey Fanus help, walked toward me "Thank you. For saving me and my friends."

I bowed my head a little "This my duty as Kamen Rider." And I want give Snowflake chance to repair her mistake from earlier.

Blake blinked confused "Kamen Rider? What this mean?" I didn't answer, but only I pressed three time Button on brace.

 **NE-NE-NEXT!**

I ran away with blue blur.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON** **OVER DRIVIN'!**

 _"Correctly there are names are Roidmudes" Ozpin said and took sip for his mug. His assistant looked at him "Mechanical lifeforms, made by humans, somehow connected with both Global Freeze years ago. It's all information I find. And about our friend ..." Headmaster played another video from almost twenty five years ago. This same armored person fought … against similar armored person._

"I know you was worked for White Fang" I said to owner. He gulped and prepared to attack me, but I pull out my a gun and pointed him. But to my surprise a Blake, who supposedly read a book on corner, pressed her katana to my throat. Where are you Melody when I need you?! "Crap" I muttered "Listen kitty. I don't need a trouble with you, only answer and he" I pointed finger to owner "... can give me this answer, before someone kill him."

"I own you a coffee, you know?" Weiss grinned. "And try says no. You knows what happened" I gulped. I really, REALLY, didn't met her angry mode again. Last time recovered almost two weeks. Ruby looked at us very confused. "Well?" With my big sighed I nodded "Great."

 **NEXT 02: Ready to Rumble!**

I glared a Crush. Now he crossed red line. Nobody, I mean nobody will be attacked my friends. I twisted knob on Dark Driver, last time looked to unconscious Snowflake. And somehow this made me more angry "You will pay for this." I said and pull yellow dumb truck to brace.

 **RUMBLE DUMP!**


	2. N02: Ready to Rumble!

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 **Dust stores, trucks and ships were being robbed one after another by White Fangs …**

 **… they are using Gravity Surge Bracelet, so Roidmude are implicate in this case. But mechanical lifeforms were not for the Dust.**

 **Roidmude Zero Two Nine - evolved name: Iron - killed nine White Fang soldiers from unknown reason. I was able protect four Beacon Academy students and defeated him, but Roidmude Grim Reaper saved Zero Two Nine from execution.**

 **If Grim Reaper are here, that mean Roidmude Zero Zero Six – evolved name: Boss – is here too and work with White Fangs and thief Roman Torchwick. Question is why their cooperate?  
**

* * *

 _A figure walked into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior._

 _He was the tall man. His orange hair is long, having long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a white suit with red lined, black long pants, and black shoes. Additions to this outfit are a black gloves with rounded sleeves, a small gray scarf around his neck and black bowler hat with red band and small feather. He has dark green eyes._

 _This is Roman Torchwick._

 _He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness. "How very disappointing, Roman." said someone_

 _Roman suddenly turned around suddenly when he heard the voice and their noisy entrance "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."_

 _A three figure stood before Roman "We were expecting... more from you." figure with yellow eyes and dark hair said._

 _Roman laugh a little "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." added seriously._

 _Voice chuckled darkly "And you will continue to do so." figure summoned a fireball in hand and step out of the darkness with her two companions._

 _First of their, was well built young man. He has gray hair is cut short, slicked back while unkempt at the front. On his frame is a gray and black tone partial-zip jacket and black pants. His arm is protect with armor. He has a pale white skin with gray colored eyes._

 _This is Mercury Black._

 _Opposite side stay thin girl. Her light mint green hair is cut short with a straight fringe and bangs and well as two long locks on each side in the back. She has a dark complexion. Upon her frame is white top with olive undershirt and white shorts. A gold coin-plated belt is tied around her, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and green loincloth. She has a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist. She has dark-red eyes._

 _This is Emerald Sustrai._

 _Person who talk with Roman stayed in the center. She has long, ashen black hair. On her body is thigh length dark red, off the shoulders, v neck mini dress, ends upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. Sleeves end with triangle shape with gold designs, wrapped around her middle finger. A blue feather like accessory tied to her right hips, at the top an open portion of dress. Her dress's upper back had diamond shaped keyhole at same height as her chest, where she has black tattoo, high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. Underneath the dress is black shorts. On her foot are dark high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. She has gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. Her pale white skin is complimented by eyes that are amber color._

 _This is Cidner Fall._

 _"We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." Cinder added._

 _"Can I join?" All four attention was caught entered man. He was the tall man. His black hair is short. He wears a white suit with crimson colore shirt, black white pants, and black shoes. Additions to this outfit a small silver necklace around his neck and whiter fedora hat with red band and small feather. He has black eyes. "Well, well, well. This is our little friend, Roman Torchwick?"_

 _"Oh crap, he again" Roman muttered and gulped "Listen, I send your boys to finish that kids. They probably are dead now ..."_

 _"And I must clean after you, Roman. You are really troublesome" man sighed. Second later Machine Chaser appeared and throw Roidmude toward "You recognize him? You should. Executor, could you?"_

 _" **Of course zero zero six.** " Chaser nodded and glared human " **You send him with one of yours man to eliminate ex White Fangs. Next you used him and two no numbers Roidmudes to killed four teenagers**."_

 _"And where are problem? They do their work, everybody happy."_

 _Chaser pointed gun at Iron " **Problem is that, we forbid used our comrades. And no, this four students are still alive, when our troops were eliminate.** "_

 _Emerald looked at Mercury, when Cinder only raised her eyebrow. She was surprised, she never suspect that someone can destroyed Roidmudes. Iron looked at Zero Zero Six " **I'm sorry!** " Roidmude yelled " **It was Future Drive fault! He appeared from nowhere! Have mercy!** " Zero two nine began for mercy " **I-I am not fault again! Please give me chance!** " he bow and scraped. Cinder caught name of the warrior._

 _Six rubbed his chin, when Chaser prepared for execution. Grim Reaper pull out Spider Viral Core and want put to Break Gunner "Very well" he said and Machine Chaser stopped. Iron sighed thankfully "I will give you ten days to find way to evolve, kill Drive and finish your fucking job. But if you failed again" he smirked "Chaser will bring you back to me and I, personally, will finish you." Iron gulped "Am I clear?" Zero two nine nodded "Good." Iron stood up and ran away. "Keep eye on him" he order to one his man. Chaser meantime observed everything. "So he is here, hmm."_

 _Grim Reaper back to civil form. He has short black hair, and white pale skin. He wears predominantly in purple and a purple leather jacket with a small scarf around his neck. Jacket was decorated with silver chains and stones at the front. The rest of his outfit was purple colored jeans and black shoes. Finally a skull ring was seen on his right index finger. "If you talk about Drive, answer is yes. Only him, without of White and Violet Riders. Should I eliminate him?" Cinder noted this to herself._

 _"No, not yet." Six said calmly "Our current job is more important, so he might wait. I guarantee him fun. Who knows, maybe someone kill him one and for all." Roidmude laugh "Take Crash and find this bastard who works with Iron." he glared Torchwick. "Silent him … for ever."_

 _Chaser nodded "Of course Boss." Grim Reaper leave "Our duel must wait Dark Drive, but when time come, I end your crusade. For my kind sake." Zero zero six smirked and leave with his thugs._

 _"Infamous Drive … he could be useful." Fall muttered to herself._

* * *

 **Over Drivin' NEXT  
**

 **NEXT 02: Ready to Rumble!**

* * *

 _ **Monday, Hotel Room number 3**_

My ribs.

 _'Type NEXT armor is advance than type Speed, Wild or Technic. Even Deadheat, maybe little more powerful than Formula.'_ Krim said when I first time transform. _'You should be okay after battle against power house Roimudes, kid. I was using previous Mach's armor, so you head up and time to real training!'_ uncle Gou, in Mach form, added and rushed to me. My first duel with him and man, he really kicked my ass. But even than I didn't feel like shit. Last year, I fought against few crazy strong evolved form, but Fusion Iron? Maybe I am not ready for Fusion Evolve state … nah, previous Drive, after little upgrade from aunt Rinna, destroyed Sword using Type SPEED.  
Maybe I bet Iron ass, destroyed two low class no number and arrested host, but still he was tough. Probably because he to fusion a White Fang Member. Next time I will use Builder or Monster, not Flare and Hunter. "I wonder what happened to Shadow ..."

NEXT honked and I looked at him. Well he has point. Shadow send alarm signal, but he didn't help me. Maybe he chase after Torchwick or another Roidmude? This maybe right. But … Shadow never leave a people fight against oversize tins, he always defend everybody. "I hope he is alright." I muttered and stretched my arms. "Well, we should go to station and talk with old man. Maybe he allow me examine this Torchwick's thug with bracelet. He is our ticket to zero zero six." my buddy honked to agreed "but first I must eat something and write this stupid rapport for professor. I really hate this." Lying down to my bed, NEXT rode next to my head "Crap, Doctor can heal me immediately, but this pain …" a toy lights blinked few times "Yeah, yeah, I'm pussy. Screw you." I waved off.

I wonder what happened after my leave. I hope Weiss this time used my advice and she talked with this Faunus girl … Blake. Another question bring to me after my chat with her. Why Snowflake always must acted like bitch. She really have a good heart, she can be a nice. Hmm, aunt Rinna told me I am a person who prevent Weiss change to Heirress face, maybe she was right? Snowflake act like bitch when we met, because Yang was next to us, but she put down mask. I hope Yang had a some of self control and didn't tell rest of her teammate about what happen yesterday. If she said, this mean Weiss will kill her one day.

I sighed loud. Well, this was one of reason why I wasn't happy when Weiss told me about Beacon. One person risking life for two of us was enough, but she didn't know about my part time job as Roidmude hunter and protector of world. I can't imagine … I let her go to another kingdom, learning her to fight against Grimm and risk her life day after day. Because she want protected a people. This was bullshit, she only want rebel against her dad. Day when she told about her plans was my third worst day. I was so close to told her about Dark Drive, because I trust her more than aunt Rinna or uncle Gou, but I remember a Kirm's speech.

' _You must protect your indefinite as Dark Drive, you must stay in shadow. People aren't ready for return of Riders. Not yet Matt. I know you maybe want tell this Weiss, but if you hide truth from her, you will protect her. Atlas wants your armor, Roidmude probably will try kill you. You really want put her in dangerous?_ ' this was his word when he gave me a Driver. Year ago and still I wondering – he said truth or again hide something from me?

Dad trusted Krim, mom maybe less, but she never said a bad word to professor. He was to me like grandfather figure and I trusted him, but when I learn more and more and more about my family and him I lost a lot of this trust. One of Roidmude creators, killed by Heart, transfer his concussion to Driver, hide a lot of data from first Drive. And he still hide truth about Roidmudes resurrection. He must knew or he must had suspicious about this, but he didn't want tell me or Andy or Ejii. Or maybe Ejii knew and this was reason why he quit.

 **KNOB KNOB**

I raise my head. Who? Only two person know about this place. Krim and Hotson. I can't believe, then police captain make a visit to me, so probably it was this nice girl from reception – Tiffany. Man, I hope she has good reason to interrupted my rest. Or zero zero six send Machine Chaser to kill me. Maybe I should didn't open and ….

 **KNOB KNOB**

Great. I had another choice "I'm coming" I stood up and slowly walked to door "Who?"

"It's me" a female voice for another said answered. Melody? But how? She didn't know about this hotel "Are you open this door?" she said angered. Womans. I opened a door and saw my partner. Holding a donuts and coffee. "Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep a well?" Melody teased me. I growled angered, when she enter my room "Maybe I should buy you new Scroll."

"Because?" she sat on my bed and placed a box with donuts on glass table "Oh, let me guess. Because I don't answer your call, am I correct?" Melody took a pillow.

"No silly" she chuckle. I raised my eyebrow. What was she playing? "Because someone forget about meeting on Unit!" she yelled and throw pillow at me. I duck, but my ribs gripe again. "Idiot" she muttered.

With loud sigh I took pillow from ground "I know, I know. I overslept. My apologize" I bowed my head a little "But how you know where am I stay? I didn't tell you." I sat a next to her "Did I?"

Melody shook her head "No." she pull out Monster from her handbag "He help me." Shift Car honked. Well, this was pretty unexpected. Of course all Shift Cars – without Shadow - return Sunday morning and rapport what they found. But why Monster bring her Melody? Maybe because … no. I switch off sending my condition status to this little guys. Only Drive Pit had a full information …. KRIM! "Something wrong?" she asked when she saw anger on my face.

"Yes. That bastard spying me … again" I muttered to myself "Monster, he send you?" Shift Car was silent for few second "Monster" I snap. Monster truck toy honked and confirm my suspicious. Good dammit. I know, Krim was worried about me and I appreciated this, but I told him a thousand time to stop sending babysitters. "Nevermind. I will talk with him when I send him a rapport." I looked at donuts "For who?"

"For you." she said with smile "I think you deserved for little reward. You catch this guy, took his bracelet and save his memory."

"Wow" I was surprise "First time reward isn't a lecture about responsibly." Opened with box I saw six plain sugar donuts "Take one if you want. I maybe eat a lot, but even six is to much for me." I took one doughnut and Melody took second "About this guy." I bite a doughnut "Did you interrogate him? He said something?" Melody didn't answer "When can I examine him?"

Finally she said "I have bad new and good new. First good. I arrested him and took him to station, when I tried interrogate this bastard." indigo hair woman sit cross-legged on my bed. "But ..."

"but bad news is?"

She sigh "Bad news is very bad. First Division took him few minutes when I started his interrogate. They kick off me from a room. I'm sorry."

I looked at her and I can't believe. First Division took my suspect! I risk my ass and almost get killed. And now Melody told me this morons … no way! "You are kidding me, right?" she shook her head "Okay. We can still interrogate him, right?" Melody silent "Please say I am right." without her answered "Motherfuckers. Why?"

"Because they suspect him for all this Faunus murderer. Nine victims, First Division want all glory to their, specially after Dust case failed." she said miserable "This is how work Division on Vale. Everybody want glory, even if they did nothing. Hard to believe."

I growled angry "If I know about this, I took this bastard some silence place and interrogate him." NEXT and Hunter honked "Yeah, yeah. Dad will be disapprove, but without any options." Melody nodded "Maybe you know somebody for First Division which can help us? Unit captain, detective who have this murderer case? Anybody?"

She snort "I knew, but this wasn't work. Their new boss wouldn't send everybody who help us at street, than give SCU any information. Him and Hotson … we can say, they don't like each other." Great. Two old mans with their problems, White Fang steeling a Dust and Roimudues. My mission complicated like hell "But probably we think solution, right?" she elbowed me and hit my ribs. I groaned at pain "What's wrong?" Melody touch my ribs and I again groaned "Show me."

"It's nothing" I muttered, but I felt a dark aura. She glared me "I told you, it's …. aaah!" I yelled when Melody touch my ribs again with some strength. What a pain! "Okay! You win!" I said and took my t shirt down. She gasped when she saw my bruising.

"What the hell are you doing yesterday?!" I want struggle my arms, but my ribs hit me again "We are going to clinic ..." Melody order "My god. A truck hit you?

Technically yes. Machine Chaser punch were a pretty strong, and I must remember Iron hit me few times. "No. I fought yesterday with two tough guys." I lied her. She glared me again and sighed. "We have work to do ..."

"Forget about work. First we should check your conditions." she sighed "And they say I am reckless one."

* * *

 _Professor Ozpin one more time watched video record from little performance by students under his wings. Miss Rose, miss Belladonna, mister Wukong and miss Polendina made trouble Torchwick, managed to foil steel next Dust's transport. They did well, even if they risked their life. But something else bring Headmaster of Beacon attention._

 _Three unknowns robots, which one can fusion with human using a strange toy car item. All four students can't fought back against new treat, their weapon didn't work properly, their was overpowered by robots._

 _To Ozpin surprised, three girls and one boy were rescued by strange person on high tech armor with tire on the chest. He was Headmaster, he saw a lot weird things, but that figure was new. Person and robots were on that same level, maybe 'Tire man' was little more powerful and he can access to different powers. Probably basic one increase his speed, orange one gave him power of fire._

 _Profesor Ozpin had one percent certainty – that person was 'good guy'. He protected students, destroyed two of three robots and cover miss Belladonna from bullets._

 _According to Ruby and Blake testimony, he called himself Kamen Rider …_

 _Professor Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, wondering how it possible. On his own eyes, legends of bug eyes warrior came truth._

* * *

 **FULL THROTTLE! FLARE!**

"Flame Drop!" I yelled and kicked all three no number low class Spider Rouimudes. They exploded and I looked at fire "Huh. Neat."

Fast summary. After visit on clinic and checked my condition by doctor, I went with Melody to the station and met rest of the Special Crime Unit and asshole detective from First Division. We missed brefieng, but Hotson told me everything I need.

First, I finally knew guy name. Cage, one of local gang member, with criminal record. Mostly drug dealing, street car racing, nothing important. Ideal person to assist Iron.

Second, First Division's chief revive order form prosecutor - transport Cage to high security prison. And today evening their transport him, but Roidmudes tried eliminate witness. Not on my watch.

After all something is wrong.

I looked at both unconscious officers. Why did they send only two? I thought Cage was a very precious suspect/witness for First Division. That made no sense for me. I remember a dad story about Lupin's case and convoy. Six police cars, Tridoron, uncle Otta hidden on back with Pikoo Mark two. So yes, this is fishy.

Zero zero six send only three no numbers Spider-types Roimudes to ambush a convoy. Yes, this oversize tins are strong and easily can beat humans, but still it is wrong. He must knew or thought about my appeared. Six wasn't stupid, he had plan. Only one question. What kind of plan? Maybe Machine Chaser is someone around and he is waiting for a good time to strike? No, this isn't his style. This is too easy.

Something tells me I walk into trap.

Best options is retreat and watch what happen. Even it isn't trap and I miss opportunity to talk with Cage, I can risk fight with another Roidmude right now. Police force, maybe with Melody or someone from SCU, are in the way. I take step back and I want hid, but something jumped from van and punch me, sending me back.

His body was a gray colored. The center of his torso was exposing hammer head. His shoulders were covered by large armored pads resembling a hammer heads, cover his head from three sides. Forearms are covered by large sections of armor that slightly resemble steel hammers.

Advance Roidmude number zero two three named Crash(or Crush).

I groaned in pain and glared Crash "Are you kidding me?" two officers stood up and transform to core low type Roidmudes. Bat Type number 060 and Cobra Type number 074. Crash little brothers. "Shiit, it was a trap. I should know"

" **Way to go bro!** " 074 cheered. " **Dark Drive, moron!** "

" **So this is that infamous Future Drive!** " Crash mocked me " **Hard to believe you destroy so many my comrades and I tricked you like a baby! Hahaha!** " Advance Roidmude laugh " **The oldest trick in the book!** " 060 started dance around his big brother. I stood up " **Oh, you want fight?** "

Good question. I should retreat, don't risk if Police are in the way. But I am not type who avoid fight. So … "Dark Drive for you and your brothers." … I choose a fight. "New objective. Destroy Roidmudes zero six zero, zero seven four and zero two three. Mission start ..." I flicked my left hand "... right now!" I pressed three times button on brace.

 **FL-FL-FLARE!**

Spiral of fire formed in front of me looking like a horizontal spinning tire made of pure flames. I spin and kicked the flaming spiral at all three Roidmudes. Flames exploded into a giant tornado of pure fire that lifted the oversize tins ans pushed their back. Both low class Roidmudes were stooding up slowly, when Crash still laid on the ground. Didn't wasting times, I dashed to zero six zero and punched him, before he recognize what was goings on. His brother tried jumped at me, but I ducked and with kick, he flew to stood up Crash. I bought few more seconds, so why don't used this? Time for Dark Drive Combo. My left arm swung and clenched fist strike zero six zero's face, before I turned my body and slammed elbow into his ribs. Roidmude cried in pain, when I jumped, turning again my body, and kicked him into face send him into ground.

"Stay down!" I yelled and I tried twisted knob on the driver, but something hit me from behind. Strike was so powerful, sending me few meters forward, when I hit the asphalt. With my groaned, Crash laugh. "Man. He is tough." I muttered, twisted a knob. "First his brother, than him. Geez, Roidmude family. That sound bad." I replace Flare with Spike.

 **TIRE CHANGE!**

NEXTridoron's front left tire create green energy made a solid Green Tire with spikes. New tire flew and hit Crash, but he parry and send it to me. Well, thanks for help.

 **FUNKY SPIKE!**

" **Hah! You think it will help you?!** " Crash dashed to me.

"Why don't try?" I shouted and run toward him. When we met, I was kicking Crash, but this wasn't work. Okay, maybe I tried this. I punched him across the face … without effect. Final turn. I jumped into the air, where Spike tire began spinning shooting spikes and regrowing them as the green spikes rained on him and exploding on impact. "Eat this!" he laugh and catch me midair.

I gulped " **My turn.** " he said and throw me directly into police van. My back … hurt … like hell. I groaned in pain " **Die!** " Crash yelled, before he jumped in air. Crap! I moved before he crash into car, destroyed it. Shit, he was very close to kill me. I must used more powerful Shift Cars, but first. Zero seven four and zero six zero tried attacked me from behind. I ducked, kicked seven four again and caught his brother. Pressed three time button …

 **SP-SP-SPIKE!**

Spikes on the Spike tire extended as the it began spinning, created cut into the Roidmude's body. I throw Zero six zero into the air, before his body exploded a core floating into the air. Blade Gunner materialized on my right hand and I slashed into core, destroyed it. "Roidmude zero six zero eliminated."

" **Brother!** " zero seven four cried when his brother core exploded " **He kill him!** "

" **What?!** " Crash stood up and glared me "You are dead!" he want rushed, but Machine Chaser appeared and stop him " **Executor!** "

Chaser looked at destroy van " **Good job, Future Drive. You do what we want**." What?! I looked at van. My god, Cage was inside all time and I … oh no. No no no no no! NO! " **You two. Retreat. We are done here.** " I rushed toward their. Chaser stand before Crash and 074. " **Very well** " he pressed knob and hold this for second, activating aunt Rinna update.

 **EXECUTION!**

I tried strike all three Roidmudes. "Eat this!" Grim Reaper ducked "What!?" He pressed a trigger on Break Gunner. "Oh crap ..."

 **FULL BREAK! CHASER!**

Chaser punched me very hard and I flew backwards, finally hitting a something. " **You must learn a more Dark Drive.** " Roidmude said to me and disappear with Crash and 074. With my large groaned of pain I slowly stood up. What I hit … Police cruiser?!

"Police! Drop your weapon!" I turn head and saw ten police officers. All they hid behind his cars and pointing his weapon to me. Oh great, they think I ambush a convoy. My luck! "Don't move!"

"Okay, I know how it's look, but it isn't my fault." their didn't look convince "I can explain everything, but … ah, screw this!" I shooed bullets on the ground. Smoke occurred and once it was clear I was already gone.

* * *

 ** _Next day morning, Special Crime Unit's office_**

I entered into empty room, holding in one hand box with donuts and in second a silver briefcase. I can't sleep after last night evening, my body was in pain after battle with Crash and I had nothing. My plan failed, Cage was dead. Roidmude won that battle. Only I thought I had was came to SCU and started digging and my target was simply. Find White Fang guys from the photo I had.  
Few minutes later, with coffee on the desk and opened box with donuts, I started work.

Two coffees and one tea later, someone entered a room "You are here?" a famine voice said to me. I turned head and saw two persons.

First was tall woman. Her dark blonde hair is long and stops at her waistline, complemented has a light olive complexion. Upon her frame is red buttoned vest with coattails and a white, sleeveless undershirt with black skirts. A silver belt is tied around her and black pouch is attached to the side. She has gren eyes.

This is Claret von Erroten, Unit's mechanical worker and technical genius.

Second was man, maybe little older that Claret. He has long red hair with few whiter streaks and his skin is pale white. Covering up his green eyes are a pair of stylish glasses. He wears a dark gray leather jacket, blue jeans, silver belt and black snookers.

This is Ten Titian, SCU's network researcher.

He placed his daypack on desk and looked at me "Something new. We think you will come with Melody."

I snorted "Because she works with me? Nah" I waved off "I can't sleep, so I came early to find something. But what about you two?"

"We lived in that same block, so Ten give me a ride."Claret said and smiled "You have bad dreams?" she smirked. I chuckled and took sip from cup, when she went toward me.

"I haven't dreams." Cluadia looked on monitor and placed hand on my shoulder "My body still hurt, after that beat down."

"Yeah, I remember. When Melody told Hotson, he almost want killed you" Tensaid and power on his computer "So what for you looking up?"

Claret pointed photo on the screen "Who are they?"

"Mostly Ex White Fangs killed by Iron. I am looking for their in database." I sighed "but without results."

"Hmm, maybe Cage can tell us." she said, but I only struggle with my arms "Hmm?'

"If detective asshole and his boss give you permission I will ask you for a date" I answered ironically. Claret snorted and walked away, pissed "I don't mind you aren't attractive ..."

"Whatever" she said and sat on her chair. Great, now she is mad on me.

"You piss her, you know?" he muttered, before took one donuts. With my nodded he back to his desk "Okay, time to work." before he stated typing, door was opened. "You are late."

On the door stood young man, maybe in Ejji's age. He has black hair is cut short. On his frame is a white partial-zip jacket with few blue lines and black jeans. He has a pale white skin with blue colored eyes.

This is Moss 'Max' Waxen, former Melody's partner and now captain Hotson associated .

Max sighed and without word sat on his chair. Ten looked at Claret "Max, everything okay?" he didn't answer. Computer genius few more time tried know what's wrong, but Max wasn't said a word. Finally He gave up and back to his world. Two hours later, Hotson and Melody walked to Crime Unit room. They didn't say a word, but I know why. They must knew about Cage's death.

My partner sat next to me "We can forgive about Cage." she whispered to me. I raised my eyebrow "He is dead. Roidmudes killed him last night." Door was suddenly opened and man in middle thirty ran to room. He was the tall man, with black hair He wears a black suit with white shirt under blazer and black shoes. He has dark green eyes.

This is Garnet Linda, detective from First Division who should help us. Of course he didn't.

Melody growled angry and whispered "Please, don't provoke him. I had bad day already and argue with him is the last thing I want."

"Not only you. Claret is mad on me and Max isn't much talkative today." I muttered, running next look up.

"Are you heard?" he asked "Someone weirdos ambush a convoy last night and kill Cage!" Ten blinked, Claret looked at Hotson and Max snorted "What?"

Capitan glared detective "Me and Melody was on the met in SSDC, detective." he stand next to white clipboard. "This are our suspects." Hotson pointed a five different guys from different gang "All have Slowdown bracelet, all rob or tried rob a Dust shop, all was caught by first division."

"And all have erase memory" Narumi said "No one remember who or where bought a bracelet. There aren't even remember what they do after. Only they testimony about hired by Torchwik or someone send by him."

Claret sighed "I can't run bracelet after caught. I had nothing spectacular. Someone created this wristband and didn't leave a sign." Ten want told something, but he stopped "Oh yes. Max told about this weird Cobra android who killed a Faunus …"

Detective snorted "Don't be ridiculous. Man transform to cobra android and can walked on this weird phenomenal." I rolled my eyes and want take Max to defend, but Melody was faster.

"I trust him."she said and glared asshole "Maybe if you boss give us opportunity to examination Cage, maybe we had something. He was my … " I grunted " … our suspect. He should remember everything! He was key to this case!"

Garnet snorted "Kiddo don't joke with me. This wasn't your suspect, he was our. Maybe your little protege catch him, but still." He call me her protege? Me?! A Kamen Rider?! Next Drive?! Now he pissed me off! I want stood up and punch this bastard, but Melody catch my arm "My boss send me to give you a detail about him. He was Frank Cage, age twenty seven. Here you got his full criminal record." he throw to Melody records.

"He didn't kill anyone, Iron did this" I said and tried be calm "We should look for connections about this nine murders, specially a sigh of Slowdown. White Fangs works with Torchwik ..." detective snorted third time "What now, Holmes?"

"Kiddo don't be ridiculous" he said "White Fang and Torchwik? Works together? Maybe are you tell me monster are really?" he said ironically and stood up "This is only waste of time. I don't know why my boss works with you." Garnet walked toward doors and leave us.

What an asshole. I really want stood up and punch him. Or kick his ass. Or both.  
For few second everybody in room was silent. Finally Hotson said a word I didn't expect "Finally he leave us. One more stupid word and I probably punch him." Melody nodded "Okay. We are back to our normal beefing. Claret, could you?" she smiled and start typing something on her Scroll.

"Normal beefing?" I asked my partner. She pointed a big screen "What?"

Ten looked at me "We hide everything when this idiot are around. He want make a quick career in First Division." he said "Nobody here likes this moron, but we must tolerate him." Claret chuckled, gathering our attention.

She pointed a screen, when show image Shift Brace "Okay. Like I said few minutes ago. I can't run bracelet, but I find how localize when someone use. It's still prototype version and I need access to CCT ..."

"Forget about this" I muttered "Who does give you access to CCT? Ironwood?" Melody sighed loud "We all know this. Government never give police force access to CCT, so we have eventually two options."

Hotson looked at me "Let me guess. One is breaking to CCT and install Claret software and second is hacking?" I nodded "Hmm, both options are illegal, dangerous and hard to do."

"So we must forget about this" scientist said sadly "Mou ..."

Melody rub her chin "Wait." everybody attention bring to Narumi "Why are you need access to CCT, Claret?"

Before she answered, I spoke "If I am not wrong, Claret little program are only upgrade to Scroll software." Melody blinked confused

"You don't know?" researcher asked her "After Second Global Freeze years ago, all new Scrolls had Gravity Surge Detector connected with CCT. When Slowdown appeared, we know where pretty fast." He has point. Of course Drive Pit had this information at first. This gave us a time to reaction and send me or Andy or uncle Gou for cleaning a street, before police appeared. Wait a minute …

"Hold on!" I yelled and looked confounded at Ten "How you ..."

"Know about Detector? You think captain chose me because I'm pretty?" geek mocked me. I blinked "Me and Claret work together before join SCU, so we know about Gravity Surge, Roidmude and all connections ..."

Hotson coughed "Ten enough." he looked at me "Yes Matt, this is true. I guess Krim doesn't tell you. Nothing new ..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Melody protested "You want tell me, than you three knew about source of this Slowdown thing and didn't tell me?" she had a look around. Claret, Ten and captain nodded "I don't believe ..."

"Nothing new." Max finally muttered "Always might be worse, right? And what is this Roidmudes … "

"Yes. It was this Cobra android." I said and placed briefcase on the table "Well, I received order from boss. You should took this" opened a box I show their five object based on Shift Cars Holder, but with two small chips places of Shift Cars "This is Heavy Acceleration Reducing Machine … called Pikopiko mark four. This allow you move when Slowdow appeared." Claret took one of Pikopiko "And don't think about reverse-engineering. Aunt Rinna mount self destruction switch when someone tried check how it's work."

A woman smirked "Oh, a challenge. I like it" she grinned. "And what is the prize?" It's only me or she like gamble? Now I know what felt Weiss when I tried bet with someone.

Hotson coughed again "Thank you Matthew. Now we should back to our case. Melody?"

"Yes?"

"You are smart one. What do you think?" Hotson said. My partner rubbed her chin "Well?"

"Well, we know one thing. He work for Torchwik and he somehow get this bracelet. Maybe this is our clue? Find a place, where dealer selling his stuff. It must be common denominator. Like Memorie's case lat year." Memories? What is that? "Sealer chose people who wants revenge from different groups, but always appeared in public place."

Claret sighed "Melody, but how you want find this place? They didn't remember anything ..."

"but" I said. "but if not their, but their groups was somehow connected. Maybe this is our key. Ten could you check last Cage's gang activity? Start with illegal street racing. And next smuggle. This must be connection."

"I will talked with my friend from Road Traffic Unit. Maybe their have some information about Cage" Melody stood up "Matt, you are going?"

"Yeah." I stood up and we both leave a room.

* * *

 _Glynda one more time looked at clear photo made by camera on police car. Mechanical Lifeforms number sixteen, called by himself Dark Drive, who fought against three another. Purple one was number twenty, a new one – forty and forty one. Names was set by Atlas's police and thanks to James, they know something. "Mechanical lifeforms ..."_

 _"Correctly there are names are Roidmudes" Ozpin said and took sip for his mug. His assistant looked at him "Mechanical lifeforms, made by humans, somehow connected with both Global Freeze years ago. It's all information I find. And about our friend ..." Headmaster played another video from almost twenty five years ago. This same armored person fought … against similar armored person. He wore a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs and his top was covered in red armor that greatly resembled a car. The center of the upper torso had a tire with a red line on it placed in the middle. He also wore red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands. The brace occupied the left band and there was a red line over it unlike the right which showed more of the silver. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads. His helmet was colored red with two white lines. The eyes were that of a car's headlights and he had a silver "R" on the forehead. The top of his head had a rear wing, complete with a silver mouthpiece._

 _They both used this same power, they had almost identical belt and bracelet. Video ended when black armored figure destroyed camera._

 _Glynda was stunned. She can't believe. Was more than one of this person? Why they fought against? "They looks identical ..." Huntress muttered._

 _"Red one was called Drive. He disappear shortly after second Global Freeze, but this video was recorded weeks before."_

 _Glynda nodded "We have two Drives. Drive and Dark Drive."_

 _"I think we have three." Ozpin said and pointed Dark Drive's belt on the video "That two belts are different. Current Dark Drive used black."_

 _"Two different persons or he upgrade belt." Glynda muttered._

 _"But something else wondering me. If Kamen Riders exist, so their must to."_

 _"Who?" Goodwitch asked, but Ozpin didn't answered, only show her black eagle logo._

* * *

 _ **Three days later, Friday afternoon**_

' _Tukson's Book Trade_ ' I read a sign and sighed. Hard to believed, one of ex White Fang member now selling a book. But if he can help find zero zero six hideout, I don't care about his new job. Not waitnig for Melody, I entered a shop ...

Holy shit.

This place looks like one big library. Bigger than professor have and trust me – he probably bought all valuables books from the world. And he have few very, VERY, rare one. Like original sir Newton's _Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy_ or Copernicus's _On the Revolutions of the Celestial Spheres_. Hell, he somehow get a Franklin's _Poor Richard's Almanack_. I always wonder how he get that. He was rich like hell, but most of his collection must cost a little fortune. And mostly are in good condition!

Okay. Focus Matt, you come here to work, not think about boss collection. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun" a shopkeeper greeted me. I scope at him closely. This same hair, this same face, this same eyes. Yup, jackpot. He looked identical like on the photo. Maybe he gave me answered why Iron eliminated White Fang members "How I can help you?"

My eyes notice a familiar Cat Faunus. Of course, me and my luck. Blake "Well" I slowly walked toward the counter. Blake began to look around for a book. I must keep eyes on her, who knew how she reacted when I started demand answer "I am looking few books. Maybe you have Mechanical Friendship?" Tuskon nodded "Great. I take one copy." he walked toward one of shelf. To my big luck I had notice any sign of weapons. Probably he didn't expect any dangerous right now, but this was weird. Half town talk about this murders, he must had some friends in White Fangs. They should warn him … or they didn't know about Iron mission. He back to table and laid book "Have you Heart of Darkness?" Tuskon nodded „Original?"

„And new versions. I have every book under the sun" he smiled. Oh really? This was a challenge and I love challenge.

I rub my chin "I look for one cererian book for years. Maybe have you ... have you Theory of Core Driviars?"

Ex White Member blinked few times surprise "Krim Steinbelt's book about new source of energy?" I nodded "No, I have …. hold on, wait a minute." he went to backstage. After two or three minutes he back with … two book "This is Heart of Darkness" he placed Conrad's book "And this ..."

"Theory of Core Driviars …" I said stunned. NO. FREAKING. WAY. He pass me book and I looked at this. "First version … how you get this?"

"You probably don't believe, but I found this on garage selling last years." he smirked "I must say, it will cost a fortune ..."

"Fortune? No, not yet, but in next century ... who knows" I laid book on table "Wow. You impressed me, but I came here for information" Blake was still next to one shelf of books "I want all information about White Fangs members and why someone killed traitors?"

"I don't understand ..."

"I know you was worked for White Fang" I said to owner. He gulped and prepared to attack me, but I pull out my a gun and pointed him. But to my surprise a Blake, who supposedly read a book on corner, pressed her katana to my throat. Where are you Melody when I need you?! "Crap" I muttered "Listen kitty. I don't need a trouble with you, only answer and he" I pointed finger to owner "... can give me this answer, before someone kill him."

"How you know am I Faunus?" she asked.

I smirked "You know. I am not idiot like people in Beacon. Your bow hiding a cat ears." she pressed katana closer "Wow, take easy. I really don't look for trouble. We both know, you don't want kill anybody. What will your teammates say when they know you kill a human? After this stupid drama ... "

"How do you know?!" she yelled

"Me? Only a man looking for information." Tuskon want escaped, but I still aimed to him "Don't even think about this." ex White Member stop "Listen … Blake, am I right?" I asked, but she ddin't answer "I am not bad guy, I am good guy, maybe hard you to believe this right now." What I should do. Probably Dark Drive autopilot waiting for orders to save my ass, but I don't want injured her. "Okay. I drop my weapon down and you take your katana away. After that I ask Tuskon few question about White Fang and I leave you two. Deal?"

Blake was silent for few second, but finally she said "Okay." I drop my gun at ground, and Blake kicked away. After that she took her blade away "Now. Who are you and how you know about my argue with one of teammates?"

I struggle "I told you, I just passing thought guy who looking for information, but if you this helped you" I show her my 'badge' "Matthew Eastwar, Vale's Special Crime Unit."

"You are from police?!" Tuskon shouted surprise "Impossible. You are too young ..."

"He is, but me not" Melody entered a store "Detective Melody Narumi from Special Crime Unit, I want ask you few question mister Tuskon." I snorted and my partner glared me "Idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Investigative him, I ask her" I drew Blake away "I only have one question. Are you alright?"

Blaked raised her eyebrow "Me? Why are you asking?" she asked

"Well. Dark Drive saves you ..."

"You know him?!" Blake yelled. I placed my hand on her mouth.

"Not so loud! Geez, woman easy." I said, after taking back my hand "Yes, I am working with him … sometimes. He asked me to found you and checked you condition. I see you alright, so mission complete." I smiled softy "I want asked you about that night before Drive appeared ..."

Blake nodded "Okay. But I want get few answers too. Me first." I sighed "Who are Dark Drive?" First question and she want knew everything. Of course, I told you ex White Fang Member!

I snort "Oh man. You are really impatient." Faunus girl glared me "My bad. He appeared from nowhere and save me." I wasn't lie. Dark Drive saved my life once. Or I should said Ejii save me from Sword Roidmude. This was few weeks before his quit. "After that we cooperate, but always he contact me, not me him. So, answering on your question. I don't know him and probably never know who is he." Blake sighed unhappy "Why you want know?"

"Because he saved me and my friends, I want thank him one more." she said "And I ask him about Kamen Riders ..."

"Oh, I can answer on this question." I smiled "First, if you want call him a Kamen Rider, use a full name. Kamen Rider Dark Drive." huntress in training nodded "Second. Kamen Rider is only a tittle, a name. It's name of warriors who protect human and Faunus freedom. They don't work for government, police of military. They are like Huntress and Hunters. Their fight against more dangerous kind … real monster."

"So why are they legends?" Blake asked me and show me a book … about Shocker. I never saw this one. "Myth. If they are human protectors, so why I didn't hear about their."

I took book from her and flip through. Many information were real or close to truth. Like story of creating Hooper 1 and Hooper 2, their rebels. But nowhere I saw a true names of this two. Maybe mister Takeshi found book's author and asked him to didn't exposed their indeticty. Who knows … "I think, you and anybody else didn't hear about their, because maybe they are staying in shadows. Not everyone want attention."

"But …"

"Not but. They want stay in shadow to protect people they care or love." Faunus sighed "Maybe it's even better for everyone ..." I muttered and remember professor Krim words when he chose me. Funny, after this months keeping my secret identity I never can fully understood this, but I always used this like my hero motto.

"Hmm." I gave back Blake her book "You know pretty lot about Kamen Rider." she looked at me suspicious. I shrugged, but in my head blink a red light. She started connecting clues, she may realized I am lie her about knowing Dark Drive's identity. Heck, maybe she even suspect me! Blake are really smart one. "I wonder how ..."

"Matt, we are done" Melody interrupted her and saved my ass. I looked at my partner "We should check few another place." I confirmed with nod "And remember Tuskon. We will keep eye on you, so don't do stupid thing, am I clear?"

"Like sun, madame" he growled. Meantime Narumi pick my weapon, next walked to door and leave shop "Crap … I'm fucked." Well, he has point. He was fucked.

Blake looked at me "Thanks for chit chat, but work calling. See you" I bowed my head a little and walked to door "And one more think. You look better without the bow." I smirked, before leave a shop.

Meantime Blake whispered "Matt Eastwar …"

* * *

 _ **Meantime**_

 _Six glanced his guess, before back to read a new contract. He was … surprised. Roidmude guess his 'new' contractor want be increase selling of bracelet, but this conditions was bold. Very bold. Like this men believe or want believe his negotiation position. Boss tried not laugh, because he need this cooperate in first phase of his leader plan. Specially now, when Dark Drive start messing around. Of course he can send Executor to eliminate thread, but new Drive Riders might be useful. In future, when he, Sword and Tornado finish phase one._

 _Six smirked "Well, this is very intriguing proposal" agent little smiled "but I must decline. My organization aren't interesting."expression on man's face change in one second. From smile to confuse and finally to angry. "We, Roidmudes, appreciate our cooperation. But this condition are … how to properly name it … oh I know. Not acceptable and little insane."_

 _"What do you mean, mister Six?" man asked, but Boss knew this was only . Machine Chaser, who lend a wall behind his leader, raised head and glared agent. He wait for one order, one simply order to end this 'alliance' with humans. He must tolerate thief with big ego, animals group and three teenagers, who remind him both Riders. Work with scumbag, who bought copy of 018 bracelet, was the last think he want, but now Grim Reaper hadn't any other choice._

 _Boss shred document "Oh, this isn't oblivious. First, you and your client want buy twenty thousand. Not twenty, not two hundred, but almost twenty thousand. Like one guy said, this isn't best for buissnes." agent said nothing, only looked at Six "Second, you still have problem with White Devil ..."_

 _"Not for long. After last beat down, he hide and probably wait for good opportunity to strike. But we are preparing for his return" he said and pull out weird USB Flash Disk. Roidmude laugh "Oh, what so funny?"_

 _"Hard to believe, you still use this technology. After what Twin's Devil did to your little organization ..." man raised his eyebrow "Oh, I hit a weak spot?" Six was enjoying. Humans are really stupid, still using this same trick and plan. That way Roidmude one day surpass humans. His kind, after defeated by Drive and his comrades, change everything. Week spots was eliminate. "If you can't defeat one masked man, so how you want defeated huntress and hunters? Hmm, how?" agent growled angered "Exactly. At one more problem ..." Roidmude show him photo "You should recognized this girl."_

 _"Detective Narumi" man said "She isn't a problem, like SCU."_

 _"Wrong my friend, she wasn't. Like SCU. Now their had Dark Drive and Stanibelt's technology on their side, so I give you and your client one advice. Close her mouth … for ever." Six clapped his hand "I think we should end this meeting" Boss stood up. Man nodded and also stood up "Thank you for time." Roidmude and human shake hand. "When your organization eliminate this problem we can talk once more about our cooperation." agent snorted and with two his thug leave a room. Executor raised his again and looked at Six._

 _"I don't trust him" Grim Reaper said calmly "He bring only troubles. Like Torchwik and White Fang, even more. And hard to believe we work with humans ..."_

 _"This isn't work with humans, this is forced cooperation. When we achieved what we want, we will end this … alliance. Am I clear?" Executor nodded. Boss Roidmude sat down and call one of his security "Send Judge to keep on eyes on him. Probably White Devil will try catch him tonight." Roidmude nodded "Oh, I almost forgot. How about our friend, Drive?"_

 _Executor straighten up "I send Crash and seven four. They should eliminate Dark Drive or injured him." Boss nodded "And we have little trouble about last incident with Torchwik." Grim Reaper walked to chair "Thief said about four teenagers, two Faunus and two humans. Zero Two Nine told me that same."_

 _"So what's problem?"_

 _"Two of their are connected with her. Orders are clear about treating her and ..."_

 _Six laugh "Oh, I almost forgot about this. Well, I give you free hand about this two, but you can't kill her. She will be very useful in future. Dark Drive are so easy to manipulate and she are special for him. He will do everything to rescue her, even listen our orders."_

 _Cinder, who eavesdrop all conversation, smiled "Hmm. Easy to manipulate? So he is perfect to my plan. Only who is this Dark Drive?" she whispered to herself. She must found him, before Roidmude killed him._

* * *

One long lecture later

Well I had right. She scolded me like a dog. I tried argue, but dark aura around her … I can fought against Roidmudes or monsters, but I never want fought against her. She is probably the most dangerous person I ever met. Thanks god, she back to station and I was free for the rest of the evening. Normally I want be happy, but not now.

I was still pissed on myself after this Cage's incident. Crash killed only witness about Gravity Surge Bracelet. But the worst was feeling of guilty. I gave Roidmudes opportunity to took somebody's life. Even if he was a criminal, he deserved to lived. Only because he can told us about zero zero six business with Torchwik and White Fang. They will pay for this one day, I won't have objection to exterminate all their kind. This is my duty as new Drive.

But this didn't change one thing. I failed again.

And now I had nothing. Any clue, any evidence.

"This sucks." I muttered to myself and looked at my reflection. What I should do now? Maybe time is good time to back to my room and check all information I have about this case? Next evening with work … I want trick myself, but this didn't work. I was sicked about work. After last half year was only 'work, work, work, training, wok and again work.' Not fun at all, of course I had my little illegal hobby, but still … I sighed loud. What I should do? "If only Andy was here … "

"Well, your stupid cousin aren't around, but I'm here" in reflection I saw a white hair girl with smirk on her face. "And you still don't call me." I laugh. Sometimes her bitch mode mixed with normal mode and I even like it.

"I'm sorry princess, but last three days I was under a rock." Snowflake snorted "Hard to believe, but it's true." I turned to her "You don't hug me?" Weiss hit me in the head.

"One hug for week is enough." she said. I chuckled and notice Ruby stayed next to her. Okay, now I everything understand. She again … "Don't even think about this. Yang said her and Blake about you."

"So this is reason why you don't hug me" I muttered. Weiss giggled "Sometimes I really hate you, you know?" Snowflake laugh.

"Of course, but you can't be anger on me. You like me to much." she mocked me. Hell, she has point. I never was angry on her more than four hour. Okay, maybe when we both started on friendship, but after my parents dead we were inseparable. "As a matter of form. Matt this is Ruby, my partner and leader of my team. Ruby, this is Matt, my childhood friend."

"Hi Red Riving Hood" I salute to her. Oh great. Girl with silver eyes and big baddass scythe. Screw her weapon, I am wondering how is possible. Krim told about silver eyes, but he claimed it was only very rare. And now, opposite me stay girl with silver eyes. I must talk with him.

Anyway, Ruby is four at last member of Weiss's team. So last time I saved two her teammate. "Nice to meet you" she said smiling "So you are Weiss's boyfriend ..." I chuckled and looked to Snowflake. She was so pissed. "Ups ..."

"I will kill Yang today" she grind something out. Oh boy, why she is so upset? Yang only teased us … okay, only her. I didn't gave a fuck about calling Weiss my girlfriend or me her boyfriend. Andy did this almost last three years. "She is so dead." I sigh and one arm hugged her "Huh?"

"Calm down Snowflake. Andy mocked us every time ..."

Weiss growled when she remember last few years. "You are cruel sometimes."

"Who is Andy?" Ruby asked confuse. I looked at her "It's sound like he is close to you two."

"He is my best friend and best cousin I wish to have." Weiss snorted "He also one of Weiss's friend ..."

"Oh no, I never call him my friend" she pushed me back gently, broking a hug "He is one annoying idiot, who only pissing me."

I laugh "Whatever you say princess, but we know you like him." Weiss growled angry "Gotcha. You can't lie me."

Rose giggled "Now I know why Yang call you her boyfriend. You really know about her more than me" she added, but I heard a little sorrow in her voice. Of course, Weiss must played a bitch last half year, even with girl who want be her friend. I felt guilty, this was my fault at last. "Anyway, what are you doing here and muttered to your reflection?"

Good question. What am I doing here? Nothing at least. I from month haven't free time, always work and now I don't know what to do "I don't know." I looked at both girls "My partner, after lecture me, back to station and try connect all trace. I think about back to hotel and work, but ..."

"... you don't want this, am I right?" Snowflake asked and with my nodded she smirked "Something new. You finally have free time. I own you a coffee, you know?" Weiss grinned. "And try says no. You knows what happened" I gulped. I really, REALLY, didn't met her angry mode again. Last time recovered almost two weeks. Ruby looked at us very confused. "Well?" With my big sighed I nodded "Great."

"But I have one condition. Let's go have a dinner. It's on me." I smirked. "So?"

Something tells me, this will be a good night.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

 _Claret finished calibrating her Slowdown Short Ranged Radar. With Ten helps, she installed everything on station's roof and she can check her theory. If she had right, her little baby should found Gravity Surge created by this weird Bracelet in 5 km ranged, so she can convince captain to find a way to install upgrade on Scrolls via CCT. But if she was wrong, she probably lost a lot of her confidence and a lot of money._

 _"Okay." Claret said and sat on her chair. Melody, who came few minutes earlier and wrote her rapport, looked at her friend "I'm ready to rock and roll."_

 _Narumi was confused "Ready to what?" she all day was with Matt and checked potential placed where Iron Roidmude can attacked. They found five ex-White Fangs Member and last one, Tuskon, was the most interesting. His testimony might helped Police to found White Fangs hideouts and make Valve safer place._

 _Claret smirked "To win a bet with your new partner. I'm finally finish my Slowdown Bracelet detector." Melody stood up and walked to her friend desk "Now, we can detect Gravity Surge made my this wristband." she grinned._

 _"That's great!" young detective was happy "You're genius!"_

 _"Of stop, you are embarrassing me." Claret said and typed last commend on computer "Of course it this work ..."_

 _"Claret, you are one of most genius person I ever met. It's no way this isn't work." Melody smiled and placed hand on her friend's_ _shoulder._

 _She smiled "Thank you. Now, it is time to show girl's power!" she pressed enter button on keyboard. Her program started working. Few seconds program synchronized and finally gave answer "Yes! It's working!" she yelled and pumped both fist up "I am genius! And I win five hundred lien!"_

 _Melody laugh "Good to hear. Dinner after work? Matt paying … Claret, look." expression on Narumi's face change immediately into serious. Mechanic looked at screen and saw one blue point. "Is it?"_

 _"Yes. Sigh of Slowdown made by bracelet, on the range border." Scientist_ _typed something on keyboard, but before she did anything near this blue point showed a many red points "And now normal! What's going on?" Melody didn't answer, only pull out her Scroll and called only person who might knew what happening. "Wait. Now yellow point … now way! This can't be!"_

 _Narumi looked at screen with big confused. Bracelet, Roidmudes and now this. Something told her, Matt didn't tell everything about mechanical lifeforms and their plans. "We got Slowdown!"_

 _"What?!"_

* * *

 ** _Five minutes early_**

After good dinner in one of Thai food restaurant, I and Ruby got to know each other and she is really nice young. Hard to don't like her, really. Opposite to Weiss and I understood why Ruby is team leader. She could very easily connect with others people and get their trust. But still hard to believe she was only fifteen and joined Beacon. She can be my little sister! Of course if I have one.

Now we are walking toward park and eating ice cream. I must said, I was moths for last time chilling like that. Nobody can destroy this nice evening. Even Roidmudes. Maybe I shouldn't say that, because Murphy's law is a bitch. And Karma. And my luck. And we more things.

"Awesome." I muttered when I finished my ice cream "I find my favorite ice cream in Vale."

"I told you!" Ruby giggled "Dad took me and Yang when we were younger. This always bring me childhood's memory."

"Not bad" Weiss said and end her ice "but ice from mister Verc are the best."

I snorted "Woman, don't even compare this with that. Mister Verc's ice was, is and always be pure gold and the best think on ear."

Ruby raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"Red, dear. If you try his ice cream I guarantee you, you never want another ice. Trust me, I almost spend a fortune buying ice from him." Correctly is was Krim's fortune, but hey! It was his fault, he left his gold credit card on table and I knew code. "Old man bought a new car few weeks after."

"You regret?" she asked and I shook my head "That I thought. If I correct, professor almost get heart attacked when he saw how much you spend.

He can't have heart attack, because he is A.I "He understand everything, dad and especially mom was pissed off. We were only a kids. Of course I was smarted than Weiss, you know Ruby?" Snowflake snorted "Like always. You believe she blew up kitchen and I must save her ass?" Ruby looked at Weiss little shock.

"No way!"

"It was incident!" Weiss yelled and I smirked "Oh, so you played like that. So who save your ass when you broke a Tridoron window?"

"Ejii and Winter." I said and Weiss flinched "I am sorry, but your brilliant idea wasn't work, because Andy was with aunt Rinna. Ejii took guilty on him, when Winter cover me and made me alibi." Big brother always cover your ass, specially when you ware sons of Kamen Rider. Months after this I realized one thing. Ejii had business, he want drove Tridoron.

Snowflake growled angry "You told me, that my plan worked … professor lectured Andy, I heard this!"

I struggle "Yes. He broke window, but in professor library. You knew how important from Krim is this library." Hide entrance to Drive's Pit. I must said, Krim was master hiding a thing. I never thought to search hidden switch in library. It was so oblivious, so stupid knowing professor was genius.

"Tridoron?" Ruby asked and looked at me "Yang told us about your car, but she called it NEXTridoron."

I pull out my Scroll "Tridoron was first car who professor built for Special Crime Unit years ago. My dad used it when he worked on SCU with mom. Look" Ruby looked at fe Tridoron's photo. "Now it stay in Steinbelt's Drive Pit. You know, millionaire hobby. One love paints, another young ladies, but Krim loves car. He, dad, Ejii and me have this same taste." I said "NEXTridoron is upgrade version, create because original one was to old for professor."

Weiss smirked "You still count, professor will give you NEXTridoron as present on next birthday?"

I waved off "Nah. If he give me I will be happy, but not, I will be happy too. I slowly repair dad's old car. Real beast, the second most beautiful thing on the planet … maybe third, but still in top five." I am always wondering, what dad did with his car. When I found, it was on terrible condition. "NEXTridoron is only company car for me. Professor give me, I use. Simply and clever."

"Company?" Ruby asked "Oh, Yang told something about it. You aren't Hunter in training like me or Weiss, right?" I nodded "but you are working for professor Steinbelt, right?" I nodded again "So what are you doing?"

"Well, Ruby have right. You never tell me about your work for professor." Weiss added. Oh crap.

"Hard to explain. Technical I am younger assistant of CEO Core Engine Company, which mean I am doing for Krim various jobs. Once I am his assistant on board meeting, when second day I am security guy, and next day I am test driver." It was official version. I can't tell I am Kamen Rider, protect world and hunt for Roidmudes. Krim probably will be kill me. "He try show me how company work and prepare me to be next CEO … probably" I sighed "I never asked for this."

"You never think to be hunter?" Red asked. What she has with this hunter stuff?

"Nope. Even for moment." I said and looked at her "This isn't for me. With on offense, but slayer a monster and risk life day after day? It's stupid. Someone tells, it is romantic and all this stupid stuff, but I don't buy it."

"Typical for you" Weiss muttered "Ejii chose …"

"Snowflake, please. Ejii chose police, because his felt pressure. Dad was one of greatest detective, mom worked on police, heck even gramps was great police man. Ejii hadn't another chose" specially when Krim gave him Dark Driver and chose him to be next Drive. Poor Ejii, I can understand why he quit, but why so suddenly was for me one big mystery. "I am not him and I never be him." I snorted "I have another dream."

Snowflake rolled his eyes "Forgot. I never allow you … you know what. It's too dangerous."

"Hypocrite." I muttered "You must. I accept your choice, so you must my. Deal is deal."

"Never!" I chuckled "What?"

"Andy would say something like that, oh Weiss, you really care about your boyfriend" I mocked her "and aunt Rinna added, young love." Ruby giggled.

Snowflake scoffed "Matt!"

"Yang probably will be say identical thing, only to tease you" Red said "But what is your dream Matt?"

I smiled and looked at sky "I want be Formula One racer and win World Series. Like my idol, mister Kyochiro Kuroi. And one day, my dreams will come true."

"Wow, this is nice dream." Rose answered. I want told something, but Ruby scroll started ringing. Rose fast answered and few seconds later she looked horrified. "Oh no! I almost forgot about dad's request! See you later!" she said. I blinked and Ruby disappeared … I only saw rose petals in place where she stay.

"Huh. Neat." I muttered and glared Weiss "Thank you for your care, princess."

"Could you stop me called princess?" she growled "From your mouth that sound bad."

"Should." I scoffed, before came face to face to her "We have one simply deal, am I right? I accept your choose to be Huntress and you don't complain about my. But I see you still can't accept this." she snorted and rolled her eyes "Don't do this. You knew how I was pissed when you told me about Beacon and you knew my opinion about risking life ..."

"Here we go again. And who complain about someone chose?" she pointed me "You! I must heard this year ago, half year ago and now. You are so hypocrite." Weiss close her eyes and took big breath "No, no, no. I don't even want talk about this, I am so good mood. We should go somewhere and forget about that topic."

"Yup. Good plan, I appri ..." my scroll start ringing "Now what" I growled and checked who called "Melody. I should answer"

"Who is Melody?"

"It's complicated" I muttered and accept "This isn't the best ..."

"We have Slowdown!"

"What?!" I yelled caught of guard "Where?"

"Claret will send you coordinates. I am on the way, so go hurry." she end a call. I growled angry. That oversize tin will pay for destroy my evening.

"What's next?"

" **Drive!** " we both heard a yelled. I turned and saw Crash in evolved form. You are fucking kidding me! " **I found you!** "

"What the hell is that?!" Weiss shouted and pointed Advance Roidmude, who rushed to us.

" **You are dead!** " He shouted, before I pushed Weiss away, jumped side and avoid attacked. How he find me?! " **You will pay for kill my little brother!** " he want punch me, but I ducked and pull out my revolver " **Haha! You think this will help you!** " He has point. Even in Rider form I had problem to kick his ass, but I can't transform right now.

Snowflake looked at me confuse, when I fired few times to Crash "Duck!" she activated Myrtenaster's Fire Dust chamber, dashed to him. When she draw close enough, Weiss swung few slashed to Advance Roidmude, but at least Crash send her back. I catch her last moment "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Run!" I yelled and fired to Crash. I must transform! Hurry or I will die today. Snowflake created a Glyph "Weiss! I told you something!"

"And you think I let you fight with that thing alone?!" She prepared to attack Advance Roidmude and I thought with myself. I should transform, but if she see this … Snowflake probably will kill me when she know the truth. If I don't transform, we both will be dead. Crash was waiting for my move "Ready?"

I took big breath "Not yet. Time to suit up!" I move forward one steep and pull out Dark Driver from my jacket "You want revenge? You get it!" Crash only laugh. To my surprise something hit me form the back

"Matt!" Weiss shouted and attacked 074. Low Class Roidmude kicked me, send me fly back.

"Get back!" I cried and tried catch Dark Driver, but Crash jumped at me. I rolled back, catching my revolver and fired few times, but without effect.

" **Stupid girl!** " Crash's brother tried kick Weiss, but she created mutliplate Glyphs and slash Roidmude from nowhere. Low class cried in pain. " **No way! How you do this?!** " Snowflake didn't answer, only again attacked Roidmude. Heck, she is batter I remember! " **Enough!** " Bat type shooting out a red energy field that caused everything in the area to slow down.

"My body … so heavy" Snowflake said when she freeze. Oh no! I must do this something! I ducked from Crash next punch, dashed toward my friend. Only option to saved her as destroy zero seven four body and I had one option without belt. Super charge on my revolver. I had no choice.

" **Die!** " Roidmude yelled, before made a final blow, I jumped and catch Weiss. Contact with me made her to move normal peace, so we both landed on the ground. " **What?** " he asked surprised, but when I pointed mu revolver to him, he only laugh.

"See you in afterlife, bitch!" I fired to him. Bullet hit zero seven four, destroying his body, but core float around us. Meantime, my gun exploded in my hand "Not good. Weiss, are you okay?"

"I am still alive, if you ask me" we both stood up "What's now?"

"I see two options" We both stood up "Fight or run. And knowing you, we gonna fight." I smirked

" **Brother!** " Crash yelled when 074's core flew to him " **When we kill Drive and his girlfriend, Boss will give you new body!** " I knew. Zero zero six started hunting for me. Just great, perfect time. Why me …

"Something tells me, you know this Boss guy. Am I right?" Weiss asked and with my nodded, she sighed "Jezz Matt, you really should change a work." I chuckled. She has a point. "Okay, you oversize tin!" Snowflake pointed Myrtenaster to Crash "You ruin my evening, try harm me and my friend, so I will end this. Right now!" Oh boy, she is pissed.

Crash and core looked at her and laugh. They didn't know what she can do when she is piss " **Don't be ridiculous little girl. Your boyfriend can't even scratch me, so you think you can? With this funny little sword? Buahaha** " Advance Roidmude mocked her. Not good. Weiss want rushed to Crash, but I catch her arm.

"Don't even think about that!" I shouted to her "He has right, he is the most tough Roidmude I met. Trust me." She nodded and I let her go "We must retreat ..."

" **I don't think so!** " Crash yelled, jumping up. Shit. I was took a look around, searching my Driver, because that only way to killed him. Hard to admit, but their plan attacked me in civilian form and don't allow me to transform was brilliant. I can't believe Crash and his brother hatch the plan like this ... nope, they can't. They are too stupid. " **Die!** " his arms glow. I run of the time. Where is my Driver? …. I got it!

"Move!" I yelled and slide under Crash. Don't looking back I dashed to Driver, meantime I heard girl cried. With my glance over shoulder I saw Weiss using a Glyph and trying protect herself. Why she don't move?! I pick up Driver from ground and pressed it to my waist. I felt the belt section wrap around me. "Snowflake hold on!"

 **START OUR MISSION!**

Twisted a knob, standby music started played. "NEXT! This isn't good time to play hide and sneak!" I dashed to Weiss, who have really problem. Her Glyph almost broke up. From enter of park appeared miniature road with my partner.

Crash finally broke her shield. He swung his arms … " **Stupid girl!** " … and send Weiss's toward to tree.

"Snowflake!" I shouted when NEXT pushing his back, ran to my friend "Please, be okay" I muttered and checked her condition. She was alive, but she lost concussion. "You did well, I am sorry … " I stood up and raised my left arm "You bastard!" I catch NEXT … "Henshin!" and inserted Shift Car to brace.

 **DRIVE!**

My body was enveloped in holographic cylinder, where the armor of Dark Drive formed around me and transformed me into a Rider's form. When the it was complete, a yellow tire flew over to me before settling on my upper torso.

 **TYPE NEXT!**

"Mission resume ..." I said and flicked my left wrist "… right now!" I shouted and dashed towards Crash. I send forward my right punch, but Crash easily parry my strike and laughing, before strike me back with one of his gloves. This wasn't the best start from me, I should tried something else. I swung left leg kick to him but he catch my leg and taking me it down to the ground. Not good. Before Crash attacked me on the ground, I was rolling right, tried escape and take some room. Time to change tactics. If my punch and kick was easily parried, so weapon were the best option. Blade Gunner materialized in my right hand when I flip back to my feet. Crash jumped towards me, so I used this and slash him. Sparks flew as the attack hit him, this is it! Few my next slashed forced him to walked back. I pressed three times red button on brace.

 **NE-NE-NEXT!**

My tire began spinning around chest at fast speeds. I leaned down before sprinted forward, pushed knob on my weapon, activated aunt Rinna next upgrade for Dark Drive's personal weapon.

 **BLADE!**

I leaned on the ground resting on my left side as my body moved forward across the sidewalk scraping up sparks as my armor grinned across the rock, still holding Blade Gunner in right hand. When time has come I stretched out with swung my hand and slashed Advance Roidmude. He was really thought, because normal oversize tin will be fly back, but he only took another step back. So time to show him Drive power! I pressed a trigger on Blade Gunner.

 **DRIFT SPIN!**

I unleashes an enhanced spin slash to Crash, finally forced to his knees. That way aunt Rinna got Noble Prize. Maybe she is weird, she is the best inventor I ever met. If Dark Drive used another personal weapon than first Drive, so why don't upgrade his new Rider weapon with old Rider tricks. Oh boy, I must really bought her nice present on Mother's Day, she can saved my ass with her ideas. Okay, time to back to work. Crash was on the knees, little dazed, that bring me a crazy idea. I dashed toward Roidmude, jumped into air and tried slammed my right knee in his face "Shinning Drive!"

To my tough luck, zero two three catching me midair and brutally taking me to the ground. I groaned in pain, when my spin slam into sidewalk. That wasn't the best idea, but I still can fought back. Taking a quick aim, I fired few bullets to Crash, hoping I can buy to me time. When Advance Roidmude strike my hand with my weapon and easily disarm me, I only can said one word "Fuck" he catch my legs and started … swung me. Bastard!

One swing. Two swing. Three swing. ….. Eleven swing and he finally let me go. Maybe I should correct myself. Crash throw me to one of monument. Physic are psychic. My weight with armor, forced how he throw me … two plus two give four, so this two thing give destroy monument and my cried in pain. " **This is all you got infamous Drive?!** " the Advance Roidmude mocked me and start slowly moved toward me.

"This is only a begin!" I shouted as I stood up but then realized that I needed so more power. Thing Matt, use brain, not only punch. If I remember correctly, previous Drive's used Type WILD, because had the best capabilities. But is one big problem. I can't use type based on previous generations of Core Driviars. Krim's biggest fault ever, he based NEX Drive Driver on Mach Driver, not original one. Wait a minute. Krim created Type WILD, because Type SPEED had problem with … Of course! I only must buy sometimes and he came. I looked at my blade, lay near unconscious Weiss. Little crazy, but I was without any another option. Crash dashed toward me, but I bent my knees and hopped after him, landed with rolled. I catch Blade Gunner "Hey, ugly! Eat this!" I shouted and pressed a red button on brace.

 **NEXT!**

I swung my blade, unleashed blue energized slash at Crash's back. He cried in pain, so I had a point, but Roidmude turn around and he faced me. " **Hehe! You tickle me!** " he shouted and I sweet drop. What's wrong with this three Roidmudes. They acted like total weirdos. I fired few times to him, tried slow him, but he still moved to me. Where are …

 **HONK!**

A miniature road appeared and my ally slammed Roidmude, than he ride to my right hand. A yellow dumb truck, Rumble Dump. "You are late." I said. Dump honked few times … and he has point. I glared a Crush. Now he crossed red line. Nobody, I mean nobody will be attacked my friends. I twisted knob on Dark Driver, last time looked to unconscious Snowflake. And somehow this made me more angry "You will pay for this." I said and pull yellow dumb truck to brace.

 **TIRE CHANGE!**

From nowhere appeared big yellow tire with attached drill. Wheal flew by, hooking the NEXT Tire and pulled it off my chest and tossed it at the Crash, but Advance Roidmude parry, before jumped to me. I ducked, when Drill – called Rumble Smasher - detached from Dump Tire and attacked midair Crash, stooped him. Meantime tire slammed to my chest, finished tire change. I swung my blade and slashed Crash, when Rumble Smasher attached to my left forearm. Immediately my body used new weapon, strike with spinning drill, pushed Roidmude back.

 **RUMBLE DUMP!**

Crash glared me and I smirked under my helmet "Brace yourself" I frowned as I pointed arm with Rumble Smasher to him "Time to Rumble!" Advance Roidmude went for a direct charge at me. This time, I didn't back down and instead charged back at him. I was faster than Crash and managed to get to him first before thrusting my blade at him. Crash reared back and punched at me. His gauntlet met mt Blade Gunner's edge and exposed him. My arm with Smasher swung and I punched Crash, pushing him back. It's work, so I continued on and struck the Roidmude's face with a hollow booming noise and cried on pain, when I pressed three time button on brace.

 **DU-DU-DUMP!**

Drill on Rumble Smasher began to spin. I swung my arm and punched Crash with drill, sending on the ground. Mechanical Monster groaned in pain to my satisfaction. I walked toward him, when Roidmude stood up and tried punched me, but I parred strike with Smasher. He still want a fight " **No … you can't defeated me!** " I raised my left arm in reflexive, before slashed him with Blade Gunner and kicked him little back. Hmm, so Dump must increase may strength or he is so weak. I pressed trigger on Gunner.

 **DRIFT SPIN!**

My body started spin around, caused me to unleashed many strikes with Smasher and my weapon, sending Crash one more time backwards. He cried in pain. Good, he should suffer after what she did to Weiss. "Like I said before. You will pay for that, but first " I pressed knob on Blade Gunner.

 **GUN**

Taking a quick aim on zero seven four's core I pressed a trigger and my weapon fire barrage of blue colored energy shots toward core, destroyed it. " **Nooo!** " Crash yelled, before charge to me. Well this is the end. After Twisted a knob on Driver, I pressed red button once.

 **FINISHER!**

Rumble Smasher stared spin much faster than normal and it was covered with yellow energy. Advance Roidmude tried slammed we this gloves but I ducked, before jumped up.

 **FULL THROTTLE! DUMP!**

"Rumble Punch!" Smasher collided with the Crash's head first, causing the android to explode in a large fireball. I landed on the ground feet first, looked at his core. A second later, core exploded. "Roidmude zero two three and zero seven four eliminate." I lower Blade Gunner and sighed "Mission accomplish … I guess." My weapon dispersed. Three Roidmudes destroyed in one week, not bad. Oh course I was pissed, because first their killed Cage and today interrupted my free evening. And of course Crash harm Weiss … SNOWFLAKE! Crap, I forger about her! But first … I pull out Dump from brace, before press a red button.

 **NICE DRIVE**

I was back to civilian form. "Thanks Dump." Shift Car honked and ride away. I walked to my friend, who was still unconscious. I gently took her from the ground and carry to park's entrance, place where NEXTridoron should be waiting for me. That remember me when I was carried by Ejii after incident two years ago. Thanks God, Weiss wasn't injured bad, only few scratches. Her Aura should did rest of job and pretty fast heal her.  
But something wasn't correct. When Snowflake was hit that tree, losing her concussion, I really was scary like never before. Finally I understood what Krim's want told me. My duty are dangerous, Roidmude can easily harm her or kill and today I saw this. Crash and his brother were close to end of Weiss's life, because she was with me.

"My head ..." Weiss muttered and immediately I looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes "Matt? What's happened?"

"You lost conscious, but you are okay." I smiled softy, still carried her "We are safe … thanks to Dark Drive." Weiss blinked confused "He safe us Snowflake, a Kamen Rider safe us."

She growled "Could you put me down?" I slowly put her down and helped stood up "Thanks." she took a deep breath "Okay Matt. I am tired of your lies. Or you will tell me what's going on or you can't delete my number and forget about our friendship." she said seriously. Oh boy, she is pissed on me. Just great. What I should tell her? She can't know about my secret identity, not after what's happened today. If I don't tell her everything and she some how discover truth, I am done. She will kill me instantly. But I can't lost her, she is one of few people I really carry. "Well?"

"I can't ..." I muttered. Weiss snorted and want walked away "Listen, I want told you, but simply I can't." she ignored me, still walk to exit of park. "Weiss, wait" I follow her, but she still ignored me. Heiress mode activate. I sighed, defeated "Understand me, I haven't choice."

Krim Steinbelt, I really want kill you!

* * *

 _Professor Ozpin took another sip from his mug._

 _The one 'unknown' was finally solved. His idea to drone Team Ruby after last events, gave him unexpected results. Ozpin had witnessed fought against Dark Drive and Mechanical Lifeforms, but the most valuable thing was his transform. He saw a Dark Drive true identity and immediately ran his picture through the multiple databases that Opzin have access to and have yet to come up with any information._

 _Before battle end, Headmaster of Beacon Academy got answered he need. To Ozpin surprise, boy was connected with man who was true hero of Vale's and Atlas Police Forces. "Matthew Eastwar-Tomari. Shinnosuke's younger son" he muttered. "Could be, he was one of them?" Ozpin looked at picture with two Drive's fight._

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON OVER DRIVIN'!**

I looked at Max "Listen man, I don't know what wrong with you, but act cool, okay?" I said and get into car. He is really annoying from last few days. I still didn't know why, but now I should concrete on the mission.

 _"I am still mad at him!" Weiss growled angry and glared Yang "And stop calling him my boyfriend. Heck, you don't know I want still calling him my friend." Schnee buried her face in hands. "He change after his brother disappear to worse, but he never acted like coward. Even if truth was bad and can hurt me or anybody, he always said." Ruby placed hand on Weiss shoulder, try comfort her partner "I only want know why he is doing this."_

Chaser parred my strike, before kicked me. I was pushed little back, when Grim Reaper continue assault. He swung his arm with Break Gunner and tried punched me, but my reflex saved me once again. I jumped back, ducking a strike, made me someplace to swung my blade. I slashed him two times, sparks flew as the attack hit him. He rolled back, ducked my third slash. " **You did your homework, Drive.** " He pull out Spider Viral Core. I immediately twisted a knob and pull out Shadow from brace. Chaser put Spider Core into his weapon.

 **TUNE! SPIDER!**

 **NEXT 03: Shadows of Roidmude ...**

 _"That is very intriguing offer. Knowledge about Roidmudes, weapons and technology from one favor." Opzin said and looked on man sitting opposite to him, who finished his dinner "but I must think about it. Could we discuss about that tomorrow, mister Steinbelt?"_


	3. N03: A Roidmude Shadows

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

* * *

Sometimes I hate my life.

I had very bad last week, maybe not terrible but definitely a bad. So this week my dear partner, detective Melody Narumi from SCU, forced me to her brilliant , this was my plan at first, because I hit a jackpot. Cage had some connections to Vale's street racing and first guy arrested had too. So my plan was simply - I joined a someone crew, find who selling a breaclet and caught him. Oh and of course destroy all Roimude who produce that. But no, Melody changed it and complicated. Why? Because she can't fully trust me, after what happened in Tuskon's book store. Hard to admit, but she had point. She works with me only a week, I acted ... reckless and almost get killed by Blake.

And secundo she forced me to woke up early. In Monday. I must be on o nine o'cloak to Station. That's inhuman time. In my normal life I slowly got up and next took a shower, not ride almost entire city to saw a freaking Faunus. A man I saw three days earlier. Maybe if he was a hot Faunus chick my opinion were a different, but no. He must be a guy. My luck must mocked me like always Thank god, I had a free Friday, because last three day I laid in my bed on hotel room. My body was a very bad shape, Iron and Crash gave a very pain life's lesson. NEXT tried convince me to used Mad Doctor's Full Throttle, but I knew one thing. It's hurt like hell. Okay, maybe it's restore my body to good shape … nah. I used that one time and never again.

Oh, I almost forgot. My best friend didn't answer my call after that mess in Park. What I should tell her? 'Hey Weiss, I am Kamen Rider Dark Drive, Krim choose me after Ejii disappeared. Now I must exterminated my second grandfather creation like my dad and uncle before my birth. Oh, and they want kill me, but it's nothing. How are you?' This sound ridiculous. Who believe me? Also always Weiss can said a word to much and someone must connect a facts. In her team I afraid one person – Blake.

I growled angry. Why my life must complicate like hell in one freaking week? Oh yes, and Krim will fly to Vale on Wednesday, so he probably scold and lecture me like never before. I really hope he finally show me where are a Drive Pit. NEXTridoron need a little check up, I really want have place called a home and finally cook some normal dinner. "She is a devil" I muttered and turn my head to right. Max, who sat on passenger seat sighed loudly and nodded "You too hate this plan, right?"

"Yep" he said and laid his head on bolster "That is the reason I asked Hotson to change my role in SCU. But Melody is the best detective I ever met. She never give up, searcher truth to the end."

I smirked "Her brain is always in a top gear, huh?" Max looked at me "My dad always said that when he solved a case." It's hard to me believe to uncle Gou's story about dad's laziness and mom 'ways' to bring him into top gear, but … I was lazy when I was kid. Ejii too. So maybe Tomari's are lazy? Who knows.

"He must be a great detective." Max said "I envy you. My father only bring a trouble to home, sometimes a new friends … you know what I mean." he added "I really hate life with him, but my mother leave us after his first lover."

Man, he had hard childhood too. Maybe not hard like me or Weiss, but still hard "I thought dad never ever think to find a lover. Mom probably kill her and next him." I sighed "Trust me. My mom was hundred times scared than Melody." I glanced my scroll. Weiss still didn't reply to my message. So I am fucked, she are really mad at me. But what I should tell her? Truth? Next lie? Half truth? It's Krim fault, so when he arrived to Vale he will be think how to calm a Snowflake. I want live few more years.

"Here he is." Max said. I noticed black sedan, which slowly draw to me and second car. Hmm, nice car he have. High class, darken windows, chromed grills. It's must cost a lot of liens. When car stooped, driver wait few second and gave us signal. I looked at my partner, who turn on a recorder "One two three. First meeting with Junior." he nodded, so I answered a signal. From sedan three figure got up. One man and two young womans.

The man was faired skin and had dark black hair, wore a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. His gray eyes could be barely seen over the rim of a red pair of sunglasses. "So this is a famous Junior? Huh, she had right about him." Like always, man she had really got info.

The first girl had long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining, a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feather on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back and long white boots with heel.

The second girl body type were similar. She has short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wore a red, strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories included large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

I smirked 'Oh boy, they are definitely in Andy's type. I must send my photo later, he will be envy like hell. And I told idiot to choose this mission, but no. He want stay in Atlas' To me little surprise, Moes recognized teens.

"Oh crap, everybody but no twins." he muttered and clinched his fist. So he knew their, interesting. Question number one, why he knew her if SCU never investigate a Junior's syndicate? Maybe they did it, but Melody didn't tell me? Hmm, this can be possible, they still didn't tell me about that 'Memory Case' whatever it was.

I looked at Max "Listen man, I don't know what wrong with you, but act cool, okay?" I said and got up from car. He is really annoying from last few days. I slowly walked to guy. "You are Junior?"

Man glanced me and next Max "Who asking?" he asked

"We are from Pearl." I answered calmly. Junior nodded "I am Matt and he is Max, we are looking for a job and we heard you are looking for a courier and driver. So here we are."

Junior smirked "You really think you can work for me?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Of course. You aren't a big fish in Vale, so for us … " Max pointed me and herself "... are big deal, right partner?"

"Yep. We haven't all day, so could we ..."

"You aren't only who want work for me, boys." from a second car car got out a bald person in white t-shirt, blue jeans and snookers. Nothing special. His black eyes glared me, complete ignoring Max. "I am truly surprise seeing you."

Man smiled "Miracle happened Junior, you should know that." he answered and looked at twins "Melanie" a white dressed girl nodded "Milita" a red dressed smiled a little. "Nice to see you two. Hard to believe you are still working for him, not overtaking a business."

Junior frowned "Cass, I repeat I am surprise seeing you after what you do two years ago." two years … I heard a rings, but I can't found from where. My intuition told me keep eye on that guy. "White Devil …"

Cass spit "White Devil, don't remind me that bastatd. I hope he is dead." Who is White Devil? "I am ready to back and bring my position." he again glared me "Go back home kiddo, this is playground for an adults."

I rolled my eyes "If I get a lien when someone told me that I probably can buy a yacht. Maybe you show me how adults plays?"

Cass laughed "You have death wish, boy." he catched my collar "You have a courage to ride with demon?" I smirked.

"Ride? Bitch please. I will bet your ass." He chuckled and let me go. I looked at Junior "So?"

"Very well. You two will race, winner will be work for me. Am I clear?" me and Cass nodded "Good." bald man back to his car, when me and Max observing him. Junior send Melanie between our cars.

"Good luck." Milita said "You will need it."

"I need a luck, because I have a skill and winner mentality. You will see." I started walked back to NEXTridoron. When we got in, I asked "You know him?" my question little surprise my partner. Well I noticed Max' suspicious look when 'Cass' appeared, so he must knew about him. And in my ears ringed 'what you did two years ago.', but still I didn't remember where I heard that.

"Yes. He used Aceel Memory and caused a lot of trouble." he muttered and took out his Scroll "I should call Then ... " Max stopped. Something's wrong. "Never mind, I handle it myself." he hide Scroll "Listen me. That guy are one of the craziest racer in Vale. Two years ago he numerous time escaped from police pursuit and road block." he informed me and I only spit. In Atlas I ate guys like Cass on the breakfast. "Also he calling a Four Wheels Demon. Expected everything from him, specially cheap moves."

I waved off, turning on NEXTridoron's engine "I can handle it." Melanie, who stood between our cars, raised her hands up high. At another time, I would have given her a long look, but at this moment I was focused on her hands. "Now ..." Suddenly her hands swooped down and I released the brake, slamming the car into first gear. "... time to take him to a spin!"

* * *

 **Over Drivin' NEXT  
**

 **NEXT 03: A Roidmude Shadows.**

* * *

Cass's car nose swooped into the air and snorted, allowing him to fly one car length ahead. I never like race start. My opponent fed in the power and the car leveled out. For less than an eighty meters the road went on before it hit a sixty-degree bend. I watched opponent turn into the slide, so my eyes noticed his vehicle's tail went further than he had anticipated. Seeing a chance, I turned early before the bend and let the natural high torque kick the tail wide, dragging the vehicle sideways into the bend. Halfway through the turn, I shifted down and then turned the wheel in the opposite direction. NEXTridoron turn instantly corrected and the shift created a natural slingshot that threw the car forwards.

With six hundred meters of straight road ahead, the extra horsepower pushed the NEXTridoron into the lead. Though behind me, Cass had got into the slipstream, giving him quicker speed due to the reduced drag. I must said, that was clever, but nothing can surprise me. I weaved into the opposite lane and as Cass followed me. He sensed a good moment, so he switched back, eliminating the slipstream and giving him an extra couple of meters lead. He is good. "Nice move" I muttered and shifted up. Ahead us was a sharp turn to the right, the bend curling back on itself. Stomping on the power, I was turning sharply to the right, as if I was about to mount the kerb, before I executed a swift turn to the left. The back end of the car swung violently around as the power was delivered to the wheels. Behind me, Cass fell even further back, as the unexpected move proved at least half a second quicker through the turn.

"Watch out!" Max shouted and his finger pointed a truck. Oh boy, opportunity to convince Junior. I slammed next gear "Matt!" A trucks horn blasted into the me ears, but I was focused so intently that I completely ignored that. "Matt!" Slide dragged me into a straight light with the right side of the road and I gunned the engine again, propelling the NEXTridoron past the side of the truck. "That was crazy!" Max shouted in exhilaration as the car pounded on. In mirrors I saw Cass passed the truck, before turn the my side.

With the lead more than two car lengths, I looked into the wrong lane to see the traffic. As nothing was coming towards me, I done a drift to the left and held it in a long slide, through the fifty meters straight road between the first and second corners, joining them into one smooth turn. Cass had expected this and done the same, only his car was more controlled and caught up valuable meters in the process. Ahead of them the road turned slightly to the right and I simply flicked the wheel again.  
Suddenly I heard a whooshing sound from behind. Immediately I recognized that sound "Motherfucker!"As I gazed into his mirrors the Cass's car was closing at rapid speed, the exhausts emitting a blue flame from within. "He is using Enhanced Fire Dust!"

"What?!" Max looked into rear mirror "But how he get that?! Enhanced Dust are military property!" he had a point, but he didn't know one thing. Exist two different sort of Enhanced Dust. Refined and Pure, Cass was using a refined one. Question is how he got it?

Cass's car draw with NEXTridoron. "I am not giving up so easily!" I responded and pressed a black button on wheel.

" **Switch to Hybrid mode** " a computer voice said, so I was flooring the right pedal. Right now, Core Driviars should boost NEXTridoron. I was distracted by the action behind and to the side of me, so I failed to see the hanging traffic light turn red.

"Red light!" Max yelled. Not good, but if I stop right now I lose. I kept my foot in the gas pedal. Me and Cass, dueling who are faster, flashed through the intersection of ridge road. That was the last of the intersection we saw, ignoring the chaos behind us flew on towards a hard left. I noticed Cass edging closer. Chance to win. Coolly I watched Cas and as the he began to shift, I slammed on the brakes.

Cass's car flailed wide, almost to an angle of ninety-degrees. Desperately the driver sought to recover control and I cut underneath the helpless driver with a slight slide due to the lack of speed. Slamming hard on the accelerator i thrashed towards the light right bend ahead of me. Rather than drift through it, I kept the car planted straight and took a more conventional racing line, cutting across the wrong side of the road twice in the process.

As I looked into the rear-view mirror, he could not see my opponent behind. I darted across an empty intersection and drifted through a long right turning bend. Ahead, Melanie watched me drift onto road and park, before waving the flag to signal the victor.

"Oh yeah!" I screamed and raised my right fist up. Adrenaline still circle in my body "That was intensive. Wow! Now I feel I live!"

Max, who looks like white wall, opened his eyes "We are live?" he asked before sighed loudly "My god, you are crazy!" I smirked "You almost kill us! Twice!" he yelled at me. After my shrug, his fist slammed in dashboard. "Who gave you a driver license?! You found it in crisp?!"

"Oh come on, that was fun!" he glared me. Okay, maybe he has point, I should drive more careful, but … who I tried fool, my soul need risky driving. I got off from Car "I told you, I don't need a luck." I said to second girls, who stood next to Junior. "Well?"

Junior glanced me "You have skill kid and big balls I must admit, but you really handle racing for me?" he asked, when Cass appeared to us. I growled annoyed. Like I before in Atlas when I started my 'career'. People really undetermined me. And now I must repeat that same. First that asshole detective who called me Melody's protege, now Junior and what's next? "Give me reason to hire you."

I glared him "You want reason? Okay. You know anybody from Atlas?" Junior nodded "Who?"

"Few people. Nicolo, Blur, Paige ..."

"Stop. Call her" I demand. Junior and two twins standing behind him raised her eyebrow "Call her. Try." my opponent snorted. He probably heard about her and he can't imagine I can know her. Oh Cass, you are so wrong.

Club owner gulped "You are sure about that? She ..."

"Trust me. I know what she can do with men body when she has bad mod." he pull out his Scroll, before called somebody and gave call for a speaker.

"Junior honey, why are you calling me such a pleasure time?" I heard familiar famine voice what made me a chill. I wonder, she is still pissed on me after last race. Technically I won, but after that radiator exploded. It's miracle I end without any wounds "I am little busy. Could you wait a minute? … darling I will back to you for a moment, wait for mommy. Oh you are so naught when you yell for mercy." I fast glance on watch on my right hand and sweet droped. Of course, it's time from her activities. Great moment you choose Matt, oh great. Junior looked at me, but I only shrug my shoulders. "Okay. How can I help you?"

"I have kid ..." he started and glanced me "He want work for me, he won a race and beat Cass. But I am not sure ..."

"Paige it's me" I interrupted Junior. He looked at me like total crazy.

From another side we all heard giggled "Oh, it is my precious little Matthew! Oh darling, I am missing you so much. You leave Atlas without any farewell." I gulped. So Paige has mad on me "Oh you are bad boy … but my bad boy. You still own me a payback after last race my love." with my loud growl she giggled again. My god, why my life is so complicate.

Max looked confused at me "Don't ask, really." I said to him "Paige listen, I am sorry about that and last race, but I have my reason to leave Atlas. Right now I have favor to ask." I really, REALLY, don't want ask her for any favor, because she always want something exchange. "Could you give me some references?"

Paige giggled "For my precious darling? Always. Junior meet Sting, one of my best driver. He don't lose a race from almost year, he always escape from police. Also he is great mechanic and really adorable person. And of course he has … very good conditions." I blushed. My god, she really must said it? Paige I hate you. Max elbowed me and using his head, he pointed twins behind Juniors. They are whispered something to each other and looked at me. Melanie focus her eyes on me.

Junior blinked "Wait. You want tell me, he is that Sting you always talking to me?"

"Of course silly. You want him on your crew?" Paige asked "Great choice honey, but I want warn. If one single hair get down from his little head I will punish you." she added with sweet voice. I immediately have chill on my spine "Oh one more thing. Matthew."

I gulped "Yes?"

"When you back to Atlas we will have a long chat … in my private room. Ciao darling" she hang up. I looked at Junior who look like wall. Paige is specific … who I will be lied. She is freaking dominatrix. Half of Atlas was threat by her. My stupidly bring me to her arms and after that … well, we can call her are my 'boss'. She bring me into illegal street racing, lead me when I was confused and made me a man. In very different ways.

"So?" I asked Junior. He sighed.

"You two have that job." I smirked "Go to my Club, we are talking about everything." he added after getting to his car. Melanie winked to me, before did that same. Oh man, it will be interesting night.

Max looked at me "Tell me. If Melody is a devil, so who is that Paige?"

"Satan. A fucking Satan." I growled "Okay, come on. We have still job to do." we both back to NEXTridoron "Destination The Club." I twisted key … but without effect. What?! I tried again, but car didn't start. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself, before switch to Dust Mode.

* * *

 _ **Two days later, near a Tuskon's Book Shop**_

 _Police secure a crime scene, but onlookers whispered about what's happened. Zero zero six and Executor, both in their human form, looked everything from safe distance. Boss wasn't happy after all when he saw a familiar human detective. "So Iron back to game, interesting. But why he killed that Faunus guy without my permission." he didn't notice a certainly boy "And where is Drive?"_

 _"Who knows" Executor said "_ It wasn't him. _For now, hard to tell who killed him, but one is sure. He or she complicated everything." Boss frowned "Police after Cage's death probably closed an investigation, but now they restart it."_

 _"Hmm, we should talk with Fall. Something tells me, her little friends may did it." Six focus on Melody "I must say, Drive new partner is pretty. Probably Tornado will use to achieve his Super Evolution."_

 _"Yes." Executor confirmed his superior opinion "Send him a photo?" Boss smirked._

 _"To bring him here? After my dead body." he chuckled "How about Crash? Like I see, he and his brothers fail."_

 _Executor nodded "We can expect that. He wasn't the best option ..."_

 _"No. He did his job." second Roidmude looked at his comrade "He focus Dark Drive on him, so we eliminate a witness."_

 _"But still Crash didn't kill Drive." Executor muttered. Boss laugh "Hmm?"_

 _"If I want kill Dark Drive I personally attack him or send you. Right now, we will send another Roidmude to entertainment him." Boss said "And if I remember Iron achieve Advance Form."_

 _"Yes. But sending him to eliminate Drive ..."_

 _"Who say I send him to eliminate Drive? I think you don't understand my plans" Boss interrupted him "I think we will give a helping hand to Roman."_

 _Chaser raised his eyebrow "You say we don't help him."_

 _"Of course we don't help him, we only will use him to. We send Iron to little distraction. Drive will take a bait and he focus on two nine." Boss said "And when Drive will be warm up, I want you to test him." He looked at Executor and smirked "You can harm her, but not kill … not now. Do you understand?"_

 _Chaser nodded "Of course." He glance Melody and Max 'I will destroy you … Dark Drive.'_

* * *

 **Meantime**

"Everything ok" a guard gave me back my ID "Hangar C, mister Steinbelt should land any moment." he added and opened a gate. I bowed my head to thanks, before slammed a pedal. Crap, I am defiantly late, professor gonna kill me. Okay, maybe my fault but hey! I will be on the time, even had a little private time with Tiffany, but my precious partner must call. Heh, my brain still can believe somebody killed Tuskon, before he gave any valuable info. Plan A failed like shit, I hope my new work for Junior bring me closer to man who sold a Slowdown Bracelet.

"So I am late" I saw a familiar Bullhead with Krim's company logo on wings. It slowly landed on hangar. With sighed of lose, minutes later NEXTridoron entered a hangar. My eyes noticed a Krim, who talked with man who run Vale's branch. I never liked a bastard. Professor few times nodded, before walked to my car. He knocked two times in window from my side, so I opened a trunk. "New toys for me" I joked to myself, when Krim pull a silver briefcase on trunk, before closed it. Next he shake hand with direction and get in to car. "What that asshole want?"

Krim waved off "Like always, he try turn my attention to his business." he added and pressed something in console "Okay. Go."

"Sir, yes sir" I mocked him and started a ride.

"Could you stop? Rinna are pretty angry about our current relations." Krim said and looked at window "Sometimes I miss you calling me a grandpa, even I don't like it."

I spit "It's your fault, should tell me about Drive before I first time transform." he shake his head "We head a bigger problem."

"Zero zero six, I know."

"Six? Him to problem we had now it's nothing." Steinblet looked me confused "We had a lot bigger problem. Called Weiss Schnee" he only rolled his eyes "Oh no! It's your fault either! She gonna kill me, so if you want me as a Drive you must help me!"

* * *

 _ **Sometimes later**_

 _Mercury and Emerald walked to old warehouse, where the White Fang were moving crates. "Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman said as he approaches the two from behind and wraped his arms around them in a group hug._

 _"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald stated as Torchwick let them both go and approached his desk._

 _"That was a joke." Roman held a piece of paper "And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day."_

 _"What!?" Emerald shouted "Agh..."_

 _Roman smirked "I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." he looked at piece of paper "Why do you have this address?"_

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald asked_

 _"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"_

 _Mercury help his comrade "Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least."_

 _Roman growled annoy "I had that under control."_

 _"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury mocked him_

 _"Listen, you little punk." a thief said pointing a Mercury "If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..._

 _"Do what, Roman?" asked a very soft feminine voice from up. It was a Cinder. She appeared on a platform above them, before steeped onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level._

 _Roman laugh nervously "I'd, uh... not kill them?_

 _"Cinder!" Emerald said excitedly_

 _"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Fall glanced Torchwik._

 _"I was going to..._

 _"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."_

 _"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury said._

 _"What? Like a puma?"_

 _"Yeah, there ya go."_

 _"May I interrupted this mature and serious discussion?" a new voice said. All four was turned to entrance of warehouse, where Boss, Executor and young girl with red hair appeared. "Cinder, could I borrow this two for a moment?" she nodded. Boss walked forward "If I heard correctly? You two clean ..." he pointed Emerald and Mercury "... problem made by him ..." his finger moved to Roman "... without any permission?" he walked to both of teens "Am I correct?"_

 _Emerald looked uncertainly to Cinder. "Yes." Boss spit "Something wrong?" Roidmude zero zero six cough theatrically, gave a signal to his comrade._

 _"Your action will make reaction." Executor said calmly "Police closed Faunus murders case after Cage die few days ago. But after you two did yesterday, they will reopen investigation." Boss stopped moving "Now they will be look for a new suspect and Special Crime Unit can once more try found Wristband's dealer."_

 _Boss sighed "Simply put. What you did was bad for business. And I don't like if somebody ruin my plans." Six turned and punched Emerald, sending her to Cinder's legs. Mercury tried kick, but Roidmude Commander easily catch his leg. "Naive." he smirked and lifted up Mercury, before slammed him. A teen cried in pain. "Next time ... " Boss knelled and pinned Mercury to ground "... I will be less forgiving." Emerald, who stood up, jumped on Six. He spit, before dodged her attacked. A green hair girl rolled on the ground and tried punch Roidmude, but he was faster. With one punch, he easily bring Emerald to the ground "You two really think you will be threat for me? I bet both Future Drives in my human form when they were on armor." Boss laugh, before looked at Cinder "There are all you. Please continue."_

 _Cinder was truly surprised. She knew Roidmudes were unpredictable, but what zero zero six did … she never expected something like that from him. 'I must find that Drive guy and try bring him to my side, before their eliminate me' Fall turned her head to thief. "And Roman, why wasn't the job done sooner?" she questioned._

 _Roman simply motioned around him showing the boxes of Dust they managed to gather. "Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"_

 _Boss clapped his hand "The greatest thief all of time."_

 _"I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" He emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist._

 _Cinder approached to Roman. "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." she placed her hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it. Besides, we're done with Dust." Cinder begins to walk away._

 _"O-okay, then what now?"_

 _"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."_

 _"Coordinates?" Torchwik blinked._

 _Cinder looked back at Roman. "We're proceeding to phase two."_

 _Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempt to light a cigar, but he realized Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turned back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly. Roman growled in angry._

 _"Now I understand why you don't like their, Executor" Boss said to his comrade. "But we can back to business, am I right Roman?" a thief looked suspiciously at Roidmude "When that two … we say they complicate our plan, I decide give you a helping hand." a girl walked to Roman "You don't recognized?"_

 _"I should?" Roman asked. Girl transform to Cobra Type Roidmude "Oh. It's him … or her … or it." he noticed number zero two nine. "Why you ..."_

 _Boss interrupted "Why? It's simply. Kids are kids, they shouldn't play with adults, but they played. They complicate my plan a little. Now Drive will be looking for any suspicious transport and trust me, he can easily find you when you move." Roman sighed "So that why I am once more borrow you two nine. He will make distraction, you quietly do you work."_

 _Torchwik shrugged his shoulder "Whatever. Come." he and Roidmude walked away. Six smirked, he was glad. His plan maybe complicate, but now everything will back on the good tracks._

 _"Call Brain" he said to Executor "I think we find a safe place for new friend."_

* * *

No freaking way. That was my first though, when I saw a place. Big mansion ... mansion I only saw in old photos. Steinbelt's Mansion ...Krim rebuild it. Wow, I pretty suprise. I parked NEXTridon inside a garage. Professor pressed few buttons on touchscreen, before lift started go down. Few second laters, NEXTridoron stay middle of history. The entire area was painted green and white like out of a professional mechanic's dream garage. Monitors and large toolboxes were lining walls, made for taking care of a high tech machine. At the far end of the garage was a lowered metal door with a circular emblem with an R inside of it looking like some kind of hood ornament. We both got up "I can't believe. Steinbelt's mansion was rebuild. Why you don't say a word?" Krim raised his eyebrow.

"I told you last year, but you was so focused on your new video game so you didn't listen me." he said calmly. "I have memories about that mansion Matt, I lived here, before you know what."

"Yeah" I muttered "Professor are you sure it be the best option? I know, thunder don't strike that same place two times, and Heart is focus on searching Banno, but still. It's a place when everything started."

Steinbelt looked at Pit and sighed "You have point, but now I haven't better place for you." Builder and Barricade rode to him and change forms to Spider and Cobra Roidmudes. "Builder will be helping you with repair of NEXTridoron, when Barricade keep eye on mansion." he smirked. Both Shift Cars nodded and I smiled. It was a years when Builder helped me with cars "Also I and Rinna have for you little presents."

"Presents? Okay, who are you and what you do to professor?" I asked. Krim laugh and after he pull out a silver briefcases "I have bad feelings about that."

"Why? Matt have some faith on me!"

"Like when you send me to dance school?"

"Oh stop. You have nine years and that was my first months as your guardian. Also it was Rinna idea." he frowned, before opened. I saw three new Shift Car "Met your new comrades. Juice Fruits" he pointed an orange car "Splendid Shinobi" a red toy blinked with his lights "and Luminary Spirit" a black orange toy honked. I blinked confused. Their created a new shift cars?

"Wait. Fruits was on of dad types and my driver can't use original Drive's types."

Krim smirked "Correctly. So we created new Shift Car based on old, but you only change a tire, still be in NEXT Type. Shinobi and Spirit work same that way." They might be useful. If I correct, Type Fruit was based on Kamen Rider Gaim and he was freaking Space God, and Spirit must match to Kamen Rider Ghost. I only heard story about that two riders. But Shinobi … I was sure I heard about team of colorful ninjas, but I never think it was true. "And now presents from your aunt."

"Matt!" I heard a shouted. When I turned, my eyes widen open. In door stood a girl in Ruby's age. She had long brown hair and oceanic blue eyes and wore a white, strapless dress, very similar to Weiss outfit when she was younger. A girl smiled and I everywhere recognized that smiled "I'm hungry!"

"Lilly!?" Krim laugh. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I turned to professor "You must kidding me. Now I have hunt a Roidmude and keep eye on her? You defiantly pay me to less."

"Eh! I can protect myself!" Lilly frowned. I sweet droped. My god, why me?

* * *

 _ **Meantime, Beacon Academy**_

 _"Well Ice Queen, you back Thursday angry like never before and you didn't tell why." Yang said raised her head from pillow "And you are still angry. I wonder why."_

 _Weiss glared her blond teammate "Not your interest." she muttered and backing to book. Yang raised her eyebrow, before looked at her sister who ate a cookies "So don't ask."_

 _"Umm Weiss" Ruby started. Young Schnee rolled her eyes "Maybe you should tell us. We can help ..."_

 _"You can't change idiot to responsibility man, so you can't help me." Snowflake tried again back to her book, but Yang closed her book "What are you doing?"_

 _"I force you to tell us what happened. Even for you …" Blond girl tried find a properly word "... it's weird. Maybe you are sometimes cold as ice for us, but now you act like somebody killed your dog. Heck, you almost had a big argue with Blake, when she mention that Kamen Rider guy." Weiss growled when Yang said a 'Kamen Rider' "It's about him, right?"_

 _"Not him!" Weiss shouted and got up "It's about a Kamen Rider, I don't care about spandex superhero!" she glared Xiong. "I only want know why people I care lie to me. First Blake and now him. What's next?"_

 _Rose blinked before realized about who her teammate are talking "Weiss, you want tell us you are mad on Matt for a some reason?" Ruby asked and put her cookie aside._

 _"Trouble with boyfriend?" Yang mocked her teammate. Schnee muttered something to her, before sit next to Ruby._

 _"Yes, I am really mad at him!" Weiss growled angry and glared Yang "And stop calling him my boyfriend. Heck, I don't know I want still calling him my friend." Schnee buried her face in hands. "He change after his brother disappear to worse, but he never acted like coward. Even if truth was bad and can hurt me or anybody, he always said." Ruby placed hand on Weiss shoulder, try comfort her partner "I only want know why he is doing this."_

 _Yang sighed "Weiss ..."_

 _"I know he lied to me about his work, but I didn't ask why. I knew he had own trouble in home. Ejii disappeared, miss Rinna focus on her work to cure his daughter, Andy get out of control and professor with Gou training him like never before." she looked at Yang and Ruby "His life complicate, he must quit racing club, because everything started overgrown him. Trust me, he can spend all day in club and only watched a race. He loved ... no, he loves car racing more than anything in the world. He can talk a hours about last Formula One Race or WRC Rally. When he quit... he was so miserable."_

 _Ruby blinked "Really? He was so happy ..."_

 _Weiss smirked "Faster Yang re-dye her hair, when you saw self-pitting Matt. Not his style, he always must played a macho. Sometimes is really irritating."_

 _"So why are you mad at him?" Yang asked and sit opposite to Weiss "What happened at park?"_

 _Weiss sighed "After Ruby leave us, we decide to continue evening" Yang smirked "That wasn't a date!"_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Yang." Ruby glared her older sister._

 _"When we want go, a weird robots attacked us. One of they looked execely like in Ruby and Blake description. Their want kill Matt for a some reason. We fought back, without any results, but he somehow destroy body one of their. Few moments later a second one hit me and I black out." she looked at to window "When I woke up, Matt carried me and he said a Kamen Rider saved us, but something in my mind snap. He lied me about source of Slowdown, he didn't tell me his work were connected with that robots. When I demand a truth, he said he can't."_

 _Yang and Ruby looked to each others. "You should don't care." Xiong Long said. "I know, I repeat what Matt said to you, but he has point. If he didn't tell you he must have a reason."_

 _"Yeah. Matt is nice guy." Ruby added._

 _"But ..."_

 _Yang placed a hand on her friend shoulder "Don't think, only listen what you heart want." she smiled "And I think he reconsider everything and he maybe tell what going on. So when he call answer a damn phone." Weiss nodded "Good."_

 _"Guess you both have a right." Weiss said._

 _Ruby smiled and hugged Schnee "No problem."_

 _"We are friends after all." Yang added. "Now we should try find Blake and ..." before she ended, a door suddenly opened. All three girls noticed Blake … who tried catch a purple toy car "What the hell?!"_

 _"Help me!" a Faunus girl shouted "I finally activate it ..." Shadow turn and stooped before Blake's face. A girl lost her balance and fell over. Shadow honked angry few times. "What?" a car show a hologram of the last news._

 _Ruby gasped "They can do it?! Awesome!" Shadow honked. "Hmm?"_

 _"Hey, he looks like one a fought few days ago." Weiss noticed Iron who made a chaos in city. Shadow's light blinked "He … tried talking?"_

 _Ruby remember something "Yeah! Kamen Rider understand what that toy said to him." Blake stood up, before she clinched a fist. "Blake?"_

 _"I am going to find answers for few questions." Shadow honked and ride to Faunus shoulder "You are with me?" Weiss, Ruby and Yang nodded._

* * *

 **At that same time, Steinbelt's Mansion in Vale**

"Hot, hot!" I sat next to Lilly, who watching a cartoon on tv, and placed her bowl on the table "I think you are to old for that." I muttered and blow my bowl "And next time you are going to shop."

She frowned "Hello, I am fourteen so I can watch that." she took her bowl "And I remind you, it was your turn."

I rolled my eyes "Come on, my turn was day before I leave Altas and I went to shop, made a dinner cleaned a dish. Next was Andy and you. Sometimes I really hate you."

She giggle "But you love your precious little sister, everybody knows that" I growled annoyed and took first bite "And where are juice?" NEXT and Flare ride with two glasses of orange juice "Thank you."

NEXT honked and rode away, when Flare turned to TV "Be careful, it's hot and spicy. Tomari's Ramen." I said, before taking a glass and took a sip "Next time I will cook a spaghetti."

Lilly took her bowl and started slurp her dinner "So good! I love your cooking, bro!" she started ate like crazy. I smiled and return to my dinner "Andy can't cook." she said w break on eating.

"No shit. He can burn a water." I mocked my cousin. Lilly giggled "He and Weiss are the worst cook I ever see."

Lilly blinked "But you always said, Weiss cook is good and ate with big smile on face." I rolled my eyes "Oh, you lied her. Why?"

"Remember what she did to Andy when she criticize her?" Lilly gulped, before she remind what Weiss did to Andy "You have yout answer. I want live few years longer." she nodded "So, you are back to school. It's something new."

"Yep! Mom give me permission." she smiled "After last half year of home teaching I finally back to school. And you know? I can't believe I said it." she laugh.

I smirked "Me and Andy have bad influence on you sis." I started slurp mu dinner.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Mom was asking you took number that receptionist from hotel." I rolled my eyes "She can't wait for your children!" I choke and spit. What just she said?!

"What?! Me and she was only one time!"

"Just kidding." Lilly smirked. "But your reaction was priceless. Like when Ejii told you Krim's send you on dance class again."

I growled annoy "You must really remind me that? I really want kill myself."

"Yes! I am your little sister dumbass! So yes, one of my duty is taunting you." she grinned "But don't complain. You always can dance. You can used that!"

"My god, your are like aunt. Maybe you finally gimme a break and stop complain I'm still single." I said still calmly, but I felt my rage increase "You are Andy's sister, not my, so please focus on him and his idiotic behavior. Or one day he really do something stupid."

Lilly giggled "Like always, try change topic because you know what I ask. Clever big bro." she took a next sip from her bowl and added "But still you are better older brother than that idiot, my biological brother. You always buy me a better presents!" she grinned. I sweet droped. Ladies and gentlemen, daughter of Noble prize winner. I can't believe, aunt Rinna is one the most brilliant mind on the Remnant, but her kids are far far away. Okay, Andy maybe sometimes has flash of intellect, but Lilly? Yeah, she is still kid … maybe I am wrong and she only act? "But you are to far to older sis."

"I know, I know." I waved off and smiled. Thanks god, Weiss and Winter treat Lilly like their younger sister. So me, Andy and Ejii can focus on really important thing … video games, cars and girls. "Funny, sometimes I have felling she loves you more than her biological sister."

Lilly shake her head "No, she loves Weiss more than me. I envy Snowflake, I really want old sister like Winter for good." she want took an another slip from bowl, but stooped "Hey, you remind me something. Snowflake study in Beacon, right?"

"Yeah. First year, next Monday she start next semester."

"So you met her, right? Or you finally asked her for a date?" she asked curiosity. I knew it she asked about that. Well, when aunt Rinna covertly tried arrange me with Snowflake, because she knew I hate when she pushed me to find a girlfriend, than Lilly do it directly. I can't blame her, she really like Weiss, but forcing me to do something only pissing me off. Krim's know that very well.

"Lilly for god sake!" I shouted. I was angry, annoyed and pretty piss on her. "How many times I must tell you she is only my friend?!"

"I only say you will be great couple and ..." with my glare she stooped "Jeeez, okay. But are you met?"

I took a few big breath and tried calm myself. "Yeah. Two times, by incident. First two days after my arrived to Vale, she was with her one of teammate … her name was Yang if I remember correctly. Second times was last Thursday. Again, she was with teammate, Ruby Rose. Nice girl in your age, I think you two could be good friend."

Lilly smirked "That Ruby must intrigue you." She did it again. Man, I sometime want kill her.

Girl took a sip of her juice "Lilly, she has silver eyes." my little sister's choke.

"What?! That …" she was scared. "But grandpa said … no, you must be mistake." I shake my head. "Oh no. We must do something before ..."

"Relax. She is too young, probably she don't active her power. We still have a time, so we gonna find her."

"Okay, I trust you." Lilly said still nervous "So why we don't invite her? I mean Weiss."

I sighed "She is really mad on me and doesn't answer my calls. Listen, she saw Crash in Advance Form and finally she want know a truth. I can't say it so straight … this is too crazy even for me."

"Wait. You still don't tell her?" I nodded "Wow, I was pretty sure she knew about Dark Drive. First time you keep grandpa orders, I am shock."

"I haven't another choice. I don't want lose her like I lose mom, dad and Ejii. You, Andy, her, Winter, aunt Rinna … you are only family to me right now, so I want protect you."

"Or simply you don't want argue with her about that."

I chuckled. She really knew me better than I thought "Too either, sis. Too either." I finish my dinner "But I write her you are in town. She definitely come here, even if she is mad at me. You are her lovely little sister." I smirked. Lilly smiled and went to kitchen for a next bowl, so I turned TV on another chanel. NEXT ride to me and honked "Hmm?" he honk few times "Oh, yeah. Tell Builder to give a check up. Probably something with Dust to Core switch, but I am not sure." NEXT ride away. Lilly back and she gave me a package "Hmm?"

"It's come Wednesday." she said, before sat on couch "I want open, but mom noticed and lectured me."

"And she did a right thing. How many times I told you to don't open my post or package?"

She laugh nervous "Two hundred? Oh come on! You hardly ever order something to home ..."

"But you also open my letters, Lilly." I opened box "Well hello" I put out new Rubic's cube "Finally."

"Again?" she asked annoyed "You must really find a girlfriend." Lily muttered and took a slurp. I chuckled, before examine a new cube. "But the way, well is grandpa?"

"Why I should know?" I shrugged "He said about business diner or something. I don't care." She nodded.

"We interrupt program to broadcast a breaking news." a voice for tv shouted. Lilly groan unhappy. "A strange Grimm causing a chaos on Vale's City streets." Grimm in middle of the City?

"Matt, look!" my sister shouted and pointed a TV.

I looked at screen and noticed breaking news. That wasn't a Grimm, that was a Roidmude I bet last week! He returned and made a chaos in a city "Iron!" Something was wrong. His body was different color. Not red, now a purple with gray and black elements. He must achieve Advance form, but who cares. He is oversize tin still and only one warrior can beat him. A Drive! I stood up and took driver from my jacket "Lilly call Krim and tell what's happened. I have job to do."

 **START OUR MISSION!**

"NEXT!" I yelled, before pressed a key button on Driver. Type Shift Car ride to my hand "And please plug my Scroll to charge if you want play on him."

She puffed her cheeks "It's my fault you have a lot of games?"

"Nope, but it's your fault you never plug in to charger after finish." she rolled her eyes. With smirk on my face, I pulled NEXT to Brace "Henshin"

 **DRIVE! TYPE NEXT!**

When my armor formed and tire slammed a chest, I shrug my shoulder "Okay. Time to work."

* * *

 _Melody take cover and reload her weapon, still hoped that this wasn't really happening. But how is it possible? Last time she saw a humanoid android with cobra head, Matt explained her that was low class core … but what the heck was this thing?! It was massive, strong like hell and all bullets hit without any freaking results._

 _"Crap! Why this thing don't want die!" Jerry shouted and hide after bullets in clip ended "Fuck! Where the heck are Military when you need it!"_

 _"Oh shut up!" Melody snapped, before throw him new clip "You think Military will destroy it?! No way!" She took a biggest breath of her life and straighten up. Young Detective took a fast look around her. The police were firing their guns at a weird robot creature, but bullets didn't work. She back to her cover "This is useless! We are only pissing him of!"_

 _Iron laugh " **That is too easy.** " It leaped at the closest officer, who kept firing to him. Once it got in close proximity, monster grabbed him by the neck and flung him at a nearby car. The impact made a loud smack and if one had been closer to the place of impact, they would have heard a snapping sound and would have seen the small amount of spider web-like cracks on the window._

 _"Motherfucker!" One of the policemen had lost it after he saw a fellow officer be so callously injured. He shot the thing in the head as he ran up to exact his revenge._

 _" **Oh?** " Iron turned his head and noticed a policeman. He immediately got his interest " **Pest!**_

 _"No! Get back here! We can't take this thing on one-on-one!" Jerry shouted to cop. He don't want many casualties, because it was his case and that may destroy his dream about promotion to inspector rank. "What an idiot!"_

 _Melody shouted "Full back immediately! Full back!"_

 _Reaming officers started to back away "Retreat!" Jerry gave an order. Second later Iron leaped to their cover "Bastard!" he yelled and tried punched Roidmude, but monster blocked "Wha ..." he didn't finish, because Iron grabbed him by neck and flung him to nearby bus stoop._

 _"Jerry!" Melody shouted terrify. She crawled back and fired few next time to Iron, without any effects. "Stay back!"_

 _Iron glanced her " **How lively-looking. You are coming with me** " he grabbed her and tried pull out, but a dark blue blur appeared from nowhere, sending a big punch to Iron's gut, forcing him to bow. " **What?** " Roidmude muttered and looked high. A devil arrived._

 _"You are rude zero two nine. You don't know to how to escort a pretty lady." Dark Drive mocked him, before one hundred and eighty degree roundhouse kick sending Iron back. "Are you okay detective Narumi?"_

 _Melody blinked confuse "You know me?"_

 _Dark Drive nodded "Of course. We have mutual friend, so I want ask you to take that nice ass and hide. This is my game now." a Rider turned again and glared Iron, who stood up. "Now. New goals. Eliminate Roidmude Zero Two Nine once and for all." Advance Roidmude ran toward him, when Rider slowly walked forward. "Mission resume ..." Rider flicked his left hand, before blocked a strike "... right now!"_

* * *

 ** _Meantime_**

 _Ozpin put down his glass on the table "Mister Steinbelt, could you tell why you invite us?"_

 _Krim smiled and looked to his Scroll "Straight to business. Let's me see … Oh yes, Matt fight against Iron, so I can." he clicked something, before hologram of Dark Drive versus Advance Roidmude appeared. "I am invite you for this dinner, because you, mister Ozpin." Glynda raised her eyebrow "My or I should tell Rinna's student are my network researcher and hacker. Last week he told me about downloading a very rare video from Vale's CCT Archive." Glynda and Ozpin looked each other "I want ignore that, because if we try find a person who download that video might be suspicious."_

 _"But you didn't ignore that" Ozpin said._

 _"No, I want ignore until something happened." Krim answered and took a sip from his glass "Specially when Dark Drive fought against Crash Roidmude and meantime someone started search about his true identity. And next about first Drive." Headmaster smirked, before Krim's clap "Good job, mister Ozpin. You caught me off guard. Chris always shutdown all monitoring camera in place when Dark Drive fight. Could I know how you get information who is Dark Drive?"_

 _"Simply. I send a drone to keep eye on Team RWBY after … little mess in docks." Steinbelt nodded "Few days later, I had a lucky day. Matthew want protect his friend, so he transformed." Krim sighed disappoint "Something's wrong?"_

 _Professor waved off "No. I should know, Matt always will be lost his mind, when Weiss is danger. Thank god, he didn't use his Semblance."_

 _Glynda raised her eyebrow "His Semblance? In his hasn't any sign in record about his Semblance."_

 _"Because it's classified. Tomari's family Semblance are pretty useful if user can control it. Matt have the strongest Semblance in family, unfortunately he can't control it properly way. And probably James want him in Atlas Academy." Steinbelt looked screen, when Dark Drive change tire "Hmn, he use Hunter to fight against Iron. That bring a memory." Ozpin glance a hologram._

 _"He isn't the best." Glynda said "He is lack of experience, his is to cocky."_

 _"Yes, I am have that same opinion, but his compatible with Next system and have heart to fight. When previous user disappeared, I haven't much time to find good candidate for next Drive." Krim said "Of course, for you, Huntsman and Huntress, his skill are lack, but trust me. When he fight he gave all he have or even more, that make him good Kamen Rider." professor smirked "And he use Nex Drive System, my opus magnum"_

 _"Nex Drive System" Ozpin repeated "So his father used previous one and he destroyed Roidmudes years ago, am I right?"_

 _"Yes. First Drive System worked on first generation of Core Drivias, when Mach System used second. Matt's using third generation. In past Roidmudes used prototype version, now they had a new type."_

 _"New source of energy, probably can replace Dust." Krim nodded "How many you build before they rebel?" Steinbelt was little surprise. "I did my homework, mister Steinbelt. Gravity Surge ability are one of theoretical way to use Core Drivias. You may bought all books about Theory of Core Drivias, but I still few example can find in Beacon's library. Please no worried, I hide all copy."_

 _"I created one, a first human type Roidmude. He is … was … " Krim sighed when memory about Chase return " …. prototype. Roidmude Zero Zero Zero, Proto-Zero. Banno asked me for that, and I was so stupid to did that. Before Roidmude's rebel I installed Core Driviar in Proto-Zero and programed him."_

 _"Banno?" Glynda asked "Banno Tenjoru? Famous A.I genius who disappear forht … oh." Goodwitch figured._

 _"He was a first victim." Ozpin said calmly._

 _"Not exactly. Banno stole my technology and transfer his concussion to tablet, but Bra … I mean zero zero three ... captured him and used to reprogram Roidmude's core. Me and his road crossed again when I and Shinnosuke fought against his creation and my life mistake. If I can back in time, I never allow install Core Driviar in Roidmudes or even never work with Banno."_

 _Ozpind nodded "If I can, I want ask you about types of Roidmudes." Krim smiled._

 _"Mister Ozpin, I invite you for certainly reason and this is one of than." professor said and show him Scroll "I want make alliance with you, Headmaster. You see, maybe I have three Kamen Riders, technology to create army of warrior use Drive System, weapons, information and money, but I am not stupid. I can win this battle without ally, who can training a worthy person to use Drive's weapons." Krim added. Glynda looked at Scroll, when Ozpin take another sip for his glass "And my students can't be any city. When Third Global Freeze will begin, I want prepare so many man and women to fight for their freedom." Glynda passed his boss a Scroll._

 _"Let say I might be interested" Headmaster spoke after while._

 _"For a good sign, I told you both about Roidmude's type." Krim showed a second hologram "It is major three types. First is Cobra" he pointed a hologram "that type has superhuman strength. Iron is one of their. Second is Spider" Hologram changed to new Roidmude "they can climb walls and generate a spider web, but only low class. After evolution, they forsaken that feature for a new power. At last is a Bat type." hologram changed again "They can form wings and fly. Like Spider Type, they forsaken that ability after evolution."_

 _Opzin nodded "Three major and?" Krim sighed and show they Proto-Zero "Human Type."_

 _"Yes. A Human Type. Prototype Roidmude was first Human Type, later I created Cyberoid ZZZ to my insurance, but I didn't use that." professor answered and looked at hologram "He was a first Drive, a warrior who saved mankind in first Global Freeze. His name was … is … Chase." Krim sighed "He was not only my creation, but also a comrade … friend. When he was defeated and I was separated from his, I was sure I lost him for ever. Thanks to Shinnosuke and Kiriko, he returned to us and once again become a Kamen Rider."_

* * *

With Monster Tire on my chest, I rolled aside, dodged Iron strike "Time to end this." In my left hand approach a new weapon. It look like mix of gun and red colored Tridoron's doors with landing panel on the center. Door Gun ... my dad really can't named a weapon. Sterring Sword, Trailer Cannon."Eat this." I quick aimed Iron and shot him multiple times. Roidmude cried in pain, when I opened and closed a gun's door. He tried escape, but ...

 **CHARGE!**

Next aimed and again few more shoot hit Iron, sending his on the ground. I pressed start button on Driver, before I loaded Monster into Landing Panel.

 **FINISHER!**

I aimed Iron, when he slowly getting up.

 **FULL THROTTLE! MONSTER!**

"Monster … PerfectShot!" I pressed a trigger. My weapon fired a ball of energy resembled a monster's face.

It ate an Iron, cause him to exploded. " **Curse you Drive!** " His core fly up. One more shoot, one more bullet and one more Roidmude on my list.

"Roidmude zero two nine ..." I aimed core. One more shot and … a shadow from nowhere catch Iron's core and flew away. 'What the ...' It stooped at nearest ledge. Then I noticed what going on "Roidmude!" My new opponent was a low class Spider Type with core. Zero … crap I can't read more. He glared me and escape. "Back here!" I ran to NEXTridoron. Why someone again must interrupted my hunting!

* * *

 _Krim frowned "It could be" he muttered once again watching a video "No, he can't … can he?"_

 _"I am gonna kill that bastard!" Matt should "I am going to chase him. His is only low class, Spider type, I don't see a number, but he shouldn't be a big problem."_

 _"No Matt, let him go. We have more much trouble" Krim said, when Ozpin show him Mashin Chaser fought against Team RWBY "Ch … I mean Executor attack four girls. Probably he will try kill they."_

 _"But Iron …" Matt sighed "Okay. Crap. Must he show up again? Send me a coordinates." Krim clicked something on his Scroll "I got it. Weird. It's close to park when I fought with Crash … Wait a minute. Professor, you don't want tell Executor try kill … Bastard … "_

 _A silent from Matt only make Krim to sighed loud "Matt?" he looked Scroll "He hang out. Just great. And she call him stubborn and reckless idiot, when he only try protect her."_

 _"I see Miss Schnee is in very close relations with your student" Goodwitch said. Krim growled annoyed. "This is a problem?"_

 _"I don't know yet. They are in close relations, maybe to close if you ask me." Krim muttered "I suggest send someone to bring girls back to Beacon after fight." Ozpin nodded and looked on Glynda. She rolled her eyes, before stood up and leave a restaurant. "So Mister Ozpin, we can back to business I guess."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Good. Like I said before I want give you and miss Goodwitch all valuable information, weapon and technology to defend your students from Roidmude, but …" Krim once more glance a record on his table. "but I want ask you for a one favor." Ozpin nodded "I want ..."_

* * *

"Kamen Rider?!" Yang shouted surprise like hell. She can be. Not every day strange armored figure with tire on his chest saved you form crazy armored robot. I fast glanced rest of her team. Weiss helping Ruby stood up, when Blake ran toward us, but I stopped her "I-I can't believe …"

I chuckled and got up "Can you walk?" she nodded "Good, but for now wait." I glared Chaser "You miss me? I really can't believe boss still have hope true you are there!"

Mashin Chaser growled angry " **I am not him anymore, I am free for beaning human's puppet. Now I fight for sake of my kind** " He fired few next bullets toward to girl behind me, but I covered her. Man, tomorrow that will hurt. " **Die Drive!** " Time to plan b. I snapped my fingers, give a signal. Ten mini roads appeared from nowhere and attacked my opponent " **You bastard!** "

"We haven't much time, so let's go." I lift Yang up and lean her on my shoulder, before ran to Blake. "That third time I saved you or someone from your team, you own me a coffee." Cat faunus frowned on my joke "You should smile often." I handed Yang to Blake. She exchange gave me a familiar Shift Car. "No way ..." Shadow honked.

"I fix him, but ..."

I bowed my head "Thank you. I was worried about him" I said. "Doctor!" we all heard ambulance siren. A white Shift Car ride to us. "Try restore him to fight condition." Purple Shift Car started honked and I smirked under my mask. "Don't be such a pussy. Oh Doctor, when you finish with Shadow, take care of girls." Ambulance Shift Car honked and took purple toy away with his loud honk with hate. "You and your team must hide. Don't play a super hero, he even for me is a big trouble." Blake nodded and with Yang on her shoulder, their both ran away. "Mission start …no. A duel start … " I flick my left hand, before rushed. When my cover ride away, I jumped on Chaser "... right now!" We both fall in ground and rolled toward.

Mashin Chaser tried using his Break Gunner, but I was faster and with my right leg kick, I disarm him. Chaser growled angry, before block my second kick, at the same time catching my right leg. Just perfect. I jumped a little and kicked him into chest by my left leg, force him to let go my leg. Chaser fall into his back, but before I did anything he rolled toward his weapon and aimed me. Crap! Few bullets hit me, pushed me little back and giving Executor time to back on his feet. I shook my head and last moment parried strike from Break Gunner, which he hold in his right hand, before jumped two steps back.

Chaser tried again strike me, so seeing a chance to hit I waited for a good moment. When it appeared, I ducked under Roidmude hand and punch him into gut. Chaser groaned in pain and stop moving for a moment, so I didn't waste it. With big uppercut I force him to give me room. Time to NEXT Combo. My left arm swung and clenched fist strike in Executor face, before I turned my body and slammed elbow into his ribs. Roidmude cried in pain, when I jumped, turning again my body, and kicked him into face. Well, that was a last part of my combo, but Chaser dodged my kick and when I was opened, he finally slammed Break Gunner to my chest and send me into ground. Uhh, that hurt. "Crap." I immediately stood up and prepared for another round.

" _ **How many times you must use it?**_ " my belt started talking. Professor use Dark Driver to communicate with me? Something I didn't see a lot of time.

"You know, I am little busy" I muttered and parried attacked from Chaser "Could you phone later?"

A face on belt change " _ **Very funny. I want you remember. You can't destroy him. I still hope ...**_ "

I growled, before kicked Chaser away "Stay here for a moment!" I lower my head down "And are you freaking kidding me? Let me think. He tried kill me twenty five times, seven time injured Andy, three tried harm Lilly, almost kidnap aunt Rinna and few minutes ago, he tried murder Snowflake and her team. Give me one good reason to keep him alive." I snapped angry. How many times I must repeat professor that same. He is dead, only we can do for him is destroy his body.

" _ **Duck**_ " Krim order. I did what he said. And in last moment I dodge from Chaser punch. Good timing. " _ **Listen I know what he did, I know your opinion about Chase, but it's still a hope. He missed first shot, his hand shake. His original program still fight, we must help him back to us!**_ " Krim yelled. I sighed in lost. I must trusted Professor opinion. He created Proto-Zero, he created Drive system. Dad probably trusted him … and also try came back Chase. " _ **I am only please to try don't destroy him, Rinna almost prepare system to restore old him**_."

"I will try, but I don't promise anything." I said and flick my left hand "I am doing this for uncle Gou." Chaser want pressed a knob on his weapon, but before I did anything, a purple shuriken fired to Chase, made him took few steps back.

" **What?** " Shadow slammed him, before ride to my hand. Under mask I smirked. He loved a big and dramatic entrances.

I pressed a start knob on Driver, activating Standby Mode. Shift Car honked few time "Screw you too! It's my fault you again got shoot by Roidmude?" a told to Shadow. He only blinked his lights. "Typical" I replace NEXT with him.

 **TIRE CHANGE!**

NEXT Tire ejected as a purple tire with four blades pointing out of them making it look like a giant shuriken connected to my body.

 **MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

In my right hand materialized a Blade Gunner "Maybe I am not a shinobi, but ..." I turned my weapon upside down. Now blade was pointed toward ground and I took stance like old videos I watched with Andy. Chaser snorted. "It's time to rampage!"

* * *

 _Blake finished patched Yang's wound. Blonde hairs Huntress in training nodded thankfully to her. "Next time I will kick his ass."_

 _"That was reckless." Weiss said, bandage Ruby's bullet wound in right arm "And still I can't believe how he easily destroy our Aura. One shot." she muttered and looked at Dark Drive fight with Mashin Chaser. "And now him. What's going on here?! Blake it's your fault!"_

 _"My fault? Excuse me, I didn't know that freak show again." Kunochi snaped "He definitely isn't a human." Yang clinched her fist_

 _"If he beat me when I was using my Semblance …" blonde hunstaman punched a wall next to her. "He is robot too? But I never saw a machine like that."_

 _Blake nodded, before Ruby said "I wonder" all three girls focus on their leader "How Kamen Rider knew where we are? We haven't contact him, right?"_

 _"Good question." Blake said "Maybe that purple toy car called Shadow ..." Weiss heard that name raised her eyebrow. She heard that somewhere before "... sent an alarm signal?"_

 _"Maybe, we should ask him later." Yang muttered, before she noticed Drive created a purple shuriken "If he is a human, so I want know who he is, how he get that armor and how where he learn to fight with that."_

 _"Wow!" Ruby was amazed, but Weiss noticed something else. "He definitely isn't a Huntress, maybe he is a ninja?" Dark Driver fighting style was very familiar to someone she knew. She can with ninety five percent accuracy said Kamen Rider next move. "You think he show me his weapon?" Rose added, when Weiss noticed a combo who only one person knew and used in every fight between her and him._

 _Yang chuckled "That's Ruby for you."_

 _'That is ridiculous. He can't be …' Weiss stooped. Chaser was on his knees and Drive took a little run up, before he sprinted forward. Drive jumped a little and his knee hit a Mashin Chaser's face. Young Hairress eyes winded open to her shock 'No way! Shinning Dragon! But it's only one explanation. He is a Dark Drive!'_

 _Blake noticed her teammate reaction "Everything okay?" she asked. Weiss clinched her fists._

 _"Yeah." she glared Dark Drive 'I hope you have good explanation for that. Or someone die tonight.'_

* * *

 **SH-SH-SHADOW!**

I turned into a purple blur, before ran around Chase, who fired from Break Gunner and tried hit me. Finally he gave up, took a defense stance and wait for my next move. If you ask me, something with him is wrong. That duel is too easy, like somehow he didn't use all his power. Bur why? Last time we almost kill each other. Andy saved me in last moment from suicide strike.

When I finally stop, my blur go one more lap and changed into perfect duplicates of me, surround a Chaser. There were a total of four clones summoned. Chase raised his Break Gunner " **You think you scare me?** "

I waved off "Nah, you don't know a fear." we told in union. I have chill on my spine. I always thing that power was weird. Even if there are only clone … still it's me. I don't know world is prepared for more than one me. "You still may surrender ..." he aimed to one of my clone and fire a bullet, destroying it. I smirked under my helmet. Maybe I didn't like him, but he can fight "I should expect that. Attack!" me and rest of clone dashed to Chase. Clone number one tried slashed from a side, but Grim Reaper ducked and with kick eliminated my copy. That was fast. Clone two had more lucky and his stab Chaser from behind.  
Executor almost lost his balance and fall. Clone three jumped into air as he slammed his Blade Gunner knuckle part into Chaser face, sending him to ground. Two and me tried stab my opponent, but he rolled in last moment and focus his Break Gunner toward clone two. When he pulled a trigger, I cover my clone from destroying. Two nodded thankfully, before dashed to getting up Chase. Three join to Two and both tried slashed Chaser, but to our surprise he blocked both strike. Fast pressing a knob on my weapon.

 **GUN!**

And I aimed my opponent, before fired a purple mini shuriken. Bullets hit his chest, making his stumble back. " **Damn** " he cried, before his chest start glowing. What the hell? Before I did anything, Chase rushed to my clone number two. Three tried protect his comrade, but Executor with one precision strike with Break Gunner destroyed him. Okay, he is pissed. " **You will be pay for that.** " he threat me. Yeah, I heard that from months.

"Keep him busy!" I yelled to my clone, before pressing a button on brace.

 **SHADOW!**

I was pointing Blade Gunner at Mashin Chaser, before closed my eyes for a moment to amplify my focus and concentration. Edge of my blade started glowing to purple. Chaser meantime eliminate my lost clone "Furious Drive Combo! Shadow version!" I opened eyes and dashed to my opponent. Chaser had not expected to come from me, he never saw this technic. Within seconds, I closed the gap and raised Blade Gunner high before bringing it down hard. His first instinct was to raise both arms and put them in a cross formation to guard the first blow. I immediately crouched as soon as I landed to try an aerial launcher, but Chaser parred my strike, before kicked me. I was pushed little back, when Grim Reaper continue assault. He swung his arm with Break Gunner and tried punched me, but my reflex saved me once again. I jumped back, ducking a strike, made me someplace to swung my blade. I slashed him two times, sparks flew as the attack hit him.

He rolled back, ducked my third slash. " **You did your homework, Drive.** " He pull out Spider Viral Core. I immediately pressed a knob on Driver and pull out Shadow from brace. Chaser put Spider Core into his weapon.

 **TUNE!**

His right arm was armed with a red shield like weapon with a pincer resembles a Spider Fangs.

 **SPIDER!**

Hmm. I knew one thing. Spider Fang are to much dangerous for a Shadow Tire. Chaser strength increases, so it forced me to change a tire. And I knew a guy who can help me. I catch Dump from a Shift Holder "Time to Rumble" I placed Dump to Brace.

 **TIRE CHANGE! RUMBLE DUMP!**

New tire slammed on my chest, I raised Smasher on my left hand and Blade Gunner in right, I took a battle stance. "Shall we?" I asked, before Chase raised Spider Fang and dashed to me, tried stab me with his new weapon. With my block made by blade, I turned and strike Smasher into Chaser's shoulder making him stumbled back. I spun on my legs, before slashing him into chest. I tried slashed him second time, but he blocked my attacked with Spidey Fang. Chase used a chance and stab me with Fang, pushing me back. I dodged a second stab, striking both Smasher and Blade Gunner to Chaser, he again used his weapon like a shield. Didn't see any another option, I pressed a knob on my primary weapon, before pull a trigger.

 **BLADE! DRIFT SPIN!**

I was started spinning around myself and Chase, hitting him using my both weapon. Chaser cried in pain and fall on the right knee. I stooped and pointed my blade to him " **Good. Now you are truly opponent for me.** " he stood up. He is tough. Chaser rushed to me and tried stab me with his weapon. Seeing a next strike, my body react. I blocked stab with Blade Gunner. Before I realized what going on, he easily disarm me and tossed my weapon away. I tried block attack with Smasher, but I parried only first strike. Second hit me on the chest and I groaned in pain. Chaser swung his arm again to strike, so I jumped back. To my unlucky, he catch my leg and pull me to him. Spidey Fang stab my chest, sending me to the ground. My back hurts. " **It's the end.** " he tried finish me with his weapon, but few centimeters before my neck he stooped. His hand start shaking " **Again … why I can't.** "

Holy crap, professor have a right. Maybe really old Chase still is in him. "Chance!" I yelled before rolled back and summon Door Gun. I aimed Chaser and shot him few times. Bullets ends very fast, so I opened and closed a door.

 **CHARGE!**

Next series pushed him a back. I, still aimed him, slowly stood up. "Wait!" he glared me, but stooped "I know you are here, so stop. Chase try remember who you really are!"

" **Chase ...** " Chaser catch his head " **Who I am …** " he muttered, before his chest started glowing again. I must send that record to Pit in Atlas, that might help aunt Rinna. "I know who I am" he pressed a knob on the Break Gunner. " **I am Mashin Chaser! Prepare yourself, future Drive!** "

 **EXECUTION!**

"Prof, I tried. Maybe next time." I pressed a black button on driver "And Dark Drive for you!" I shouted, before pressed a red button on brace.

 **FINISHER!**

We both started ran to each other. When we were close, I jumped up, when Executor pressed a trigger.

 **FULL THROTTLE!/FULL BREAK!**

 **DUMP!/SPIDER!**

"Rumble Punch!" Smasher collided with the Spidey Fang. Next was a boom and big force, which sent me rolling across the ground. From a few second, my body give a clear signal. A pain. Like my first fight with Heart, maybe even worse. All little injured from Iron and Crash fight wasn't helping. But finally pain stopped, gave me chance sat up. When I saw Chaser who escape using Bat's wings, I punched an asphalt. Draw. "Crap." I looked at Smasher and it was destroy. "Great, just great. What's next?" I pressed a knob on Driver, before switch a Shift Cars. "Time to back to Pit."

 **TYPE NEXT!**

NEXT Tire replace Dump Tire, so I got up and sighed. My fist clinched "Proto-Zero … " I muttered. Professor have a right, in him is still light of hope. With fast glance, I saw three girls were a safe. Hmm, why Ruby had a bandage's arm? Good question, I asked Weiss when she stop be mad on me. "Take care Team RWBY. Unite next time!" I want pressed a red button on brace, but a cough stooped me.

"And where are you going young man?" I heard behind me and I turned. Me eyes saw a blond woman. Huh? From where she come? "You are reckless Drive. You know how many life you risk." Ehh? How the heck she is to judge me? But I looked around and shit. She has point.

But still, who is she? I blinked under my helmet "I know you?" asked.

A blond woman adjusted her glasses "You will." she turned to Blake, Yang and Ruby "Girls, we are back to Beacon. Professor Ozpin want ask you few questions … about that accident." she glared all three girls. Ruby and Yang gulped, when Blake nodded. So she is from Beacon and girls teacher. But still. Why she say I will know? "You are free Dark Drive." she said.

"Thanks?" I asked confuse, before turning "Huh. Neat." I started walked to NEXTridoron localize "What the hell just happened? And why I have bad feelings about her." I muttered to myself, before familiar figure block my way. Oh boy, my luck strike again. Weiss glared me, so I knew one thing. I am fucked. "How I can help you?"

She one more time glared me and when she was sure anybody didn't hear us, Weiss spoke "I give one change to explain it, before I kill you. Start."

I gulped. Oh crap! How she can know?! I didn't tell her! "I don't have idea about what you talk young lady. I am Kamen Rider, my duty is protecti ..."

She jab her finger on me "Idiot, I know you almost all my life so stop that saying bullshit, okay?" Weiss said, to my surprise pretty calm. "I want remember you, we both train together last two years, so you know my moves and I know all your moves. Like running knee strike, spin combo, your sword play and of course flick a left hand before battle. "

"Oh." Yeah, I forget about that. "Busted."

"Yeah, oh. I want know what the hell is that" Snowflake pointed my armor "Or I will hunt you and kill you with my hands. You know I don't joke right now."

"Miss Schnee." we both hear a Blond woman voice. I turned my head, when Weiss looked at her.

"One moment miss Goodwitch." so her name is Goodwitch. Good to know. MILF nodded. Snowflake jab my armor right again, getting my attention "What option you choose? You want be kill or only have the biggest argue in your life?" I gulped "And I mean argue bigger then last one."

"Can I chose option without argue, kicking my ass or kill me?" her murder look told me everything. I sighed in lose. "Guess no. You win, like always. I tell you, but not here and not now. That MILF are little piss on you and rest. I want send video to Atlas, my partner from SCU probably are freaking out what saved her and I need a bath. Tomorrow?"

"You say me all the truth?" she asked suspiciously. That hurt, if I ever want lied to her.

"I will say you about this armor, robot, live toy cars, my work and all necessary stuff. Deal?"

"Deal." We both shake a hands " Tomorrow. I can wait one night longer. But if you try lie my again … better run and hide." she treated me.

"I tell you you like cute when you threat me?" I laugh nervously "I will send you address of my new place when I return to Pit. Of course if Lilly charge my Scroll and don't play again … "

Weiss blinked confuse "Wait, wait, wait. You want tell me, my little sister is here?" I nodded "What?! And you don't call me?!" she started hit an armor "I definitely kill you."

I smirked under helmet "Oh stop. This is one reason you love me so much." I mocked her. She only growled annoy "See you later, Snowflake." I pressed three time button on brace.

 **NE-NE-NEXT!**

* * *

 _Dark Driver change into blue blur and disappeared. Weiss blinked confuse "What an idiot." she walked toward rest of her team, but she was some reason happy. Young Schnee finally learn true reason why her friend change behavior after his brother disappear. Now she only want know who I force him to lie here a year. But at the same time she was scary. Probably she must keep secret his alter ego from her teammates. Weiss looked at shatter moon who protect Remmant from evil._

 _"My friend … is a Kamen Rider."_

* * *

I stopped next to my car "What a day." I pulled out NEXT and pressed a red button.

 **NICE DRIVE!**

When I back to civil form my left shoulder was in pain "Not good. Probably finisher must strained it." NEXT honked "Yeah I know, but it's time for a Doctor therapy." I looked at moon and smiled "What a crazy day." Shadow honked "What do you mean, you want back to Beacon and observe Blake? Forget about it, Doctor only fix to battle." Shift Car honked again, this time more aggressive "Give me a break Shadow. I was sure you observing a Torchwik or you were captured by Roidmude, but no. You should be a shame." Shadow ride to me and slam to my chest. Before I said anything, Shinobi appeared. He honked to Purple Shift car, when Shadow answered. Few second later both started arguing like children about a toy "Dammit. NEXT could you?" my partner honked " And you Brute against me."

* * *

 _Ozpin just finished watched battle between two armored figures. He maybe wasn't amazed, but he was interested. Team of Huntress, even on training, was easily beaten by one – according to Krim's explanation - Advance Roidmude, didn't hurt him._

 _"That boy have really bad influence on Shift Cars." Krim said, watching Matt trying to calm down two Shift Cars. "He really need to grow up."_

 _"Indeed" Ozpin nodded "I must admit. That is very intriguing offer. Knowledge about Roidmudes, weapons and technology from one favor." Opzin said and looked on man sitting opposite to him, who finished his dinner "but I must think about it. Could we discuss about that tomorrow, mister Steinbelt?"_

 _Creator of Drive System smiled "Of course mister Ozpin. I will be to next Monday mostly in Core Driver Company Building, so you are very welcome." Headmaster nodded and stood up, Kirm did exactly that same. "I hope you accept my offer." both man shake their hands._

 _"Goodnight mister Steinbelt, thank you for a dinner." Ozpin said, before leave a dinner-room._

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON OVER DRIVIN'**

"Welcome to Drive's Pit" I show Weiss a Drive Pit. She pulled my shirt and pointed Builder who did something under NEXTridoron's hood "Easy. He is Builder, one of my Shift Cars. He is helping me with car." she nodded "Barricade are protecting a mansion when I am on the mission."

I blinked confused "What?" A red energy started surround me. "I risked my life for almost year, I haven't private time and you now try force me …. no! I don't even want think about it! After my dead body!"

 **YELLOW ALARM! SEVENTY PERCENT! REQUEST ACTION!**

Krim sighed "Lilly, please." Before I said anything, my little sister inject something to my left arm. I only pointed professor, before I passed out.

When I opened an eyes I saw a face. A girl's face. She giggled and raiser both her arms to air, cheered about something. When she heart my groaned, she looked at me confused "Who wrote a number of that truck" I muttered and slowly raised my head up to analyze my current situation. At first, I was on the ground, so when she hit me we both must fall. That explain why my back hurt like after fought with Crash days ago. Next I realized she still was on me in suggestive position. Under normal conditions I could be glad. Nice girl, sitting on you, her face close to you, that stuff. Maybe I am workaholic, but still I am young man. But now I was little embarrassed. "Umm, Probably I should don't complain … " girl looked at me, before she realized what happening. "Could you?"

 **NEXT 04: New sweet home**

 _Thena clinched her fist. "Why ..." she whispered to herself "Why?" Max placed a hand on her shoulder, before hug her "Why she?" she muttered and started slowly cried. A Max didn't said a word, only stroked her hair. Claudia glanced a couple, before went out. "Do it." Thena said finally. Max looked at her "Do everything to find her. You have my permission." Moes nodded, kissed girl on forehead, before broke a hug and leave a scene._


	4. N04: New sweet home

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 _Chase polish his Break Gunner and thought about last battle with Future Drive. He can't kill him again, he can't kill that blond hair woman … like last time he must kill human. Why? He was a Roidmude Executor, the one of the most terrifying Roidmude in their groups. He without any doubts destroyed rouge unit his kind if Boss, Tornado or Brain told him. He can harm humans, but every time he want pull a trigger, something stopped him. Chase was special, only of his type. So how he supposedly can protect Roidmudes from Kamen Riders, if he can't kill one human?_

 _"You are here." Chase raised his head and noticed Zero Zero Six in human form. He didn't look happy "I wonder where are you been all morning."_

 _"I was here all the time." Chase answered calmly "You want something?"_

 _"Maybe some feedback about last battle with Drive?" Roidmude's leader asked. "So?"_

 _"He is better than last time, he improve his skill." Executor informed his leader. "He isn't no more afraid kid."_

 _"Hmm, really?"_

 _Chaser nodded "Yes. But next time I definitely kill him."_

 _"His head is mine" Zero Zero Six shouted. Chase looked confuse to his leader "His family destroyed all us kind … that bastard used my body. If I can't kill Banno or Mach or Drive I kill him." he muttered, before calm down "Also you tried kill Drive for nearly year and he still somehow survive. Maybe I should bring here Sword to replace you?" Chase was silent "Of course. Oh and our honor guest is in his new place with some test subject." Boss made a round toward Chase "If you can't handle with Drive, so maybe you can defeated him." he gave Chaser a photo of white armored person "He is so called White's Devil of Vale."_

 _Roidmude took a photo "Why him?"_

 _Boss sighed "My business partner did a very stupid move, so now White Devil may ambush him. I don't want any another surprise like with that Faunus. You can handle with him?"_ _Chase nodded "Very well." Executor stood up and leave a magazine. Zero Zero Six shook his head "Not good. His original program is really pain in the ass, he never kill a human. I should destroyed him, before he remember who he really was, but no. Brain like always knows better, he again brainwashed Chase." he frowned "This will be end bad."_

 _"What will end bad?" a Cinder, who got out from shadow, asked. Boss looked at her suspicious "And I see, your little boy had a hard time with that … Drive."_

 _"Not your business." he said "Drive isn't a problem."_

 _Fall placed her hand on hips "Really? Correct me if I'm wrong. He or she destroyed four of yours boys on one week and beat your Executor." Boss smirked "He or she is problem. We should eliminate him or her as soon is possible or our plan fail."_

 _"I repeat myself. He isn't a problem … yet." Boss informed Cinder, before leave a place "But you give me idea for a little fun with him." he again smirked. He had a plan how to check Chaser's words about Drive._

 _Cinder meantime observed Roidmude Leader leaving. She got what she want. 'So Drive is a male. That good, I can try seduce him and use him to eliminate Boss and rest of Roidmudes. Who knows, maybe he can be useful in our plans. Now only find who is Dark Drive.'_

* * *

 **Over Drivin'  
**

 **NEXT 04:** **New sweet home ...**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

 _In RWBY's dormitory room, three girls were just about finished getting dressed or focus on other action in awkward silence. Weiss was focusing on combing her hair, which she is making sure was perfectly straight, Blake was reading today's newspaper, seeing about rapports of last evening event, when Yang get dressed, most likely due to being distract._

 _A Cat Faunus finally break a silence, after throwing her Scroll on floor "Nothing!" Yang looked at her partner "Nobody write about Kamen Rider and second armored guy ..."_

 _"Machine Chaser" blond girl muttered, before clenched her fist. She was still upset how easily he beat her and almost killed her._

 _"It's impossible. How anybody on city don't see our fight with that guy? Or Kamen Rider entrance?" Blake asked herself "It must be a reason."_

 _Xioa Long nodded "Maybe someone banned that? You checked independent media?"_

 _"Two times. Any results. That make no sense."_

 _Yang sighed "Crap."_

 _"Calm down you two." Weiss said and turned to her teammates "First we should check Ruby. She is still in infantry, remember?"_

 _"Yeah. I gonna check her." Yang muttered "But why you are so calm? Chaser almost killed m … us." Blake nodded "We should find him and ..."_

 _"And what?" Schnee asked annoy "He beat us. He beat you when you used Semblance. Our weapon didn't work, so we need a plan." Weiss sighed "Yang, I know you want payback him, but it's suicide. His bullet destroyed Ruby's aura."_

 _"But waiting …"_

 _"She has right." Blake said "If we attack him, he kill us … but something was odd." a Faunus girl stood up "He missed, right? Why? If he is machine, he should had any moral dilemma. Previous three want kill me, Ruby, Penny and Sun."_

 _Yang blinked "So you think he is a human or cyborg?" Belladona nodded "It's ridiculous."_

 _"No." she took a book about Shocker "First Kamen Rider was modified human, a cyborg who can transform. Maybe Dark Drive and Machine Chaser are too cyborg. Also you looked careful on their armor?"_

 _"Yeah. Chaser was more bulky, why you ask?"_

 _"I think Chaser is some type of prototype, when Dark Drive is final version. Question is who can have technology like that?" amber eyes girl._

 _"Atlas Military." Weiss muttered. Both her teammates looked at her "Atlesian Knights, CCT … there are create for Military. Altas is more advance than rest of Remnant. But I think they can't create cyborgs." she stood up and took a her handbag from bed._

 _"Are you going somewhere?" Belladona asked curiosity._

 _"Probably to his boyfriend." Yang mocked young Schnee, but she smirked "Huh? I have right?"_

 _"Yes, I am going to him. Remember for who he work and who is his aunt." Weiss said "Also someone close to me are now living on his home. See ya" she walked out her room. Yang blinked confuse._

 _"Her boyfriend?" Blake asked "It's something new. Also why she is … so nice?"_

 _"Because him." blond Huntress said "Their are childhood friends. He works for Krim Steinbelt and his aunt are Rinna Sawagami."_

 _"Two of the most brilliant brains in Atlas." an amber eyes girl said "So that why she was so confident. Weiss like always think two steps ahead, but she really think he help her?"_

 _Yang shrugged "We see. Come on, let's go check Ruby and try find something."_

* * *

 ** _Later_**

I walked toward park near Krim's Mansion or I should my and Lilly mansion now? Good question. He will leave Vale on Monday after Board Meeting, so me and my little cousin/sister will have all for only us. House only for me maybe sound great, but who I want trick. My all life I was live with Andy in one room, even I have opportunity to took Ejii's room after his moved to his apartment I choose to stay with my cousin. We both are type of people who need someone else, so even we were child we hold together like brothers. And now we are still hold together as a team.

"Hmm, I wonder if Lilly gets up." I muttered to myself and took next strawberry from basket. Heck, maybe it's little too hot, but I love a summer, because one awesome thing. Fruits. Strawberry, cowberry, cherry, pear, watermelon and of my favorite raspberry. It's still to early to buy raspberry, so I must bought a cherry and strawberry. I hope Lilly don't eat everything before Weiss arrive. "Why she didn't call or send message when she come? Maybe that MILF ground her and rest of Snowflake's team." I crossed a mansion's gate. "Maybe it's better. She is probably still piss after park and yesterday, so she probably will kill me without any doubts." Something hit my foot. I lowered my head, where my eyes noticed Max Flare with Funky Spike and Splendid Shinobi.

"What's up?" Flare honked. Oh great, he did it. God dammit, he acted like some psychopathic. "Really? What's wrong with him." Shinobi honked angry few times "Oh excuse me. You started argue with him calling him and I am quote 'reckless animal lover'. Maybe I hate White Fang, but Faunus are humans, not animal." Shinobi answered with honk. What he said?! That little ... "Wow, wait a moment amigo. First, it isn't your interest I love or hate, so don't call me an animal lover too. Second, I prefer human girls, not Faunus. Third. Speed, Spike, Flare and Shadow are first Shift Cars created, so you should show respect their, not vice versa." ninja theme hit my foot, before rode away. "Man, he had bad attitude." Flare nodded with his lights. Spike finally honked "Hmm? Yeah, go and find Shadow. If he meet with Blake and knowing that idiot he meet her, bring him back. We don't need a trouble and that girl are trouble." Flare and Spike looked each other "What?"

Orange toy honked few times. Hmm, he had a point. "I am not sure Flare. She is smart, she can connect a facts. Hell, I think she suspects me." Spike said with honked his argument. He also had right. Maybe Shadow had some kind of plan so that why he acted like that. But if professor knew about that, he may piss off. "Jeez, okay. Find him and observe. But if Chase or another Roidmude show around, sent me ASAP alarm signal." both cars honked and rode away, before I continued my walk to home. "I must talk with professor about Shinobi." He had nerve. Called me a Faunus lover …

"I'm home" I said when, after enter to home. No answered, guess Lilly must still slept. That girl never change. She went slept at two or three o clock and got up at one o cloak pm. Aunt Rinna so many times tried change her daughter behavior, without any positive result. Me and Andy also tried, but she only huffed, rushed to Winter and complain to her on us. And who had problems? Me and my cousin. "And she is going to school next Monday. No way she get up, so I probably wake up at seven, wake her and make her breakfast. Just great." I muttered to myself in kitchen, before took groceries out. "And I must again do a dinner. Thanks aunt."

"Bro!" I heard a familiar voice second before something hugged to me. I turned and lower my head to noticed Lilly in her normal clothes … and with combed hair. Wow, I was pretty shocked. Aunt Rinna always combed her hair, because Lilly was terrible in that. And lazy. "You know, you are my favorite brother?" she grinned

I sighed. "You want a breakfast, do you?" Lilly grinned again "Because? I don't see why I must do a food for you. You have two hands, so you can do it yourself." Lilly blinked confuse. "I bought some good stuff."

My cousin blinked again, before realized what my worlds mean 'no'. "But are you doing lunch for yourself, right?" I nodded "So why you do a little more ..." my glared number four 'are you kidding me' stops her.

"Lilly, we both know you eat more than me. Me, almost twenty old man who fight against evil androids, using a high tech armor. So yours little more is almost two times more. So my answer is still no." she puffed her cheeks "And don't try a puppy eyes, it isn't working on me anymore." I warned her and bonked her forehead few times "You have fourteen years, you must learn how to care about yourself. In your age I cook for all our family, Weiss and Winter too. So you will do today dinner for me, yourself, Weiss and professor. Am I clear?" Lilly rolled her eyes, before sigh. I won! Holy crap, she finally gave up. Hard to believe. I lived with aunt Rinna's family almost decade and never won. I should open a champagne.

"You have right. I am must learn" she said, before I saw a smirk on her face … and I felt chill on my spin. Oh boy, I knew she had a plan B. That little …

"She is behind me, am I right?" Lilly nodded, so I turned and saw little pissed Weiss. Her glare told me everything "She is manipulate you, you know it?"

"Maybe" she shrugged her shoulders "But she is my little sister, so I am on her side …

"Technically she isn't your sister ..." Weiss sent to me death glare number three.

"You said something? You know what to do." I sighed in lose. "Good boy. Lilly set the table."

Lilly salute "Aye aye!" and she ran away.

"You are really easy to manipulate Snowflake" I mocked her, before she slapped the back of my head "For what?!"

She scoffed "For a stupid comments. We both know Lilly have a multiple way to force to do something. Puppy eyes, taking your key to car, hiding a stuff and calling to my old sister. You fear Winter, do you?" now she mocked me. I groaned, before took ingredient from fridge and prepare their "Count me too. I am hungry."

"Great. Now I also you private cook? Maybe invite all your team for a dinner." I joked, before started prepare meat. She was silent for a few second, so I turned and saw her finger on her chin. Oh god, she really think about that "That was joke!"

She grinned "You know, this isn't bad idea. Ruby likes you, Yang too, you meet properly Blake, not in superhero costume!" she added when I started cooking.

"Hey!" Weiss laugh "Maybe do something useful and cut the vegetables." she rolled her eyes, but she took a knife and started cutting a vegetables. Few worked in silence for a few minutes "Okay, I must ask. You are mad on me?"

Weiss turned head to my side "No." I blinked twice "Now I am not more mad at you. Finally everything is clear."

"Wait, wait, wait. You aren't mad at me?" she pass to me a slice vegetables, so I added it to meat "I don't understand and I confuse. Last time when I lied to you, you almost freeze my ass" Weiss sighed, before sat on the counter. She had a serious face, something I didn't see often where she is with me or Lilly. "Okay, shit is real."

"Let me clear at first. I always knew you lied to me when you answered about work for professor."

"Huh? You know? Why you didn't say a word?"

"I pretend to believe you and didn't ask more question. We both knew you didn't told me a 'that' without any evidence. I know you to good Matt, you like protect your secrets like professor. Of course few times my curiosity want me to spy you, but I know what happen if you catch me on spying you." she said "Also Ejii disappeared and you closed in your room almost for a week. We all knew that must be painful for you."

"It was hell." I muttered "First I found my brother almost die and later he disappeared." Ejii …

"You changed a lot, I was a first person who saw that." Weiss informed me "You was sad, looked like child in the fog. You didn't know what to do. Next you was an angry like never before I saw. Really, that was something new. Maybe even more than after you parents die." she added "Like not only Ejii vanished, also something big and shocking were revealed."

"Oh come ..."

"You stopped called professor a grandpa, you were nasty to miss Rinna and you argued with mister Gou everyday almost month. You were an asshole." she mentioned. "I was worried, because my best friend acted strange and I can't help him. Miss Rinna said you need time to accepted everything, but I didn't understand what she mean. You world collapsed again …."

"I really had the best friend I even imagine" I said "I don't deserve from you, Snowflake." added. Weiss grinned, before Lilly burst to kitchen. She was terrified from so reason "What's up sis? Something happen?" Weiss jumped from counter.

She gulped "You know how much I love you, right?" she asked, before show me broken Rubic's cube. Rubic's cube I got yesterday. "It was accident! Big sister help!" Lilly hide behind Snowflake. I glared my cousin, before leave a kitchen. I was pissed.

"I am not hungry anymore" I muttered, before went to basement. Builder looked at me confused "Don't ask." I approached to punchbag in corner. A fast glance on my hand. A red aura surround their. "Great. It's active. Just fucking great." with one punch I destroyed bag. Builder honked "No. It's still under fifty percent, but it's active." Shift Car in Roidmude form walked to me and honked again "To late. She destroyed some how my new cube." he face palmed "What? You knew it's cost me hundred liens. And this wasn't first time why she broke something mine." he waved off, before back to NEXTridoron. "Two bags in two days. Not good, it's increase too fast. I hope aunt Rinna finish that Shift Car before I lost control for good."

"Matt?" I heard a Weiss's voice from stairs. Oh yeah, she must followed me after my dramatic leave. "Whoa." she enter a Pit, so I walked to her. "Amazing."

"Welcome to Drive's Pit" I show Weiss's a Drive Pit. She pulled my shirt and pointed Builder who did something under NEXTridoron's hood "He is Builder, one of my Shift Cars. He is helping me with car." she nodded "Barricade are protecting a mansion when I am on the mission."

"it is really on your side?" Builder glared her, before honked. Weiss blinked confuse "It told something, yes?" I nodded "So Ruby had right, they communicate with us via honks."

"Ruby? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Blake reactivated one of that toy cars, so it's ride away from her. She started chase it ..."

"Him Weiss, him. He name is Midnight Shadow."

"Chase him, better?" with my nod she added "So he ride to us room and show hologram of news, where that straight robot made a chaos on city."

"So you went to city to found answers? And you call me reckless and stubborn idiot."

Weiss frowned "Of course I didn't want go! But Blake didn't have any another option, she want answer. Ruby too. In city we met that second guy ..."

"Chase." I muttered "So that why you fought against him. But this make no sense." I lend wall "First Iron showed, next that weird low class who stole his core and finally Roidmude Executor."

"Tell me. What's kind a weapon he has?" she asked "He easily destroyed Ruby's Aura in one shoot. He defeated Yang when she used her Semblance."

"So that's why Red had bandage's on arm. Now I understand." she looked at me confuse "His weapon shots energy bullets. It destroy Aura like that" I snapped my fingers. Builder honked so I turned to him. He honked few next time "Really? Shit, I am dead."

"What's wrong?"

"I destroyed Switcher. It's part responsible to switch source power in NEXTridoron. Without that, car is useless."

"Oh." Weiss exclaimed "But why are you dead?"

"Because professor forbid me to try unlock full NEXTridoron power, so Switcher is physical barrier." I stretched my head "Well, I tried ..."

"Don't finish you idiot." she scoffed and placed her hands on hips "Like always. Professor from some reason installed that."

"Nope, he was threatened by aunt Rinna." I said and walked to sofa in corner. Weiss followed me "You know. She is scary when she piss off … and she really care about me." I added after at on sofa, she sat opposite me "Okay. We have time before professor come back and repair NEXTridoron. So what you want know?"

"Armor. Robot. That freak who almost kill Yang. Toy car. Your role in that." she said "After that we will argue … maybe"

I chuckled "You are mad on me or not?"

"I am not mad of you, I mad on that Kamen Rider guy."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Jeez Snowflake, take an easy."

Weiss glared me "You should be happy I will listing what you have for you defense, not kill you immediately." Point taken. "Start."

"Okay. First, that robot things are call a Roidmude. They are android with capability to evolve and few another functionally. Like creating a Gravity Surge … no, that make no sense." I sighed and took Drive Driver from stand next to me "I am Kamen Rider Dark Drive, a person who must clean mess begin far away before my birth."

"Before?"

"I should start from very begin. Forty two years ago, Atlas Military hired few famous genius to create a new type of weapons … a first androids. One of them was brilliant A.I scientist and visionary from Vale, professor Banno Tenjoru. When he started work about that project, he realized he has different vision about Androids than rest of team, so he asked his colleague friend from a help. He was still young, but famous psychic scientist and mechanic, doctor Krim Steinbelt from Vale's University. Atlas Military hired him after Banno's recommendation."

"Wait, forty two? That means he had almost seventy years." I nodded "But professor looks like he had thirty five or maybe little more. Heck, even with plastic surgery it is impossibl … " she noticed my smirk "Oh."

Barricade served us two mugs with tea "Thanks buddy. Two years later, Banno and Krim finally demonstrated Android R Zero Zero Zero … the first Roidmude ever." she took sip from mug "He was … is … a human type, Krim called him Proto-Zero. Atlas Military's council was interested, but at that same time second team created a prototype of their robot, called AK. Years after that robot was first model of Atlesian Knight series." I looked to Builder, who tried repair Switcher. "Banno was furious, because council was more interested with second project than their. He forced Krim to install Core Drivias in next three Roidmudes."

She rolled her eyes "Legendary Core Drivias, huh? I heard a lot time from my father, who was furious after few netting with professor. I still don't know why."

"Core Drivias was created to replaced a Dust. It is new source of unlimited energy, without any side effects. Krim created a theory about that, even wrote a book. Theory of Core Drivies. But only few peoples knew one thing. He created first version of Core Drivias, CD Zero. Krim just in case installed one in Proto-Zero, before gave Banno a Core Drivias."

"Typical" Weiss scoffed, so I chuckled. She had right.

"Banno installed Drivias on three new Roidmudes and represented to council. When they saw an Android which can evolve … who you react for that?"

"I watched to many sci-fi films with you to knew what can happened. So they must freak out, closed a program and order Banno to destroyed all Roidmudes."

"Bingo. That bastard pissed off, so he created a sinister plan. First he installed a chip to cause Roidmude turn evil, but happened something unexpected. They rebelled."

"I know!"

I took a breath and glanced a Dark Driver on my lap "Roidmude zero zero one, zero zero two and zero zero three killed Banno, created six new and attacked Krim's old mansion … that mansion. They badly injured professor."

"How badly?" she asked, but I don't answer, only my head goes down. "Very?"

"He … Weiss, please don't freak out." I raised my head and looked on her eyes "He died in that night." She first blinked confused, before her eyes widen open.

"What?!" she yelled "It's impossible! He can't be dead!"

"He was. What you saw isn't true Krim Steinbelt, this is his vessel. Cyberoid SIG." I pointed Dark Driver "Look, this is new version of Drive Driver, very high tech device created by Krim. He also created a the mind transfer device and when Roidmudes killed him, he transfer his mind to first Drive Driver." Weiss was shocked, so I gave few minutes to "Are you okay?" I finally asked. She glared me.

"How can I? Person I know entire life aren't a human, but some kind A.I. My God, I don't know what to say."

"That change anything?" we heard a new voice. I turned and noticed Krim with some other guy. What the hell is he doing in most hidden place in all Vale?! "Hello Weiss, good to see you. How are you?"

She screamed, before jumped back and hide "Monster!" I only laugh, because I knew she acted "Stay a back! Go back to hell or something!" she added. Krim also laugh, Weiss straight up and she has serious face. "Try guess. Yesterday, I discovered my best friend are an armored guy and fought against robot, and today? Person I knew aren't a human, he is AI with robot body" she noticed second guy "Professor Ozpin?!"

Ozpin guy smiled a little "Good morning Weiss." he said, when I took a sip from a mug "And you to good morning mister Eastwar." I bowed my head a little "Or I should say, Tomari Matthew." with that words I stood up in one second and want pressed a Driver to my waist, but Weiss stopped me.

We both glared each other "You told him?!"

"Of course not!" she answered "Why are you suspect me?!"

"Because ..."

Krim chuckled to bring our attention "You two, calm down. You are to noisy." now we both glared professor. "I am the one who invite professor Ozpin to Drive's Pit."

"You?" I asked confuse "Wait a minute. You always told me to keep Drive's indemnity in secret ..."

Ozpin chuckled "Mister Tomari, you maybe want looked at this." he opened his Scroll and played … a video from my fought against Crash.

"How ..."

"Of course." Weiss muttered "Drones. You kept eye on me and rest of team after last incident." Ozpin nodded.

"Man, you are pervert." I said "Spying a young girls ..." Weiss slam my head again. "For what?!"

Builder walked to professor and honked him about my little repair "He did what?!" Crap! "Matthew Tomari ..."

"We don't distribute you two. See ya!" I catch Weiss's hand and drag her from Pit "My god, I am dead." I muttered when we back to living room. Before I added something, we heard giggled. We turned … and noticed Lilly with camera. Huh? Why she is doing?

When she smirked, my mind realized why she is so glad. Me holding a Weiss's hand, exactly what she and her mom want "Oh, am i interrupt something?" she asked when I let my friend hand.

"Shut up." I turned to Snowflake "Who the heck is that guy?"

"He is Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Why he … Matt, is it something you want tell me?" she asked me suspicious.

"Hell, I am confuse to. He knows my real name. Lilly?" my little sister shook her head.

"No. He came with grandpa few minutes ago. Why you asking?"

"Crap. I had bad felling about him." both girls nodded, before we sit on the couch in leaving room. "Where I finished a story?"

"He told you about Drive's history?" Lilly asked Snowflake "That's why you yelled, you must knew about grandpa true identify. Don't worry, Matt lost concussion when he heard a truth."

"Back to topic. Roidmude who lead an attack was zero zero two … his name is Heart. He with rest of his kind hide and from shadows their planed to take the world. Fifteen years later one hundred and eight Roidmudes strike in Vale. The First Global Freeze begun."

"I know. Neo Shade used a strange device created a Gravity Surge around all Vale. Professor Oeadberk talked about that on his lesson" Weiss informed me "Hundred lost their life, thousand was injured. One part of the city was destroyed and abandoned. "

"Neo Shade was a Roidmudes. They were close to achieve their goal, but a mystery armored figure appeared and stooped their. That was Proto Drive, the first Kamen Rider Drive ever." I said crossing arms "Professor also prepared for that day. He created a Shift Cars, a toys looking A.I with Core Driviar. One of first was Type Proto Speed Shift Car, who can allow Proto-Zero transform to Proto-Drive with Krim's help. When Global Freeze begun, they fought back, destroyed almost all Roidmudes body, but zero zero nine learn new functionally ..."

"Healing, so her named is Medic." Lilly added "Matt called her Heart's fiance, because she really loved him."

Weiss raised her eyebrow "Roidmude can love?" Lilly nodded "How? They are machine, yes?"

"Yes." I answered "But they are create to help humanity. First of course for military, maybe later for a normal peoples. Banno, maybe he was a sadist bastard, was a visionary. That why he added to capability to learn a human emotion, but after installed a chip he didn't notice one thing. Roidmude used human emotion to achieve their evolutions. A bad emotion like jealousy." Lilly showed my friend few Advance Roidmudes. Crash, Iron, Gunnam, Tornado, Heart.

"Wow. T-that amazing." she said "But what happened after Medic learn how to heal?"

"Roidmude has a number core. That flying thing you saw when I destroyed body. Proto Drive can't destroyed a cores, so that why their survived. Medic can heal Roidmudes and that was she did on Global Freeze. She restore Heart's body and after that he achieved his evolve state. Why? Because his name is Heart and he loves a fight.

"He loves a fight? So emotion was a Joy." she muttered "Proto-Drive must was be a great opponent to him."

"Yes. With new power, he easily defeated Drive, professor was separate from his host. Roidmudes after that retreat. World was safe." Lilly went to kitchen for something "Proto-Zero's death complicated professor plans, so he knew world hadn't much time. First he found ally in police force. Krim asked his old friend, captain Jun Honjangi, for a help. He formed a Special Crime Unit, where professor built a second Drive's Pit. Next Krim asked his mentor and teacher, professor Harley Hendrickson for help. Yes, that professor Hendrickson."

"And he sent mom to grandpa." Lilly back to us. She hold a bow with strawberry "She built a Tridoron with grandpa help, and they upgrade Type Speed. Grandpa started search for next candidate for Drive System ..."

"And professor found one. Young police woman from Road Traffic Unit and have one of beautiful smile I ever saw." I pull out photography from my pocket and show her. Weiss immediately recognize who she was "She was saved from zero one zero by Proto-Drive when first Global Freeze begun."

Weiss muttered "So that how yours moms met. Miss Kiriko worked with miss Rinna. That mean ..."

Lilly shake her head "Aunt Kiri kicked asses, but not like you think. She wasn't a Kamen Rider."

"When she tried be a new Drive, transformation failed, so professor found another candidate. He found a lazy detective for First Division. His engine stooped after accidentally shoot his partner. Professor friend bring him to SCU and he almost two month tried convince him to stated engine. Guess who." Weiss eyes widen open and she looked at me.

"No way. Your dad was a Kamen Rider?" I nodded "Wow. I know, he sometimes acted like a super hero, but he really was a one."

"Yes. Uncle Shin was a new Drive, aunt Kiri was his partner and buddy, mom created new Shift Cars and rest of equipment, when grandpa still hide a secret" she mocked my mentor "One of their was about new Core Drivies version, called a NEX and new Rider."

"Hehe. I heard mom want killed him when she found a true. Thanks to uncle, he change subject, but poor dad. A second Rider was uncle Gou. He was user of NEX Drive System with new Driver, called a Mach Driver. He was a White Kamen Rider, named Mach. His mission was exterminate all Roidmudes, before mom found a truth."

"Truth?" Weiss raised her eyebrow.

"He want redemption his father' sins, man who created a Roidmudes, Banno Tennjoru."

"EEEEHHHH?!"

Weiss started shaking me "That means, Banno was your grandfather?"

"Yes! Stop it!" I pushed her back "Jeez."

"You told me you are grandchild of man who create this mess." She scoffed. I laugh "What so funny?"

"Oh, you will find enough. Lilly, could you?"

"Yeah! After uncle Go arrived, he started work with uncle Shin, but Heart, Medic and zero zero three named Brain sent a Grim Reaper named Chase to stooped Kamen Riders. Mashin Chaser" I showed a hologram and Weiss recognize him

"That freak who can transform!"

"To grandpa shock, he discovered that Chaser used modify Drive System and he can't harm humans. He and uncle Shin very fast had that same conclusion and Brain confirmed their suspicious. Machine Chaser was re programed Proto-Zero, who should be die after Global Freeze. Before they did anything, Medic change his program once again. Some time later they can bring back Chase to their and he became the third Kamen Rider, Chaser."

"Blake had right. Him is a prototype, when you and your dad are complete version."

I blinked "She realized that? Holy crap, she is smarter that I fought. NEXT!" from kitchen my partner rode to my shoulder "Contact with Flare and Spike, we change a plan. Shadow cannot meet a Blake." Shift Car honked and rode away.

Lilly looked at me "She is Faunus, is she?" I nodded "He never change."

"You two acted like it was happened before."

"Yeah. Few times, but we can talk about him later. Back to story. Uncle Gou can't accepted that. He started fought with Chase, finally join power with Brain and zero zero one …. Freeze, who was Makage Soichi, a Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Impossible ..."

"Freeze can manipulate humans memory, so he can control everything from shadow. He created a Neo Viral Core, which allow human fusion with Roidmude, made a new type of evolution, but his true goal was different. Their want achieve something called Promised Number, a very high state of evolution. Ultimate Evolution. Dad defeated Freeze, but humiliations bring zero zero one to Ultimate Evolved stated and he killed professor and dad." I said.

"Whoo, wait. Could you repeat?" Weiss asked "You said, they were killed ..."

"Yes. Super Evolved Freeze killed uncle Shin who used Type Formula, Drive's ultimate form." Lily confirmed. Snowflake's eyes was focus on me.

"EEEEHHHH?!"

"Easy." I said "Dad was killed, Lilly didn't joke. A key world was 'he was'. Professor fusion with my dad and work like life save system. When uncle Gou, who only act, back with super intelligent in tablet, aunt Rinna create a final Shift Car. Mom used Tridoron and bring dad back to life. Dad transform to Drive's final form, Type Tridoron, destroyed Freeze once for all. When they defeated Freeze, they concentrate on rest of Roidmudes. Brain, Medic and Heart reach their Ultimate Evolution … also him betrayed they."

"Him?" Weiss asked

Lilly looked at her "You see, uncle Gou took back tablet with super intelligent. A tablet with concussion of his father, Banno Tennjoru ..."

"Wait. You want told me, Banno wasn't killed?" we both nodded "But how? Roidmudes rebelled, killed Banno, attacked professor and he transfe …" she blinked because she realized how Banno survived "He stole professor mind transfer technology?"

I sighed "Yes. Banno acted to help Drive's crew, but his true intention was to stole Drive System. He created his version of Driver, took body of zero zero six and finally transform to new Drive, a Gold Drive."

"What?!" Weiss shouted "He was a Kamen Rider to?"

"A evil Rider. Gold Drive forced Heart, Medic and Brain to cooperate. His target was bring a Second Global Freeze and with his new project, Sigma, he want conquered a world. Brain sacrificed himself and rescue Heart and Medic from Banno. In last ride dad, Chase, uncle Go, Heart and Medic fought together against Gold Drive. Chase sacrifice himself to protect uncle Go form death strike. Mach finally defeated Gold Drive, and uncle destroyed Banno. Meantime Medic, badly damage, gave dad last of her power, access her goddess form and die. With that power, dad and Heart destroyed Sigma and stooped second Global Freeze."

"After a battle Heart was the last one from his kind, so he want death in battle against Drive. Uncle Shin can't fight against him, but that don't matter. One of Sigma attacked damage a Heart core, so he die in my parents eyes. In the end he called my dad his friend." Lilly said "After that, grandpa chose to sealed himself with all technology."

"He and dad made a bond. like son and father, so that why he care about me and Ejii. We are like grandchild for him. Two years later, somehow Heart, Medic and Brain was resurrected. He back and once again with dad transform to Drive. After that, Krim chose to create new body. Aunt Rinna helped him and few months later he found Core Engine Company." I said "When Roidmudes back, my parents was married and mom was in nine month with Ejii. Oh god, I always like to listen how aunt Rinna must took a birth, when Dad and uncle Gou fight against Roidmudes. My brother was born in battlefield."

"Okay, say I understand." Weiss said "But how Roidmudes back to life after that?"

"That are one big mystery" Lilly answered "We don't know. When Chase back to grandpa and told what happened, he chose Ejii to be a next Drive, when Gou and Chase back to their role as Mach and Chaser."

"Hold it." Weiss said "Ejii was a new Drive?"

"Yes. Ejii was a first Kamen Rider Dark Drive, I am a second."

"But how … oh." she looked at me "You become after we found him nearly death, yes?" I didn't answer "Matt ..."

"When I become Drive, I want told you, but professor forbid. He don't want risk your life like mom. He has right, my job is too much risk for you or anybody else. We plan tell you when all Roidmudes was destroy once and for all." Snowflake didn't say a word only glared me "Okay, now you could scolded me." Weiss want told something, but she stopped. She only sighed.

"I don't know what to say." she finally said "Why you don't tell me earlier? You know I can protect myself, so with my help ..." Lilly scoffed "Huh?"

"Oh come on. You know he did that because he like played a super hero." my little sister muttered. Now I scoffed.

"You want replace me? You know I hate that job and I back want to club. I lose few spot to get contract in Formula Three." I glared Lilly "You can try ..."

"You do it again?" Krim with Ozpin entered a leaving room "How many times I must repeat you, NEX Drive Driver are only compatible with you, Ejii and Shinnosuke. You are last Tomari. "

"Whatever boss." Krim rolled his eyes "How's NEXTridoron? You can repair it?"

"You destroyed a Switcher permanently, even I can't repair that." he answered "I will call Rinna to send me backup part, but it come Saturday's morning. First your aunt must do a few test in main pit." I growled. Two or three days without car. Great, just great. I hope Junior don't call with new job "And how you destroyed it? Builder said something about screwdriver and started engine." I want explain, but professor raised his hand. "Don't say." he looked at Weiss "Could you take Lilly for a walk? I must talk with Matt ..."

"She stay." I informed professor, before stood up. "Lilly too." he sighed.

"If you want. Matt this is Professor Ozpin ..."

"Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Weiss told me."

Ozpin smirked "Great. Probably you three wonder why I am here." I nodded "Professor Steinbelt offered me a cooperate about our new friends, Roidmude." Oh, that make sense. Krim gave him all data, weapon and anty-Slowdown technology without Core Driviars for Hunters and Huntress. "Of course, you … boss had a request so after talked with Glynda ..."

"You mean that scary MILF?" I asked. Lilly and Weiss slammed my head in that same time. "Again?!"

"Matt!" Krim shouted and glared me "Language young man and show miss Goodwicth some respect."

"I am just say a truth. She can be my mom, she is hot, so she is MILF." girls slammed me again "Okay, now I am gonna kill you both!"

Ozpin laugh a little "Matt, I want informed you personally, you are new student of Beacon Academy." Lilly blinked, before she ran to kitchen. I was stunned. Say what?! I … student … of monster slayer school? What in the world? How?

"EEEEHHH?!" finally me and Weiss yelled.

"It is impossible!" Weiss shouted "He never want join to Beacon! Matt say something!"

"Yes, that is the truth." Krim said "It is my idea. He need a more advance training than me or Gou can give him. I don't know any other Kamen Rider who can train Matt. If Dark Drive had problem with Crash or Chaser, that how he handle with Ultimate Evolve Brain or Heart?"

"But …" she started. Lilly back to us "But really Beacon? You know how much he hate my choice about be Huntress and you send him to lion's den." she stopped, when Lilly catch her arm and pointed me. Weiss need a fast glance to knew what happened "Oh no. Not again!"

I blinked confused "What?" A red energy started surround me "I risked my life for almost year, I haven't private time and you now try force me …. no! I don't even want think about it! After my dead body!"

 **YELLOW ALARM! SEVENTY PERCENT! REQUEST ACTION**

Krim sighed "Lilly, please." Before I said anything, my little sister inject something to my left arm. I only pointed professor, before I passed out.

* * *

 _Weiss was horrified. She immediately checked Matt's condition, but she noticed he … slept. "What in the hell? Lilly!"_

 _She bowed her head "I'm sorry sis!"_

 _"It's okay Weiss." Krim said and crouched next to his student "We haven't another option. That can again took control over him." he carried Matt and lay him on the couch._

 _"Oh yes, I accept spot in Ferrari's Team" he muttered, before turn "Where I should sign contract?" Steinbelt chuckled._

 _"He never change."_

 _Weiss looked at her friend "But he take a piles. Deadzone is under control, right?"_

 _"His Semblance, am I right?" Ozpin asked. Krim nodded "Could you explain?"_

 _"It was called a Rage Mode, but Shinnosuke change name to Deadzone after first fight against Heart." he started "Rage increase his combat prowess. He is much more stronger, faster and smarter, but he must be focus to control it." he added "Shinnosuke and Ejii can perfect balance everything and keep control on their in DeadZone, but Matt can't."_

 _"Because?"_

 _"Two reasons. First, he has much more stronger power than others in his family." Krim showed a footage of Tomari family medical test._

 _"Twice than his brother and father." Ozpin muttered "Now I understand why he want keep that secret. James probably do anything to get him into Atlas Military."_

 _"Yes. Second problem is his anger issues. We tried a many ways to help him. Therapy, long talking, even a special plies. That work only for a while."_

 _"Yeah." Weiss said "I still remember how he demolish chemical class when he has fourteen."_

 _"Only person who can calm his down was a Kiriko, his mother. She came to him without any hesitation, crouched and smiled to him. Immediately he calm down and hugged to her."_

 _"Mama's boy ..." Lilly muttered, before gave a professor a syringe "I think I use to much. He will be okay?"_

 _"Yes, don't worry."_

 _"And this is?" Headmaster asked._

 _"Oh yes. Rinna's friend created a special drug. It's immediately lower his angry, but also sent him to sleep." Ozpin nodded "We should go to my office and finalized all details. Weiss, Lilly keep eye on him."_

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

"Five more minutes" I muttered when something hit my arm. It hit me again, so I turned and cover my head with pillow "I told you Lilly, five more minutes." I was close to back at Morpheus's world, but suddenly I felt a hot in my legs. "Huh?" with opened eyes, my head was rise a little to noticed a … fire on my bed "What the fuck!" I jumped from bed and land in floor. What the hell?! I was attacked. I crawled to my jeans on chair and pull out a weapon. But I was alone in room? "Huh?"

I heard a few honks and my eyes noticed Flare and Coreful Commercial on my bed, when NEXT was parked on stand next my bed. Of course! "Bastards!" I yelled and tried catch Shift Cars, but they ride away, hiding something in my room. A loud honked from a desk took my attention. A big blue a semi truck with the trailer section. A Trailer Cannon "Not funny. And when you came?" he pointed a big wood box with R symbol on side "Huh?" I walked to box and looked inside "Hey! It's my stuff … huh?" I pull out some kind wrapping. Oh, here it's a letter … from aunt?

 _'Darling. Probably you are mad at Krim after sending you to Beacon, but I think it's wonderful opportunity to prepare you for Type Sprint. Remember, Shinnosuke-kun wasn't ready for Type Formula when he fought against Chaser.'_ It was Krim's fault. If he told dad, that ultimate form was base on Formula One cars, dad train his body to withstand massive G Force. _'Before I complete new Shift Car for you, you must increase your skills and learn how to control your rage. I don't want you to die after first transformation. Take care love darling and please keep eye on Lilly. Aunt Rinna'_ Like always, she are try protect me from dangerous. But I don't still know what is that.

"Let's see" I unfolded the wrapping "A sword?" I looked at very familiar to my Blade Gunner, but also a different. More slim, without Landing Panel and knob to switch between mods. "A two dust chambers? It's look like first Ignition Saber's sketch … oh, a second letter." I opened a message ' _P.S You can't use a Blade Gunner in school, so I refresh old concepts and created your personal weapon. You can called her like you want._ ' Nice! How I should called it? Hmmm …. I know! "Welcome to family … Ignis Blade. How?" Trailer Cannon honked to approval. Now I should decorate my new room "Home, sweet home … why me? Why?!"

* * *

 ** _Special Crime Unit_**

 _Ken was looked at result last hardware update. He was impress, Clauidia system now cover almost half of Vale. First he didn't believe on his coworker, but now he change opinion. "Okay, I must say it. You are genius." he said, when last antenna was calibrate by him "You create a system from old and antique hardware."_

 _"Hehe, I know." Claudia grinned "Maybe when SCU was dismiss, I get work under miss Sawagami? Matt could help me."_

 _Ken chuckled and looked at his friend "Forget. You are still on black list on Core Engine Company after our last action. Thank good, they didn't sue us." he sighed, before Cluadie puff her cheeks._

 _"It was your fault. From begging I told you to hack Schnee Dust Company."_

 _"Yes, but when I said no, you said 'Okay, who cares' and sat next to me" Ken counted "Also we were busted because you want got access to top secret documents about Core Driviars."_

 _"But I was your idea!" Claudia shouted_

 _"It was joke!"_

 _Hotson sweet droped "It's me or you two admit your crimes?" he, who cheeked a documents, glared both "Don't give me an argument to send you two into prison. Industrial espionage are severely punish in Atlas. You want spend ten years in jail?"_

 _Ken back to his work, when Claudia rolled her eyes "Really? Ten years?" Claudia asked_

 _"Ten or twelve." he glared a Melody's desk "And where our star?"_

 _She shrugged "I don't know. She didn't answer my calls. After that mess with Roidmude she didn't show, right?"_

 _"Yes and this is worry me." Hotson muttered "Matt and Max tried?"_

 _Ken nodded "Yes. She is big girl, she will be fine … I hope."_

 _Capitain looked at Jerry's rapport about last incident. Advance Roidmude and Drive. He was a young officer, when he was saved from Tomari Shinnosuke and Gou Shijma who transform at front of his eyes. Now, son one of the best cop in Vale are Kamen Rider too. "Claudia, could you go to Melody's apartment after work?"_

 _She nodded "Sure. I ask Max for a ride." a tech scientist placed a finger on her chin "I have question. Where are Matt?"_

 _Hotson smirked "On lion's den."_

* * *

 _ **Meantime, Beacon**_

I growled „This isn't funny, Chris!" He laugh "I am a freaking Kamen Rider and I must back to school because what?!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders " **Sorry pal, but I can't help you, but I could give you a hint, this wasn't Boss idea at first. He only want give Ozpin a data about Roidmude and few weapons, but someone manipulated him. Guess who.** "

"Not Krim? Who also can … Oh crap, Aunt Rinna." I muttered horrified "But that make not sense … wait a moment. First she sent Lilly to keep eye on me, next someone convinced professor to sent me here. Oh my god, she did it." my eyes widen open "But I was sure she only joke about do everything about that. " I yelled and punched a wall next to me. A red aura surrounded me and I was angry like hell.

 **WARING! SIXTY PERCENT!**

" **Okay cowboy, take an easy. Much more and all Pit goes crazy, because your Semblance explode and you do a something stupid. Like last time." he said "Geez, I can't still believe you destroyed five cars."** Yeah, me to hard to believe. I never asked for a Semblance like that. " **I know, you are piss, but find a positive" Chris added and tried calm me "You are close to Weiss, to you can keep eye on her. Last half year you want that, right?** "

I blinked. Hey, he had a good point. When she leave I complied about that. "Yeah, you have a right. But why I must join to monster slayer school, when I can be kill, because I can't use my armor. We both know, only Andy trained to be a Hunter, not me."

He was silent for few second, before smirked " **Yeah, you have point. So when dead I will take you car ...** "

"Don't even try or I will hunt you." I growled. Chris laugh, before he waved off. What an asshole. Sometime I really want kick his ass, but still he is my friend and he cover my back. If aunt of professor knew about my illegal hobby, I was fucked. It didn't matter how much Rinna loved me like her son, she probably will kill me. And Krim? I can forgive about getting NEXTridoron after that mess with Roidmudes. "But the way, how my stupid cousin reacted when he saw that hot twins?"

Chris grinned " **Guess. This isn't a hard.** "

"First he yelled 'why?!', next started beg Krim to took him to Vale ..."

" **... but boss said no, so Andy said 'screw that lucky bastard.' and disappeared for almost all night. When he back, he has that devil grin on face, but he didn't a said a word**." That wasn't sound good. What that moron did? " **When he woke up, Andy came to my room and showed me two things first a photo.** "

"Okay. Send me." Chris nodded. Few second later, I opened a new mail from him and my eyes widen "And he called me lucky bastard?! This year miss teenage Atlas! How … how that bastard did that?"

" **That isn't everything. A second thing he showed me was a black panties.** " I was shocked like hell " **Yea, she slept with him and this isn't end. Andy asked her for a date … and she accept.** "

"I can't believe. No, no freaking way." I said "Now he achieve a new level."

" **Yup** " he nodded, before watched to cloak " **Okay, I must end. You know, my team need me.** "

I smirked "You are playing a games in work and you get a paid for that. How is it possible?"

" **Magic. Okay, see ya later.** " he hang out. After hide a Scroll in pocket, I looked at clear sky, before closed my eyes and took big breath. What I should do now? Weiss with her teams are in Vale on shopping, Melody don't answer my call, Max has job in SCU and NEXTridon is still on repair. Again I haven't idea what I should do with my free time.

Wait, I saw flayer about Karting in the city. "And that is good idea. If nothing bad happened ..."

"Yeeehaaa!" I heard and open my eyes, but I really fast regret that. "Wheeee!" a pink bullets was approached to me. It was to late to duck or dodge.

"Murphy's Law is bitch" I muttered, before something hit me.

When I opened an eyes I saw a face. A girl's face. She giggled and raiser both her arms to air, cheered about something. When she heart my groned, she looked at me confused "Who wrote a number of that truck" I muttered and slowly raised my head up to analyze my current situation. At first, I was on the ground, so when she hit me we both must fall. That explain why my back hurt like after fought with Crash days ago. Next I realized she still was on me in suggestive position. Under normal conditions I could be glad. Nice girl, sitting on you, her face close to you, that stuff. Maybe I am workaholic, but still I am young man. But now I was little embarrassed. "Umm, Probably I should don't complain … " girl looked at me, before she realized what happening. "Could you?"

"Nora!" we both heard a yelled "Nor … whoa!" I growled and looked my head to sound's. Two boys and one girl were stop next to us.

"Of course, she must fall on someone" second boy muttered, before help her stood "Are you okay?"  
"Can we do that once again?" she asked and all three sweet dropped. I only rolled my eyes, before tired got up. Pain in my back returns with double power, so I groaned at pain and tried catch a breath.

"Are you alright?" a blonde boy said and give me hand. I refuse offered, trying standing up on feet with my own strength, but I lost my balance. He and second one caught me "Whoa, don't push yourself. Maybe we should go to infantry?"

"After my dead body. I don't trust doctors" I growled and glared Nora "Or a falling from sky nice girls. Two basic rules and you survive." She smiled … when she smiled, so something in mind told to don't be mad at her. Why? Also I had finaly saw a 'pink bullet'. A girl has orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears white sleeveless top with a heart shaped hole under a black vest with a collar with silver armour over it and a touch of blue and red straight down the middle. On her arms were white sleeves and pink fingerless gloves and around her waist was a mid-thigh length pink skirt and white and pink shoes.

Seecond girl approached and looked at me. She has a red hair with waist length ponytail with a gold headband with small emeralds held by chains. She wore armour on her torso and legs. Midsection armour exposed her muscular shoulders, when around her waist was a red drapery that hung down to her ankles over a black miniskirt and held in place by a black belt with two pouches at the back and a round bronze plate at the front with the image of a spear and shield. Legs armour started at her mid thigh and went into her black heeled boots. On arms she had black long sleeved gloves that stopped halfway between her elbows and shoulders with a bronze armlet with a wave pattern above the one on her left. She had green eyes. "You maybe should go. Jaune, Ren." both boys nodded, but I took my arms "You are stubborn ..."

"and reckless idiot? My best friend tell me that from last ten years, but hey! I am still alive!" All four looked "What? I have something in my face?" I glance both boys. A first guy wore a dark green tailcoat with longs sleeves and black and gold and pink around the sleeves. With white pants and black shoes. His hair was black with a magenta streak and pulled back into a long tail. He had pale pink eyes.

Second was blonde hair boy. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and black shoes. Two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. His sword was strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. He has also dark-blue eyes.

"We want apologize from Nora" a girl said. Rest of her team nodded "She … has very ..."

"Don't finish. My back felt that." I muttered "Well, shit happens, my tough luck strike again. And for a some reason I can't be mad at her, so we are cool." Nora girl grinned, when I laugh "Now I know, why my cousin call me a chicks magnet."

Blond boy raised his eyebrow "Really?"

I sighed "Yeah. My cousin always used me to bring some chick to our table when we in the club. Slicky bastard."

Blond boy nodded, before redhead girl realized something "I see you first time here." she said and glanced me. "You must came to Vayvle Festival."

I rubbed my head. Crap, what I should say? Technically she had a right. Think Matt think, you can lied so lie now "Half truth. Yes, I am not from here and this is my first day in Beacon. No, I am not come to Vavle Festival, I am just new transfer student. I am Matt."

"I am Pyrrha." red head girl said.

"Jaune." blonde guy introduce.

"Ren." quiet black hair informed.

"And Nora!" a pinky hair girl excited, before looked at me "You have a strange name."

"I never heard about name Matt in four Kingdoms." Jaune added "It's foreign?

I shrug my shoulders "My grandparents moved to Vale from a small island years ago. When my parents birth, they got a traditional for their island names. My parents continued tradition so they gave me a foreign name when I birth." they all nodded to my explained "I must admit, Starfire are first person in Vale who noticed my strange name. Point for you."

"Star ..."

"... fire?" Jaune finish Ren's word. Nora grinned.

I shrugged my shoulders "She fall for sky, right? Calling her Falling Star are to long and little dump, so why not Starfire? You okay with that?" she nodded "Great. Now if you excuse me, I am going eat something … if I find a cafeteria."

Pyrrha crossed her arms "You don't get a school's map or tour? Weird, we all have when we join Beacon."

I scratched my head. Of course I didn't get. First professor and that bastard Headmaster made me great surprise, next my lovely cousin used that dammed medicine to my lower my Semblance and when I woke up, she with my dear friend convinced me to accepted that opportunity. "I should? Well, I had crazy last last few days ..."

"Maybe you should ask professor Goodwitch for a map." Jaune suggested. That strict MILF? After my dead body.

Before I or anybody said something, Nora hooking her arm into mine. I looked at her confused, but she grinned "Come with us!" and she drag me.

I had bad felling about that!

* * *

Few minutes later I was eating lunch with Team JPNR while the Jaune telling about their Initiation. Man, that must be tough. Death Stalker even for a Dark Drive can be a pain in the ass. A very big pain in the ass. Armor was created to fight against Roidmude, but Krim like always think two steps ahead and prepared Type NEXT to handle with Grimm. Beawolves, Boarbatsuk, Ursa maybe Creep, but not a freaking Death Stalker or Nevermore. "And Nora's Hammer slammed Death Stlaker's head into the stinger, driving the point through it's head and crushing bridge beneath."

"Wow. Starfire, you have power in your hands." I said in awe. Nora grinned again "I hope I never must fight against you. I want live few more years." If Chase or Boss don't kill me.

"So how about your Initiation?" blond boy asked "And where are your partner?"

Heck. He asked a good question. Where are my partner? Only only person I could call my partner be is in Atlas, I didn't hear Krim choose a third Rider yet, or he didn't tell me yet. "We are be separate for a few months."

"Because?"

Think Matt, think. I must lied their. Hey! I can use one of my training stories "Nothing big. We both love bets, so we create so much crazy gambles. One or two bets was too much for Headmaster, so he transfer me here when that lucky bastard stayed in previous school."

"You are transfer because gamble?" Ren raised his eyebrow "It's weird."

I shrugged my shoulder "You told me this? Okay, maybe destroying one hundred high class Mech was little to much." Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren stooped what their doing as they look at me "What?"

"One hundred?" blond boy muttered.

"Yep. I don't like robots at all." I answered "It's ended tie, because one of teachers caught as. Damn, it was a really serious money to won. One day we end our little match."

Pyrrha looked at me total crazy "I think I don't know why you was kicked from previous school." huh, that was fast. "But I understand why you like Nora so fast ..."

"It is only me or you just call me crazy?" I asked curiosity "If you call me crazy … you have right." all three sweet dropped "What?"

"Never mind." Ren muttered

I looked at Pyrrha and something was wrong. I saw her before "Sorry, but I had that strange felling I saw you either."

Red head girl nodded "Probably you heard about me. I graduate top of my class in Santctum."

"Nope, never heard."

Blond boy blinked "So you must heard when she won the Minstral Regional Tournaments four years in row. New record" I shake my head "You don't know either?"

"Nope. But I have a felling I saw you everyday, but I don't know where. You are a popular Idol in Minstral? You dance or sing?"

Pyrrha blushed a little "M-me?! No, no, no, no! I never were in Idol group. Why you ever asking?"

I chuckled "Who have sister?" Jaune raised his hand "Younger?" he lower "You see. Well, I have younger sister, who loves it and live it. So I was forced to watching or listing that shit day after day … I know! You are on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"I had deja vu" Jaune muttered.

I want said something, but I felt weigh on my shoulders. Like somebody placed a hand on theirs. "Well, well, well. Who I am see." a familiar voice said. I raised my head up to see a familiar face "Where you lost your girlfriend?"

"Yang?" I asked surprise, ignoring her teasing. "You aren't with your team on shopping?"

"I decided to stay and train a little" Blonde hair girl sat next to me. "I surprise seeing you here."

"You know him?" Pyrrha asked Yang.

"Yes. We met two weeks ago." Xioa Long said "Mister Classified, you still own me a drink." she smirked.

I raised my eyebrow "For what?"

"For keeping a secrets."

"Really? So why Red knows about everything?"

She whistle "I don't have idea about what you talking. I can keep a secrets."

"And pigs can fly. When we first time meet, I know you loves gossip. You eyes said that to me." I mocked her

She smirked "So you had time to looked in my eye?"

I shrugged my shoulder "Of course. Eyes are the mirror of the soul." Thank you, Krim's private library "Looking in my eyes, what can you see ..." I hummed

"Cult of personality." she ended "You know Living Colour?"

"Woman. I have all discography in my Scroll."

"Wow. I never suspect you to like this type of band." Yang muttered "But you still own me a drink."

"Could somebody tells our about what are you talking?" Jaune asked "It's confuse seeing Yang talking like old friend with new guy."

She looked at me "One drink my lips are seal, sugar." I laugh and waved off "If you want. He is Matt, he is from Atlas."

"Altas? Like Weiss?" Pyrrha asked "So you are transfer from Atlas Academy."

Yang blinked surprise "Transfer?

"It's complicate. Heck even I don't understand what happened last few days. Just forget about it."

"Now you own me two drinks. First from last time and now from lied me." she smiled "Guys, I want introduce you very only … could you do a drum?" Yang asked me. Why not? Second team curious waiting for next phase "… Weiss Schnee's boyfriend." for a second everybody was silent. Ren, Pyrrha and Nora looked at me with total shock, when Jaune lower his head and buried his head on. Wait a minute. So about him Yang told last time. Huh, he definitely isn't in Weiss type. Faster Monkey learn how to fly that she will go on date with him. And I was little jealous about him? And why the heck I was jealous?!

"Weiss has boyfriend?!" Nora exclaimed "Wow! How long you are together?"

"It's truly surprising. She never told us about you." Pyrrha added. "Why you two choose different Academy?"

"She isn't tell much about her to us." Ren noticed

"Calm down Starfire, you too Pyrrha. I am Weiss's boyfriend only in Yang and few close to me people imaginations." I said calmly "She and I are childhood friends, no more, no less. You know, playing together when were a kids and all this stuff." Arc raised his head "Well, few times I acted like her boyfriend when few idiot try ask her a date, but only for my sake. She is really annoying when she complain about something." I glared blond hair girl "You should be little quiet about that."

"Because is Snowflake gonna kill me?" she said "I told you, your secrets are safe with me. I loved to tease Weiss and you, but never said a word too much."

"Snowflake?" Jaune asked.

"Don't even think about that. Only I and my cousin sister can call Weiss a Snowflake. Everybody else who called her with that … well, let's it gonna hurt like hell."

"Crap." Jaune muttered.

Yang me "So what are you doing in Beacon? You told you work for some type "I placed my hand or her mouth.

"Okay, okay. I buy you few drinks, but shut up." I took my hand. She grinned. "Jeez, my work is my private."

"Workaholic."

"Gossip girl" I said "Maybe a title bet?"

"Oh? It may be interesting. "

"We gonna play in twenty one. If I win you will pay for me in club. But if you win I will pay for you."

Yang smirked "You got it." we both shake a hand.

* * *

 _ **Vale**_

 _"It's here" Max said when he and Claudia stood a front of Melody's apartment. "Weird."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I don't see trash bag. Melody always do it." he said, before knock. Nobody respond. He repeated, but also without effect "Melody, it's me and Claudia! Open!" he said and knock again. Meantime his comrade call to young detective. "Huh?" Max heard a familiar song "Scroll are definitely here, but why she don't open?"_

 _"Maybe she go to shop and forget her Scroll?" Claudia asked, before sighed "Who I try lie. She never forget her phone. You have keys?"_

 _Max blinked "Why you even ask? I told you, she isn't my girlfriend!"_

 _"But I am." a new voice said. She has a long brown hair, stooped at her waistline, complemented has a pale white complexion. Upon her frame was purple buttoned vest with coattails and a white, sleeveless undershirt with black skirts. A silver belt is tied around her and black pouch is attached to the side. She has crystal blue eyes. They both turned to girl with green bag "Max." she said coldly._

 _Moes gulped "Thena. Nice to see you. Umm … how's trip?"_

 _She frowned "Really? You ask how my trip?"_

 _Max sighed "I know, I know. But first could you open? Melody didn't show in work."_

 _"What?!" Thena shouted "You must kidding me. Our Melody?"_

 _Claudia nodded "She didn't come after Wednesday's event and Roidmude attacked" she added, when Thena approached to door._

 _"Roidmude? New Dopant?" a girl asked and put key into hole "Probably White Devil showed and saved her. Like always." she mocked. Max rolled his eyes. Thena opened door "Melody, I'm back!" she want entered, but Max catch her arm and pull out. "Why are you doing?!" second later they heard an explosion. "What …?"_

 _"Nice timing Max." Claudia muttered "How you know?"_

 _"I worked after Memory's case almost year and I knew one. Bombs made by Bomb Dopant smell specific." he looked at girl "You are alright?"_

 _She scoffed "Idiot! You know and don't say a word!" she punched him to his arm. Max laugh "Uhh!" he pulled her and enter an apartment. That looks like total mess._

 _"Crap." he muttered when she enter a Melody's room. A both womans fallow him. They saw a blood and few bullets hole. "She fought back. Like Melody."_

 _"But where she is?" Claudia muttered, when she notice her Scroll. "Look." she took a device and checked last action. "A Video from Wednesday ..." she played a video. Max and Thena looked to. They saw a strange monster who fought with Melody, after she was took by him. "She was kidnap!"_

 _Thena clinched her fist. "Why ..." she whispered to herself "Why?" Max placed a hand on her shoulder, before hug her "Why she?" she muttered and started slowly cried. A Max didn't said a word, only stroked her hair. Claudia glanced a couple, before went out. "Do it." Thena said finally. Max looked at her "Do everything to find her. You have my permission." Moes nodded, kissed girl on forehead, before broke a hug and leave a scene._

* * *

 _Cass ran a fast he can. He heard in distance groaned of his mens, but he didn't care. Nightmare return and he didn't want again meet him. First time he almost died from his hand, second he was sent do prison. But he also wonder how it's possible. Everybody said their both vanished, they were dead. If their were dead, so why not one of them tried catch him._

 _Cass jumped to his car "Huh. Try next time Devil." he smirked and want turned on engine, but something land on his car's mask. a His suit was completely white with blue arms that sported blue flame designs that reached just under the shoulders. He also had a black belt strapped around his left thigh, another black belt strapped to his upper right arm and belts around his chest. These belts sported empty slots. He also had a black cloak hanging from his neck and shoulders. His helmet sported yellow eyes and crowned by three horns that resembled a trident's head."White Devil!"_

 _" **Oh, you remember me?** " a person said and destroyed a front window. Cass shouted terrified, when Devil pull him out and throw to box on the wall. " **Pathetic. Weak. Coward. Yes, you are old Cass. Prision change nothing.** " an armored person said and jumped from mask. He pull out a dagger like weapon. " **Where she is?!** " he catch Cass collar and lifted him up._

 _"Who?!"_

 _" **Detective who captured you!** " Cass blinked surprise " **I know you work from true boss of Museum, a man I try catch from year. She too try, so probably he kidnap her. Tell me, where she is or I kill you.** "_

 _A man chuckled "Really? You can't … AAAH!" he cried in pain, when Devil's dagger hit his stomach. Cass shock looked at Devil "Why?"_

 _" **I told you, I will kill you if you tell me what I want**." White armored guy said._

 _"White Devil!" a devil turned his head and noticed Chase with his Break Gunner "For the order made by Vale's Leader of Roidmudes I will eliminate you."_

 _Devil chuckled and with one hit knock Cass " **So Roidmudes work with Museum. Really annoying**." he throw a man to box " **Listen me. I haven't interest to fight with you. Move ahead.** "_

 _Executor aimed and shoot him, but Devil dodge. "I am Mashin Chaser, the guardian of the Roidmudes. Also known as..." he pressed a knob on Break Gunner. "… the Grim Reaper."_

 ** _BREAK UP!_**

 _White Devil glared an armored Mashin Chaser " **If you want fight, we will fight.** " he pointed a finger to Chaser " **Now, count up your crimes!** "_

* * *

 **NEXT 05: A White Devil**


	5. N05: A White Devil

**A/N:** I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or RWBY. Those belong to TOEI and Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 _White Devil ducked from Chaser's strike "Pretty good." he said and pull out blue USB Memory Stick "But you can't defeat person who have fate on his hand."_

 _" **A Gaia Memory.** " Chase noticed, when White warrior put Memory into his dagger. He pull out a Spider Viral Core._

 _ **TRIGGER!**_

 _Weapon transform into some kind of black pistol. " **Very well.** " Chaser place a Spider Viral Core into Break Gunner slot._

 _ **TUNE! SPIDER!**_

 _White Devil chuckled and aimed a Chaser "Eat this!" he shouted, pressing a trigger. Roidmude Executor used Fang Spidey as a shield, protected himself from a bullet "Hmm, so you also could summon a weapon." Executor rushed to White Devil, so he fired a next rounds of bullets toward his opponent, who used a his weapon as a shield. Devil want jumped back, but Chaser was faster and stab White Devil with Spidey Fang. "Uhhh!" Devil cried in pain and flew backward. Chase slowly walked to his rival, so he pulled out yellow Gaia Memory and pull Memory Stick to one of slot on his left arm._

 _ **LUNA!**_

 _White Devil aimed to Chaser who didn't stop " **You humans never learn.** " White Devil pulled a trigger. Pistol fried a four yellow rounds. Chase used his weapon as a shield, but bullets change a director and bypass a Spider Fang, hit a Chaser " **What?!** " he snapped surprise. White Devil used that opportunity. He rushed to Chaser, pull out a new red memory. He inserted Memory in second slot in his gun, before jumped on Chaser's weapon and using a Spidey Fang to jumped higher. _

_**HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

 _His weapon fired a massive fireball. Executor hadn't time to did anything, bullet hit him and sent flew backward. White Devil landed "Now enjoy … what?" he stopped, when Chaser got up without his Spider based weapon. "You are really tough." Chaser didn't say nothing. He glared a White Devil "Ready for a round two?" He turned and walked away. "You are leaving?"_

 _" **My job was only check why Museum are afraid you and your comrades.** "_

 _"So it is true. Museum works with Roidmude." Chaser stopped for a moment "Tell him I will end his organization. Like three devils destroyed his army two years ago."_

 _" **Your name ...** " _

_"Eternal." White Devil answered. Chase back to his civil form to armored person._

 _"Eternal … For this day, you are enemy of Roidmude." he said and leaved a place._

 _"This may be a problem." White Devil turned. Cass, who woke up when both armored persons fought against, tried ran. He sighed heavily, before aimed his weapon and pull a trigger. Gun fired an energy ball, bullet hit Cass's right leg, so he felt on the ground with loud cried of pain."You never learn Cass, you never learn."_

* * *

 **Over Drivin'  
**

 **NEXT 05: A White Devil**

* * *

' _What am I doing here?_ '

I was asking that question from moment I entered this place. This isn't club like me and Andy went in Atlas. We both have three rules about place when we can forget about our duty – it must have nice drinks, good music and pretty girls. But this place is different, I fell it. Something like Paige's favorite place when I was only once and told her I never back than. She only giggled, but accepted it. This club is that same league and not for me.

So why am I here?

Good question. Let me see. After little chat with Team JPRN and my new 'best friend' Yang Xiog Long, me and her played a basketball. She thought she can win with me in twenty one. Naive. First I gave her little handicap and missed all throws, but when she mocked me I show her my skill. And why I always won when me and Andy played. Final result was oblivious, twenty one to ten for me, so I won our bet. She admitted her lose, so I joked when we go to club. To my surprise Yang smirked and before I realized what happened, she drag me to Bullhead.

And now we are here. So crap club with crap music.

"Here" I placed Yang's drink on table and sat next to her "Could you remind me why I bought? I won our bet, so you should pay for a drink."

"Because you're gentlemen." she answered. I raised my eyebrow to little surprise "Are you?"

I shrugged "Well … " Yang smirked, so I realized what she trying do "Oh that was question with two bad answers. No matter what I say, you win. Clever."

"I don't know about what you are talking" she said innocently. I chuckled, before took a sip of my drink "What do you take?"

"Kamikaze." I responded "I don't like fancy drinks. I prefer a cold beer, but they haven't any from Atlas. And of course, I am more mature and all this stuff."

"Mature, huh?" Yang asked suspicions "Faster Weiss will go with Juane on date, than I believe you are mature." she mocked me. It's little hurt and again this felling when she mentioned Weiss go to date.

I grimaced "I have one idiot to take care, almost full time work on CEC and now I am student in monster's slayer school. Sometimes I wish I want back to primary school."

"Now I really don't believe you." Yang said "Back to primary school? Come on, you are almost adult. You can drive a car or go to club, something you aren't allow when you were a kid."

"Maybe, but life isn't only fun." I looked at dance floor "Look at people there. They are dancing and drinking to forget about their sad life. And I haven't right?"

"Maybe" she muttered

"Life is also about duty and responsibility." Yang sighed heavily to my words "You should know, you are Huntress in training."

"Yes, I know, you don't must remind me" I nodded "But you can mix fun with duty." she took a sip her drink for a glass "You are work for that Steinbelt's guy, right?" I nodded again "So you probably must visit few places. Met new people. Had a lot of adventure ..."

"No, no, no." I stopped her. Blond hair girl looked at me "My job for Krim aren't like that. I mostly don't leave Atlas … hell, that trip to Vale are my first. To be honest, when he chose me to go here, I wasn't happy. I don't like leave my family or my city."

"Because?" Yang asked interest why I don't like. I turned my head from her, trying didn't remember that night… She noticed my behavior "Sorry, I shouldn't ...

"No, you don't know." I said "It's only bad memories, nothing big." Yang nodded. We sat in silence from few moments. "Well, I know I am the most interesting person in this club, maybe enough about me." she laughed "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Yang answered, waving off "So what you want know?"

"You are from Vale, right?" Yang nodded

"From Patch exactly" She said, so I raised my eyebrow "You are bad for geography?"

I frowned "Girl, I was probably the worst student in school, and no, I am not idiot like Weiss describe me." Blondie took a sip of her drink "I was focus on another thing like kept home in one piece when my crazy aunt was so focus on her job or my race career."

"So you are lazy and you hate school?" she said more than asked. Well, she has point. I am lazy and I hate school. So Beacon is really pain in my ass. With my nodded she smirked "I knew it. So I gonna teach you a few things, ready?"

"Can I say no?"

"Nope." Yang grinned "Patch is a large island to the west of Vale. Also is location of Signal Academy ..."

"Yeah, I heard about Signal. Primary combat school. Who cares " I waved off "We have something like that in Atlas. I don't even know the name, I never had a head to remember unnecessary things."

A blond hair Huntress chuckled "Unnecessary? Well, your girlfriend study th ..."

"You really must call her my girlfriend?" I interrupted her "Last three years my cousin always did it. When I told something about Weiss, or I met her, or she came to my home, he called her my girlfriend. I don't really care, but it's little frustrate … especially when I am here and he is far far fucking far away from me and I haven't heard his mocking." I took a sip from my drink "So okay, I will pay for tonight, but could you stop?"

"I will think about this." she said and took a sip "But come on. You and her are knowing for a years and you know when she is in her proud mode."

I chuckled "I guess she was on her proud bitch mode almost all time."

"Well … yeah." Yang sighed "But Ruby change her … a little."

"It's something." I smiled softly. Any person or ways to change Weiss behavior is good. She must stop acted bitch when she met someone new. "Red is nice girl, he remind my little sister."

"Oh yes. Lilly, right?" Yang questioned, so I nodded "Weiss told us about her … but I don't understand one thing. Why she calls her 'little sister'."

I chuckled "Because Weiss needs someone to take care. Me and Weiss met when we had four years and very fast we became best friends. Don't ask me why, I don't know." Yang smirked "And don't try tease me. It doesn't work. Two years later aunt Rinna back to Atlas with their kids. Andy was on our age, when Lilly had only four. At first Weiss didn't like Lilly, but she followed her. Even when Showflake went to bathroom, Lilly was behind her."

Yang laughed "Really?"

"Yeah. Weiss was so pissed about that, so she stop came to my house and played with me and Andy. But not for long. Winter, Weiss's older sister, was my brother friend and she want help him with some kind of project. Winter bring her sister with her, but unfortunately to her I was focus on my new video game." I smiled when I remember that game. Might Action X, the best game from my childhood "Andy was sick, so only person who left was Lilly. Ejii asked Weiss to kept an eye on my sister. They both went to garden. Rest of story I knew only from Snowflake."

"This could be interesting."

I nodded "It is. Weiss was focus on herself, when Lilly played in the sandbox. That what Weiss thought. After few long moments, Snowflake want checked what Lilly was doing and guess what?"

"She disappeared." Yang said "And Weiss was freaking out and started search her."

"Ten points for a miss Yang. Yes, she freak out, because Winter probably killed her if something happened to Lilly. Winter loves Lilly, sometime we are joking she loves more than Snowflake. So Weiss started ran to garden and tried to find her. She looked at every hole, bush and placed where Lilly can hid, but without any results. Then she realized was still one place where she didn't check. A pond on the back. She ran there and found a Lilly's hat. She told us she was scare like never before." I took a sip from my drink "Weiss jumped to pond and dive under, but she didn't see Lilly. Distressed, she want told everything to Winter and Ejii, but when she came up Weiss saw a Lilly, who stood on the shore and looked at her. Weiss was pretty shocked. She want yelled, but my sister smiled and jumped to her. When Snowflake saw Lilly was smiling and laughing, she immediately calm down and started played with her."

"And Weiss adopted Lilly as her little sister." Yang spoke up, and with my nod she added "But I still don't understand. Why she acted like proud bitch when she first met Ruby. Lilly is in her age."

"Maybe because Ruby shouldn't be in the Beacon. She has only fifteen, so she is older that Lilly, but still for us she is still little girl. To be honest, for me your sister isn't a rght place. How was she get to Beacon?" Xiao Long shrugged her shoulders "You don't know?"

"She had a little fight with Torchwik and his gang, professor Goodwitch help her." she answered "Headmaster offered her place in Beacon. Trust me, when I realized that I was happy and also I can't believed."

Ozpin? Huh, that guy is really someone important. Krim offered him intel about Roidmudes, heck he told him about Drive System and me as the Dark Drive. He was a first person from year. Last one was a Chris and he is a computer specialist on main Pit in Atlas. "I wonder why." I muttered and finished my drink. "No offense, but you don't very familiar with Ruby."

Yang smiled a little "You noticed?" with my nodded, she added "So you aren't stupid. Ruby is my step-sister. We have that same father, but two different mothers."

"Let me guess. They are a Huntresses?" she nodded "Like parents, like daughters." Ejii joined a Police Academy and he want be a detective like dad or grandpa. "They must be proud. Two beautiful young ladies follows their steps."

Yang face darkened a little "You probably have a right." she said, tried masked a little sorrow on her voice, but I catch it. Me and my long tongue. And music stooped. Oh great, just great. What I should do now? She took a big sip and finished her drink, after the music started play again "Well, we are in the club so let's dance!" she stood up and drag me into dance floor.

* * *

"The best beer in Vale? You must kidding me." I muttered and took second sip of beer, sitting next to the bar counter. Note to myself, never again listen Yang about drinks or beers. That what she recommend taste like piss. "And where she is?" I looked at watch on my right hand. Almost two clock am. Little late, but I think I was good time. After our first shots we dance, and drink another with talking about everything, and again dance and drink again. And we repeated it few more times. So I probably little drunk, she either. Nobody perfect, even a son of great Kamen Rider Drive. "I give her five more minutes and I leave this place." I muttered and took another sip … no, still taste like piss. "No, I can't. Yo boss" bartender noticed me "could you give something good?" he smirked.

"Something's good? You have it pal." he set glass down and started make a drink "You aren't from Vale, are you?"

I smirked "No. How do you know?'

"You called Vale's beer a crap." he laugh "You must be from Atlas."

I clapped "Nice shot boss. You earn my respect." bartender want said something, but someone else called him. I looked on my watch "Okay, I give her five more. She is really troublesome."

After a while bartender back to me and handed me drink "Here you go Atlas boy." I bowed a head a little "So this is your first time here?"

I nodded "Yeah. One of reason was my new friend drag me here." he smirked "Hmm?"

"You mean that blond chick?" he asked "Good luck with her."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiosity.

He looked around and whispered to me "She is crazy chick. I heard she demolished few clubs, even a Junior's place." Huh? She destroyed Junior's club?! Crap! Second note for me – don't take Yang to The Club. "Be careful."

"Thanks." I said and took a sip for my drink. Nice one. "But also I looked for something … special."

He raised his eyebrow, when he was cleaning a glass. Music stopped for while "Special. I think I ha … whoa!" he yelled and hid. I want turned, but something hit a bar counter on my left. I looked at something and that was a guy. He groaned angry. I fast turned and noticed a Yang was fighting in the middle of dance floor.

"Shit" I muttered. Guy tried got up, but I catch bottle and hit it on his head. Bottle shatter, guy felt unconscious. "Well, time to fight." I flick my left hand and dashed to dance floor. Eight guy surround Yang, so I catch one and perfomed a german suplex on him. Before he realized what happened, he was on the floor and my right punch hit his face, knocking him out. "Welcome to Suplex City, bitch." Guys tuned to me, so I got up. She smirked when she saw me "You are troublesome. Seven to go."

"You can count?" she mocked me, ducked a strike from one of guy. Yang grabbed his arm and tossing him to me. "Special delivery!" I smiled a little, performing a dropkick to flying opponent. We both felt on the ground … correctly, he felt on the ground and cried in pain, when I land on my back. I want got up, but my eyes noticed a baseball bat on hand one of guys and he want attacked me. So when he swung his bat, I rolled back, before pushed up my legs, performing a kip up with kick into his chest, sent him to Yang's right punch. Guy flew to second side of club. Meantime I again was on my back, so girl gave me helping hand "Need a hand?"

"Yup" I accepted her offered, so she pulled me up. We stay back to back and glanced four guys "You still want fight?" I asked one of renaming guy. They looked to each other, before moved back "Good choices guys, very good." Yang want rushed, but I cached her "No."

She glared me "Because?"

"Because police is in the way, so we should disappear. Like ninja." I answered to her question. Girl frowned, before nodded "Great. Come, we must catch a ride to Beacon." I offered her my arm. She raised her eyebrow, but accepted my offer. When we walked to exit, I looked to bar and noticed bartender who spoke with two guys in blue hoodie. 'Local gang. Thank God I used fake id, they shouldn't find me.' I thought.

Me and Yang without any troubles exit a club and walked few streets. From behind we heard a police siren "How you know?" she asked.

I smirked "Well, remember when I told you a I have one idiot to take care?"

"Yes. Your cousin … okay, I understand." Yang said and stretched her arms "Man I am tired."

"Me too. We should back to Beacon ..." I looked at her "Could you tell me why we fight?"

"Hmm, no" she grinned "Okay, I just kidding. I am looking for someone and I asked their few question. But they weren't answered, so we just argued ..."

"And that argued mean kicks their ass?" she shrugged her shoulders "Hothead, what's wrong with you."

"Hothead? Really?" she questioned rhetorically "Come one, it was funny."

"We are now on black list in that place, you know? And I was close to knew about Slowdown Wristband."

"Slowdown Wristband?" Yang asked "Wait, that weird phenomenal Weiss called a Slowdown. You really hide something."

"It's my work, you know?" we both heard a car engine. "Could be?" I turned and saw NEXTridoron rode to us "Hello darling! I was missing you so much." I joked. Car honked.

Yang blinked surprise "How does it come here without driver?"

"I told you. It's special car, he had autopilot." NEXTridoron opened both doors "Get in, he will take us to Bullhead and we back to Beacon." I get in into car. My new friend did that same. "Destination ..."

" **Matthew Tomari.** " I heard a strict voice, so my head lowered and focus on little screen. " **You know what hour is?** "

"Umm, one o clock?"

"Who is he?" Yang asked, first time saw a Krim. He glared her.

" **You are rude young lady. My name is Krim Steinbelt, Matthew guardian and boss.** " he said " **Matt please, escort miss Xiog Lang to Bullhead and back to Mansion. We must talk.** "

"It is really necessary?"

" **You have blood on your shirt.** " Krim interrupted me. I looked down and noticed big mark of blood. How? When? " **And Police was here. They looked for you for some reason.** " before I said any words, NEXTridoron moved.

* * *

 _ **A next day**_

 _A large and ominous airship descended upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads flew over the main causeway and ant-like masses of people swarmed on the paths around Beacon. At the peak of the highest tower, veiled in clouds, clockwork mechanisms function ceaselessly over the headmaster's office. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stood facing out the window of his office, watching the orchestrations._

 _"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Goodwitch notices._

 _"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin said as he overlooked three more Bullheads flew in " But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore. A chirping sound emanated from his desk. Ozpin sighed and looked at red sport toy car "Are you ready Krim?"_

 _" **Of course.** "_

 _Ozpin nodded "Come in." The doors to his office opened, revealing a man. He had a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand._

 _He had black hair, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows were solid black. He had a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow_

 _"Ozpin!" man said cordially._

 _Ozpin stood at attention. "Hello, General," he said rather stiffly._

 _"Please, drop the formalities." The two men approached and shook hands as Goodwitch also approached. "It's been too long," Ironwood added "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."_

 _Goodwitch responded almost mockingly, "Oh, James" She gave a personable wave and then dropped all pleasantries. "I'll be outside."_

 _"Well, she hasn't changed a bit," Ironwood joked, not entirely surprised by how the conversation went._

 _Ozpin turned to his desk and said "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas again?" The Headmaster of Beacon picked up a kettle and cup, pouring as he spoke. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." He turned and offered the cup to Ironwood._

 _The mug changes hands and a clink is heard. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year," Ironwood said as he produced a canteen from his inside coat pocket and poured its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."_

 _Ozpin walked around to his desk, kettle and a new mug. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."_

 _"Well, concerned is what brought them here." The General said._

 _"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult," said Ozpin_

 _"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men," said Ironwood_

 _Ozpin took a drink and set down his mug. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."_

 _"But if what Qrow said is true..."_

 _Interrupting the other man Ozpin said, "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." He said gesturing with his index finger for emphasis. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."_

 _"I'm just being cautious," justified Ironwood. "Especially after the incident of Mechanical Lifeforms a.k.a Roidmude."_

 _Ozpin was a little surprise. He knew Ironwood fought against Roidmudes in Atlas, but how he knowing their real name was something new. Oz glanced a little red car on his desk, hid from James'e eyes. "As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin stated "And you know that our weapons doesn't affect the Roidmude. But he can " He pressed a button showing the videos of Dark Drive fighting with Crash, Iron and Chaser._

 _"Future Drive" James muttered angrily "He also is here. Grim Reaper must stay alone in Atlas. Good."_

 _"Grim Reaper?" Ozpin asked_

 _James nodded "Yes. Mechanical Lifeforms number seventy eight, also knows as a Grim Reaper. He is Drive's comrade. My apologize, but I must do something." Ironwood turns around and walks to the door but stops and looks back at Ozpin "Oz. Dark Drive is dangerous, don't be fool his crusade against Roidmude. He is a threat for us and he must be eliminate. He, Grim Reaper and all of Roidmude, before their start a rebel." Ironwood said._

 _"So that is truly reason why you transport army here?" Beacon Headmaster asked rhetorical. "To defeat Drive and Roidmude?"_

 _"Do you honestly believe your children can win a war or destroy Roidmudes?" he questioned before leaving._

 _"I hope they never have to." Ozpin sighed_

 _Red Sport Shift Car finally moved " **I hope too** " Krim said " **Ozpin, could you call Weiss Schnee?** "_

* * *

I was sitting in some kind interrogation room. My first time from that side. Previous I was the person who asked a question and want answers. And now I switch places. I really hope I finally knew why they want me.

"Matthew Eastwar, am I correct?" man said. He had a white suit with a black tie … and he was bald. Too much testosterone "Detective Flubberight. I want ask you few question about last Wednesday." Wednesday? Huh?

"Sure, I want help and get out from here." I informed a guy "Look, I work with Special Crime Unit ..."

"Yes, I know." detective interrupted me "You work with detective Melody Narumi."

"Yeah. Melody is my partner in Gravity Surge Case. You can ask Hotson."

"You also work for Krim Steinbelt … CEO Core Engine Company." he said, so I nodded "Could you tell why private company works with police unit about strange phenomenal?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Doctor Rinna Sawagami created device to detect Gravity Surge and she works for CEC. Oblivious someone from our company are helping captain Hotson and his unit."

"Hmm." he wrote something on paper "So what were doing in Wednesday?"

"Nothing illegal, sir. I was in my home with my younger cousin." I answered "I had day off, because me and Moes infiltrate a Junior's gang."

"Hei Xiong? Interesting." detective said. So Junior isn't his true name. Good to know, I will call to Chris when I will back to Pit. He should check him "So you didn't contact with miss Narumi?"

"Well, no." he raised his eyebrow "Melody called to me after incident with strange Grimm. You must heard about that."

"Oh yes." He checked something in his documents "Jerry told he, miss Narumi and few officers were attacked by some kind robot. It can talk, was a very strong and bulletproof." he looked at me "He also lost consciousness after one of his strike. Only person left was miss Narumi."

"I guess, I wasn't there" Half truth. I was, but not as Matthew Eastwar or Tomari, but Kamen Rider "Melody called to me and said, she was rescue by Kamen Rider Dark Drive. He defeated a that robot, but what Melody said to me, another robot appeared and Drive rushed after him. That what I knew about that." I still wonder. Why that Spider Roidmude saved Iron's core. That's make no sense, only person who want did that was Heart. 'But he and Medic disappeared."

Detective looked at me suspicions "So you didn't see her at Wednesday?"

"No sir. Last time I saw her was at Monday." I said "I tried phone to her yesterday, but she didn't pick up and didn't call back."

"I don't believe you." he spoke up "Listen me kid. Tell me why are you did that. She was a threat for your organization?"

I blinked "Huh? I don't understand."

"Don't joke. You are the last person who spoke with her. Just conference and I tell where she is, Dopant." he advised. Dopant? Who that hell are Dopant? I blinked again, before truth hit me like a train. Melody was kidnapped by someone.

"I didn't kidnap her!" I snapped. Detective smirked "For a God sake! I am the last person who ever kidnap somebody. Especially Melody, she is my partner!"

"Enough bullshit." he said and throw few photos. I fast glanced it "You and Moes are working for a Junior, you are double agent. Nobody heard about yours undercover mission."

"Ask Hotson" I demanded "And why I want kidnap her? Give me a reason."

He smirked again "You tell us, but I think Junior's boss order him to eliminate Narumi. So he sent you and Moes. Confess and told us where she or her body is."

I gulped. She could be dead? No, no, no! Not this time! "I don't know! Me and Max didn't hurt her, kidnap or anything else!"

He shook his head "You are irritating young man. Very well, you are unde..." he stopped when to room entered Hotson and Jerry "Ash."

"Blu." captain said and both glared each other. It is only me or they both are hating each other. Hotson looked at me "You are free."

"No, he isn't" detective denied "He is suspect and he will stay here. Jerry, take him."

"Umm boss." Jerry started hesitantly "We found Bomb Dopant." Detective blinked, before looked first at me and then to Jerry.

"Or you should say, White Devil delivered you a culprit." Hotson said, throwing a document on the table "And this is command from director." from grandpa Honjagi?!

Detective Flubberight read a document "You are free." he muttered angry. I smirked, standing up "But don't think I end with you boy. You are too suspicious."

"Sc ..." Hotson glared me. He knows what I had words on the tip of my tongue. "Goodbye." I muttered and walk away with Hotson. When we were on safe distance, I turned to him "Why did you call me?!"

Capitain sighed "I found out today morning, Claudia's first phone to Jerry, because he is in First Division. They took her and Melody's roommate for an interrogation, so she called me few hours ago." I nodded "Listen, I don't have a lot information for you, but one should interest you." he saw me video on his scroll. So that Melody was kidnapped. "And this Ken found." he showed me a photo … a Fusion Roidmude. He looks more like human than last two I fought, but he had two horns on his head. "You recognize him?"

"Judge." I said "Okay, but who want kidnap Melody?"

"Museum must works with Roidmudes."

"Museum?"

"They distribute a Gaia Memory. Melody was a main detective in that case." he answered "Matt, you know what to do?"

"Find Melody. I know boss." I said "Could I go to crime scene?"

He nodded "Yes. CSI are still working there, but I called their and told about you. They should let you. Max are cheeking a Dopant track."

"Okay." I said and walked away. NEXTridoron stayed in place when he should be, but also a one more person stood next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"It isn't oblivious?" Weiss asked "I will help you."

"Forget ..."

"You don't understand Matt. I am going to help you, even you don't want my help." she said "Someone must cover your back."

"Weiss …" I sighed "Fine. You can go, but only this time."

She got in NEXTridoron "Of course."

* * *

 _A white motorcycle stopped in front of large billiards buildings. Max took off his helmet "It's bring memory." he muttered, when person behind him took off helmet "Thena, I don't think ..."_

 _"Oh shut up." she frowned, getting off "You are so annoying."_

 _"I just want make you safe" he said, but Thena sent him a death glare "Come on! You still are mad on me?" he got off "I am said I am sorry two billions times."_

 _Thena didn't answer, just walked over to the small sign on the side of the building "Hidari Detective Agency" she read a sign. "Should be Evans and Hidari Detective Agency"_

 _Max, who walked to her, chuckled "You know Shiro and Jet." They both walked to inside. The main room was styled in the '70, separated by the archway in the center of the room "Anybody home?" Max headed into the second part of the room. It was painted green with a few chairs, a couch, a coffee table, a space with a radio and an old pinball machine._

 _"One moment" both heard a voice under a desk. Second later they saw a girl head "Max? Thena? What are you doing here?" a girl stood up. She had short dark hair and was wearing a back t-shirt with a denim skirt and black stockings._

 _"We should asked what were you doing under a desk, Mari." Max said mockingly "But without jokes. Where is he?"_

 _"You are asking about Shiro or Jet?" she asked, sitting on the cheer._

 _"Jet. We need a Library." Thena answered. Mari sighed._

 _"Like always. You come, when you need something." she puffed her cheeks. "Only Melody visit us."_

 _"Mari, Melody was kidnapped." Max said. A girl blinked twice, before stood up._

 _"What?!" she yelled "By who?!"_

 _Thena moved to her "We try find that. We only know, someone from Museum hired a Bomb Dopant ..."_

 _"Wait, wait, wait. Stop." Mari shook her head "But Bomb Dopant was arrested. Hell, I saw this!"_

 _Max nodded "Yes, but someone released him. Like Cass."_

 _"Oh no." she gasped, before rushed to door with Darth Vader's poster. "Come on! Hurry!" Mari grabbed the knob and opened the door, entering a sort of lit room. Max and Thena joined her friend. All three walking down the spiral staircase and then going up another flight of stairs, They found herself in a larger room. Max touched one of the whiteboards, seeing the all information of Pac-Man' mechanics. "Here." Mari pointed a boy sitting on the chair, who read an empty book and listen music. He wore a green and white striped sweater with a sleeveless black coat that came with a hood, blue shorts that came down past his knees. His bond hair was messy and held to the side with a hairclip. "Jet!"_

 _Max chuckled "He has headphones on the head." he approached to boy and kicked his chair. Boy yelled, before fall on the ground "Hello."_

 _He frowned, rolling his eyebrow "Moes" a boy groaned angrily, standing up "What are you doing here?"_

 _"We have a situation." Max answered, before Mari ran to Jet._

 _"Melody was kidnapped!" she shouted. "They need a your help."_

 _Jet sighed, looking on the calendar. "When?"_

 _"Two days ago." Melody said "Why are you asking?"_

 _"I want know if I won a bet with Shiro" he smirked "Guess who won."_

 _Max glared his friend "Just access Library, moron. Melody is in dangerous."_

 _"You know it is a trap" Jet replied. Max growled angrily "Okay, okay. Geez."_

 _Thena glared him "This isn't funny Jet."_

 _Boy sighed "Okay, I am understand a situation, but I try say this is a trap, we should make a plan ..."_

 _"We haven't a time!" Max shouted, slamming his palm on the table. Thena placed a her hand on Moes's shoulder, trying calm down his a little. Meantime Mari was preparing something on her computer. "Please, do it."_

 _Jet nodded with smirk on his face "And this is Max I know and like. Sis" she thrown him a weird helmet "Let's do this." Jet got it on and closed his eyes. His spirit then left his body._

 _"Connection … okay. We are in Library" Mari said. Max and Thena moved to computer. They saw rows and rows of bookshelves with millions of books in them. "You remember how is work?"_

 _"Yes." Max nodded "Okay Jet. Start search … Keyword. Museum." As soon as he said the word, numerous groups of bookshelves began rising up and vanishing while the ones that remained were grouped closer together for easier access. "Still a lot."_

 _"For the beginning not bad. Okay, next keyword." Jet said. Max silenced for a moment. "Something's wrong?"_

 _"Try White Fang and next Roman Torchwik." he supplied. "This is a shot in the dark, but if Torchwik works with White Fang ..." Jet nodded and put in the keyword. The shelves began reacting again and vanished, leaving a much smaller amount than before. Soon, there were three bookshelves worth of books left standing before him._

 _"Almost." Jet said "One more and we find that."_

 _Max sighed "Crap. Try Bomb Dopant." he added. The shelves shifted again, but three more appeared. "Not good."_

 _Mari frowned "Of course. I told you, Bomb Dopant was arrested two years ago, he should be in prison."_

 _"Like Cass?" Max asked mischievously, but he got idea. "Jet undo previous word. Try Roidmude."_

 _"Roidmude?" Thena, Jet and Mari asked in that same time "What is that? Some band?" Mari added. Max chuckled._

 _"Mechanical Lifeform … interesting." Jet muttered. The shelves shifted again, leaving a single bookshelf. From one shelf, a book hovered out towards Jet's waiting hands. It was a large leather book entitled 'Places'. He took it and opened it up. "These are the coordinates of all warehouses in Vale. It's a long list. Any other keyword?"_

 _Max looked at girls "Ideas?"_

 _Thena closed her eyes, trying remember anything "Try … Dust."_

 _"Dust?" Moes asked little surprise "Better a Gravity Surge."_

 _"We look for a connection between Museum, White Fang, Torchwik and this Roidmude." Thena replied "So we have two options. Gravity Surge or Dust. Melody was pissed, because a day when she met her new partner and they talked about ..."_

 _"... Gravity Surge did by Wristband, but didn't detect by radar." Max finished "You are genius." Thena grinned. "Jet, try Dust."_

 _A boy nodded "Dust …" only a one line stayed "Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Mari check it"_

 _"Okay." she replied. Max smirked "Abandoned warehouse on the east side of the Vale. Perfect place for Torchwik and White Fang."_

 _Jet returned from Library "Wheee. You own me a good cake. And Melody owns me a_

 _kiss" he grinned, but everybody glared him "What? I can't joking?"_

* * *

"Crap!" I punched a wall next to me. I was pissed. We checked crime scene, but we didn't find any sigh of Slowdown. That why alarm didn't work. "How can I be so stupid? Iron was only a cover from this! Ah!" I want kicked a trash can, but a cough bring my attention. I turned and saw Weiss. She was sitting on NEXTridoron mask and eating a sandwich.

"Can you calm down?" Weiss asked little piss "You can't know what they planned, so just calm down." she added. I groaned angry "Matt!"

"How can I calm down?!" I shouted "How?! They kidnapped Melody! They tricked me! They could ..." I stopped for a second, clinching my fist. She can't die, I cannot fail again. "I am gonna find that bastards and all destroyed they one by one."

Weiss sighed heavenly "Now I understand why professor sent me to help you." she said and looked at me "You want find her? Okay, we will find her, but first you must calm down. If you enter a DeadZone, you won't save her." she has a point. DeadZone are powerful, but cost to much. I can't lose control, not now. "Also, how you want find her if you start act like Hulk and yell 'Matt smash, Matt destroy'?" She said little mockingly. I chuckled.

"Hulk is awesome. He kicked God's ass." I said "Okay, I try calm down. Could you remind all clue we have right now?" I sat next to her on the mask. Weiss nodded, pulling out her new Scroll made by Chris, with access to main Drive's Pit in Atlas and Slowdown Alarm.

"Okay. First we know, Roidmude work with Museum." she started "But he didn't use a Gravity Surge to help a that Dopant. Also on the crime scene we didn't detect any sign of Slowdown, that mean a nobody use a Gravity Surge Wristband. Question is, how they captured Melody."

"Fusion Judge was on the scene." I noticed. She nodded, checking it on Scroll "But why fusion? If I remember, Judge evolved two months ago."

"His number is …?"

"Zero six five."

Weiss smirked "Bingo. Evolved form can use an electric darts. That could explain why she lose that quick."

Make sense. I put finger on my chin "But why he helped their? Melody wasn't a big treat for Roidmude."

"Maybe we think wrong." Weiss admitted.

I looked at confuse "What do you mean?"

"What exactly you know about your partner?"

I shrugged my shoulder "Not much. She is young detective from First Division, transfer to SCU to get an experience. She is a greenhorn. Max said, she solved a Gaia Memory cased, also captured a most of Museum's lieutenant."

"But no a leaders, right?" I nodded, before understand what she want told me.

"She is a dangerous, she can still catch they. Crap."

"Bingo. If Roidmude works with Museum, so they must know where are Melody is." Weiss said "We should catch a Roidmude or someone who bought a Wristband and interrogation him."

I chuckled "When you find a Roidmude? They hide somewhere in this city." I sighed "We haven't time to wait for ..." chirping sound emanated from her Scroll "You gotta be kidding me."

"You have your answer." she said cocky, before opened an app. "Slowdown … made by Wristband … here." she pointed a place on the map. An old warehouse. I jumped off from a mask "You calm down?"

"A little" she jumped "Ready?" Weiss nodded. We both got in into NEXTridoron "Oh, I almost forgot. Open a glove." she opened it and pull out a carnival mask. "You must hide your identity from Museum."

"Really?" she asked retholical

"Yup." I pull out my mask from a jacket's pocket "Roidmude knows who I am, but rest of world don't."

Weiss frowned "Whatever."

* * *

"I told you, mask was helped. It's a Masquerade ball!" I joked. When ten weird guys slowly surrounding us. They all looked like humans who wore fancy suits, but their skin was pitch black with white bone ridges on their hands and on their faces, looking like masks.

Judge glared me " **Here you are Future Drive!** " he shouted " **I will hope you come,** " Roidmude added, when I pull out Dark Drive from my jacket. " **Your crusade ends here. Any last world?** " Weiss prepared her weapon, when I pressed Driver to my waist.

 **START OUR MISSION!**

"I will send you straight to hell in little pieces. NEXT!" my partner honked and ride to my hand. "And Dark Drive for you, oversize tin!"

"We are outnumber, surround and we don't know what power they have. This isn't look great." Snowflake muttered to me. I chuckled and pressed a knob on Driver. She sighed "Like always. Doing something before thinking. Like your dad."

"Like father, like son" I smirked and place NEXT into brace "Henshin"

 **DRIVE!**

Once again my body was enveloped in holographic cylinder, where the armor of Dark Drive formed around me and transformed me into a Rider's form. When the it was complete, a yellow tire flew to magazine and knocked all black masked guys, finally settling on my upper torso.

 **TYPE NEXT!**

Judge snorted, when I clinched my fist tightly "Mission objective update. Rescue Melody and eliminate Roidmude zero six five. Mission start ..." I flicked my left hand and rushed to Judge "Right now!"

"Idiot!" Weiss shouted, before she create a Glyph. Ignoring her words, I punched Judge into chest, before he attacked me. Roidmude took a step back, making a little distance between us and tried kicked me, but I ducked under his right leg. With new position, my body turned side to him and I try elbowed him into ribs. Judge jumped back before my strike hit him, before swung his right fist and he sent it straight to my face. In last moment I catch his attack with my left hand

" **Not bad Drive** " Judge said, before taking fist back and dodge my kick. I flicked my left hand one more time, prepared to my favorite three moves – a NEXT Combo. First my fist strike straight in Judge's face. Not waiting for anything, I turned my body and slammed elbow to his ribs. Roidmude took a step back, when I jumped up, turning my body, so kick strike into his face. Judge fall into knees. Oh boy, luck back to me. I kicked his one … two … three … four … and five, before he fell on ground. I want kicked him few more times, but something stab me from back. I felt it, even a NEXT armor has more defensive than type Speed. I turned back and my optics saw one of that strange guy with some sort of blade. I chuckled, before in my right hand appeared Blade Gunner. He looked at my weapon, before his and again on my.

He gulped "My turn." I slashed guy into chest, sending him back. Second later my finger pressed a red button on brace.

 **NEXT!**

Okay, this time it should work. I was pointing Blade Gunner at strange guy, before closed my eyes. Edge of my blade started glowing to dark blue. He stood up and with shock looked at me "Furious Drive Combo!" I opened eyes, so my lenses light up as is glowed blue and dashed to my opponent. Within seconds, I closed the gap and raised Blade Gunner high before bringing it down hard. His first instinct was to raise his blade and put them to guard the first blow, but my strike destroyed his weapon. I immediately crouched as soon as I landed to try an aerial launcher. I sent him into air and lend gravity do job for me. When he come back to, I dashed and strike last time, so he felt on ground. I turned back and noticed something strange. He was a middle age man.

"Huh. Nea ..." I can't finish my sentence, because Judge jumped at me and punched me into gut. I cried in pain, but my instinct was faster than my brain reaction. I ducked next strike, before dodged kick and jumped for a safety distance. I aimed Blade Gunner into Judge and I was close to pull a trigger. To my surprise he was faster and shot to me five dart like electrodes, using their like whips "I hate whips." I ducked a two first, but three next hit me into chest. My body was shock for few seconds. "Shit!"

Judge laughed " **You liked it Drive?!** " I knelt on right knee, so Roidmude stopped for a moment. My left catch a wire, but this was a stupid idea. Judge shock me again so I cried in pain. " **Take that!** "

"Matt!" Weiss dashed to me, changed dust in her weapon. With one slashed she cut all wires, when Spike and Flare hit Judge. I catch a breath "Are you okay?"

"Of course not! I just get shocked." I said and stood up. "You are done with that guys?"

"No. My weapon doesn't work, I only forced they to stay away." she answered "But I have idea. Give me your sword."

"Pardon? You want my Blade Gunner? Why …" I looked to unconscious guy "Oh. Okay, but I give you little power up too." Weiss nodded, so I pull out NEXT from Brace and put him into Landing Panel on my weapon.

 **TUNE! TYPE NEXT!**

With that announced I gave my weapon to Snowflake "Now, but be careful. Flare!" he ride to my free hand, so I pressed a knob on Driver "I wonder what happened if I burn his ass." Judge pull out his blade and rushed on me "Move!" I pushed Weiss away, before Roidmude slashed me multiple times with his kendo like weapon. I tried block or ducked, but he was skilled. Finally he unleashed last slashed, sending me on the ground. I cried "Man, that's hurts."

" **Don't underestimate me, greenhorn!** " he yelled. His blade surrounded by electricity. Crap, I hadn't time to think, I must did something. With honk to my left I turned head and saw Juice Fruit. Of course! He jumped up. I rolled left, catching a new Shift Car and pull it into Brace.

 **SOIYA!**

Huh? That was new sound for me, but most important was that, NEXT tire ejected from chest and hit Judge. He fell on the ground, so I rolled back, before stood up.

 **TIRE CHANGE!**

From window flew a new tire … wait a second. Why that tire looks like freaking orange! Tire made a round toward me, before upper half detached from lower. Okay, this is weird. Tire attached to my chest, when lower pads opened and landed – one on my left shoulder, other one on my right hips.

 **JUICE FRUIT! ON STAGE!**

In my left hand was short blade looking like the slice of the orange – very original. On my right was black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross–like guard looked like as a gun. And wait, I had a freaking orange and looking like upper side of orange amigasa hat! "Hmm, how Gaim's weapon was named?" I looked at short blade "Da … daido … oh, I know Daidaimaru." my eyes focus weapon "And Masobu … Musou Saber!"

"What are you doing?! Fight!" Snowflake yelled to me and slashed one of guy. Blue electric caused by Blade Gunner ran toward his body, before something ejected from his body. Weiss catch a strange think "Gotcha … USB flash memory? It's antique."

I took a horse stance "This is my stage now!" Judge scoffed and we both rushed. Musou Saber and Judge Blade met for a second, before we turned. Roidmude tried slashed me, but I parry strike with Daidaimaru. I swung my right hand and strike a precise slash on Judge's chest. Few sparks flew after hit, so no waiting for invite I turned a side and strike again with Musou Saber, sent Judge fly backwards. With my smirk under helmet, my hand with Daidaimaru pointed a laid Roidmude.

Judge groaned angry " **Damn You** " he stood up and shot to me five darts, but my swordplay skills increases. I easily parried all darts, so after that I pulled something like safety tab on Musou Saber. At side of sword guard I saw four lights points. It's also a gun? Nice! I took aim and pull a trigger four times. All energy bullets struck a Judge, who only cried in pain. "I am have enough of this game!" he took a battle stance like when he used that crazy technique on me. Not this time. I pressed three times button on brace.

 **FR-FR-FRUIT!**

Me lenses light up as is glowed orange. He charged on me, but I was ready. I felt presents of someone else, someone who lead me. Judge swung his blade, so I raised my Daidaimaru and blocked strike, before I slashed him into chest with Musou Saber, ending in his left side. Roidmude want hit me, so he turned. Instinct automatic order me to duck and pressed both blades to Judge's chest. He looked down, before I did a move and slash him, moving forward. We both stay back to back, so I turned and he too. I swung my Musou Saber and hit another strike to Roidmude, who only lost his guard. With my new stance, Judge glared " **Bastard ...** " he muttered and swung his blade. I parry strike, turned side to him and slashed him powerful, sent him fly forward on the ground and cried in pain. " **How?!** "

 _'Combine these'_

I heard a voice in my head. I looked at Daidaimaru and Musou Saber "Combine? Let's see" I connect both sword ends together. "Nice! Nagitnata Mode!" I swung my new weapon two times, before I was rushed to standing up Judge. First I stab him into chest so few sparks flew. Next I swung Naginata Musou Saber and with Daidaimaru side I hit his weapon … destroyed it! Judge jumped back "Time to end this."

" **Not so fast!** " From nowhere appeared four no core Roidmude and joined a four reaming black mask guys. Crap! " **Me or her, decide Drive.** " Judge laughed, after that he ran away. I want chase him, but I knew Snowflake could have a big problem with no core Roidmudes, even they are the weakest type.

Weiss was surrounded by guys and oversize tins "Ugghh!" I growled and turned to my friends "Press a knob and wait for call!" I yelled, dashing to her and pressing a knob on Driver and after a red button on brace.

 **SOIYA!**

"Don't screw this!" She pressed a black knob on knuckle part of weapon.

 **FINISHER!**

I jumped up one of guy and landed next to Weiss. "Get down!" Weiss move down, so I had a clear way "Fruit Charge!" Naginata Musou Saber surround an orange colored energy, when I was turning clockwise and slashing, creating orange-shaping energy slices on contact with the targets.

 **FULL THROTTLE! FRUIT!**

"Blade Gunner, now!" I order, so Weiss toss me my weapon. I pulled a trigger and tuning counterclockwise and slashing all bad guys. "NEXT Slash!"

 **FULL THROTTLE! NEXT!**

Huge explosion sent they flew backwards on the ground. Black masks was reverted to human, when Roidmude exploded. "Huh. Neat." I looked on Weiss "You are alright?"

She stood up and looked around "Yeah, I guess. Where are Judge and why you are wearing an amagisa hat?"

I chuckled and pull out NEXT from Blade Gunner "He escaped, but it doesn't matter. I will send him to hell next time." my right hand pressed a knob on Driver, before change Shift Car on brace.

 **DRIVE! TYPE NEXT!**

NEXT tire attached to my chest, so Musou Saber and orange hat disappeared. "About second ask him, professor and space goddess."

Weiss raised her eyebrow "Space Goddess?"

I sighed "When we back to Pit, remind me to show you data about Gaim, okay?" she nodded, before I saw USB Flash Drive "What is this?"

"Huh?" she blinked, so I pointed a device "I don't know. When I slashed one of that guy this ejected. I wonder what this do." Weiss checked a drive. "Masquerade." pressed a black button on device.

 **MASQUARADE!**

I raised my eyebrow "What the heck is that?" she shrugged her shoulders "Okay, we haven't time for thing. Hide this, professor will check it in Pit. Now ..." I cached exhaust guy collar and lift him up "Where she is?"

He slowly raised his head with groan. "Who?" he asked groggy. Before my next question was asked he lost his concussion. Okay, I was confuse like hell.

"Hey! Wake up" I shake him, but he didn't wake up. "Crap." I tighten my grip and guy felt on the ground "Ideas?"

"You haven't scanner or something?" Weiss asked.

"No." she sighed "What? Type NEXT are balance version of all previous Drive's type, but I haven't a freaking scanner … well, Type Technic could help, but I can't use him."

"Because?"

I stretched my head "Because Dark Driver aren't compatible with old Drive Types." Snowflake growled and slapped back of my head "For what?! It is Krim fault!" Before she said anything, a we heard a loud explosion and second later in something made a big hole in the wall "What the heck!" I yelled when my eyes noticed a brown hair middle age guy in red and white suit "I guess I have my clue. Stay here." Snowflake nodded, before I ran to new room. "Melody!"

"You are late" a new voice bring my attention. I looked at … armored white person with black coat. I never saw someone like him. He was carrying Melody on his arms. "I take care of her."

"Why?" I asked clinched my fist "Who the hell are you?"

"He is White Devil of Vale" a next new voice said, but it was familiar. I glance a room and I saw Boss in human form. "Hello Future Drive." next to him stayed two core Roidmudes. Zero six two and zero three six.

A white armor guy scoffed "White Devil of Vale … I never like that nickname. Name is Eternal."

"Welcome in club. He and his friends call me a Future Drive. This is flustering." I said, before glared Boss "And you. I should know that idea was you. Brace yourself" he smirked "This time I gonna send you to hell."

"If you want send me to hell, what you do with him?" he pointed a White Devil\Eternal. "He has person you want rescue from that idiot's hand" now he pointed a hole in wall and noticed Weiss "Oh, you bring your little Heiress. How sweet."

I raised Blade Gunner "Never. Harm. Snowflake." When he heard me treated, but he only laughed.

"Okay. I will harm you." he want jumped at me, but energy bullets hit a floor between us.

White Devil cough, bringing our attention "Thank you" he turned to me "Could I leave you with him? She needs a medical help."

I pointed him with Blade Gunner "Don't even think. Who the hell are you?"

He sighed "I told. My name is Eternal … or like you want, Kamen Rider Eternal." I scoffed "Hmm?"

"You don't fool me. I never heard about Eternal, but I heard about White Demon who want destroy this city before Global Freeze begun." He sighed heavily "I only give you one chance. Give me Melody back."

"No" he answered and pull out that strange USB Flash Drive "She need immediately medical help. Before you beat him, she may die. You don't want this, right?" he had point. "If you want her to survive what happened here, you must trust me. So Drive?" I looked at him, but I didn't know what do. I want save Melody, but I trusted that guy? I turned me head turned to Weiss. She only shook her head to yes. Well, if she want trust him, I should too. I sighed and lowered my weapon. Eternal bowed "Thank you. She will be safe with me. Farewell, Dark Drive." Armored guy put Memory to vest on his chest. "Unit next meet."

 **ZONE!**

He vanished in front of my eyes "Hmm, so that Memory can teleport user. Interesting." Boss said, before looked at me "Now, when we stop … oh I know!" with battle cried he rushed on me. With one second he was front on me and tried kick me, but I jumped back. Roidmude only smirked, after ducked my blade swung, he punched me into gut. Forced I moved back with cried of pain, when Zero Zero Six smirked again. I want kicked him, but he jumped back and before I realized what happened, he punched me into gut again, turned around and strike multiple times me into chest. And last strike sent me fly backwards to the ground. "You are weak like always Drive." he mocked me. I stood up and attacked him from behind, but he easily ducked my strike and with one precision kicked sent me again to ground.

"He isn't!" Weiss shouted and dashed to Zero Zero Six, creating a Glyph. Boss smirked and catch her arm with weapon "Hey!"

"Well, well, well. Who we have here?" Snowflake tried released from his grip. I slowly got up "You told something about not harm her, but now you lay on the floor. Maybe I should ..." I immediately pressed three times red button on brace.

 **NE-NE-NEXT!**

My body change to blue blur and before Boss knew what happened, my right fist, surround with dark blue energy, hit him into gut. He released Snowflake, so I straight up and slamming uppercut. Zero zero six took a step back, so I turned and slammed him with flying forearm. This finally forced him to move back. "Get NEXT Combo." I said and aimed Blade Gunner to him. He shook his head. "Never. Harm. Snowflake. Do you understand?!"

He smirked "That like thought." Boss muttered "Maybe you are little more better. But ..." he transform to his Roidmude's form. " **You are just small fry, after all. Let me show your ...** " a orange energy surround him. Oh holy crap! He want transform to his Advance Form! " **... Heiress my evo ...** " few blue energy bullets hit a floor around Boss " **What?!** "

From nowhere rode to us a NEXTridoron. "How?" Weiss looked at me confused, but when she noticed holographic turrets on left side my car she was shock "It has a holographic weapon?!"

" **Both of you, get in!** " we both heard an order from my belt. I lower my head and noticed a red face " **Just get in already, now!** "

"I don't like run away, but now you have right! Weiss get in!" I shouted and hopped in the driver's seat. "Come on!" she hopped on passenger seat, so car automatic moved backward fired few next energy bullets.

* * *

 _Weiss opened her eyes. "Good morning" She yawned while rubbing her eyes. To young Schnee surprised, nobody answered her. "Huh? Ruby?" Weiss blinked and realized she wasn't in her dorm, but in someone room. 'Oh yes. I almost forgot I am back with Matt to Mansion.' she thought, stretching. 'Now I know why he complain about Beacon's bed.' Weiss stood up "Okay, I should check him and maybe professor is around." she muttered to herself._

 _She leaved a room, heading to kitchen. In the living room, Young Schnee noticed her friend was sleeping on the couch 'He must work all night.' she thought and walked to kitchen. "Good morning, professor." she said to Krim, who was reading a something on Scroll, before patted Lilly's head "Hey." young Sawagami muttered something "Something's wrong?" Weiss asked, taking a cup of tea. Lilly raised her head "Don't tell me, you broke Matt last cube?"_

 _She shake her head "No." Weiss sat opposite to Krim, who took a sip from his mug "I am just little scary, sis. You know, I am back tomorrow to school after half years."_

 _Weiss smiled "It's natural darling. You are going to new class, new friends and new teachers. You are just nervous, I was too when I arrived to Beacon."_

 _"That why you yelled at Ruby?" Lilly asked, little teased her 'sister'. Krim chuckled "Grandpa!"_

 _"Sorry, but knowing Weiss, that was pretty oblivious she yelled on somebody." Steinbelt said_

 _"Hey!" Weiss frowned_

 _"Maybe you two go to a walk?" he offered. Lilly blinked confuse "That should calm you. Shinnosuke did that to Matt when he went to Primary School."_

 _"Really?" both girls asked "I don't remember that." Weiss added. Young Sawagami nodded to agree._

 _Krim put his Scroll on the table "Of course you can't."_

 _Lilly looked at Weiss with puppy eyes "Lilly you know this doesn't work on me." Schnee said "Just ask."_

 _Lilly puffed her cheek "Can we go?"_

 _"Better. Okay, we can go, so get dress up. I should back to Beacon before girls realized I am missing. And bring me brush." a girl nodded and ran to her room. "She never change."_

 _"It your four fault." Steinbelt noticed "You spoiled her too much."_

 _"Mostly Winter." Weiss glanced Krim "Professor or I should AI in robot body ..."_

 _"Could you stop?" Steinbelt sighed "This is irritating. First Matt and now you? I lost my authority."_

 _"Just kidding." Weiss grimaced, but Krim glared her "Professor, what about space goddess, awagami hat and orange blade?"_

 _Steinbelt blinked, before realized "Oh, so he used a Juice Fruit? Really fast I must say."_

 _"Professor."_

 _"Sorry." Krim coughed "You heard about Kamen Rider?"_

 _"Yes." Weiss nodded "Legend masked hero who fought against evil and protect our world from doom."_

 _"Exactly, but Kamen Riders aren't a legend, they are real. Before Shinnosuke were a seventy generations of the Heisei Riders."_

 _"Heisei? This mean … peace everywhere?" she translated._

 _Krim smiled a little. "Yes. Before Heisei was Showa, a period when first Kamen Rider was born. Kamen Rider Ichigo."_

 _"One ..."_

 _"After years later and ten more Rider, Show period ended. Years after started a Heisei period, a first appeared. Kuuga." Steinbelt said "One of their was a Kouta Kazuraba, as well know as Kamen Rider Gaim,"_

 _Weiss blinked "You mean a fruit samurai from mister Tomari's story?" Krim nodded "Wait. If Tomari-san was Drive and this Kouta guy was before him" Her eyes widen open "You want tell me, Matt's dad fought arm by arm with Space God?!"_

 _"Yes." Krim shake his head "Kouta Kazuraba is a Space God, a Man of Beginnings. He has a powerful artificial named a Golden Fruit. And he has a wife."_

 _"A space goddess" Weiss muttered "Okay, say I understand and believe that. How Matt gain that power? I mean, when he used that Shift Car, his swordplay increases."_

 _"Kouta and Shinnosuke had to stop a being known as Megahex ZZZ, fusion between my other creation Cyberoid ZZZ and Megahex, a robot alien. As they fought him, a space goddess used her powers and traded powers. Shinnosuke gained Shift Type Fruits, the Shift Car with Gaim's power. It is a master swordsman, infused with Gaim powers."_

 _"Hold it." Weiss stopped professor "Matt told me he can't use his dad Types. So how he accessed to Type Fruits?"_

 _"He wasn't." Steinbelt answered "Juice Fruit is Shift Car based on Type Fruits, no Type Fruits. He only change a tire on Drive's chest, no type. Also he is little weaker than original one, but weapon, tire and awagami hat stay. You understand?" Schnee nodded "Very well. I will send our your Scroll a data about previous Riders."_

 _"One more thing." Weiss pull out a weird USB Memory Stick "This ejected from on that guys. Could you check what this is?"_

 _Krim took a Memory Stick "It's look like Gaia Memory ..." he muttered, before looked at something at his Scroll 'White Devil call himself a Kamen Rider Eternal … could be he is connect to Double?' he thought "Weiss, I want ask you a favor." Krim said seriously "I know Matt probably will be pissing off, but right now I don't see better option." Weiss looked at her friend mentor "I will leave Vale next Wednesday, so he will stay alone. Could you keep eye on him?"_

 _"You want me to be his buddy, am I right?" Weiss asked. Krim smiled a little "I am in." she stood up "You think I should wake him?"_

 _Professor looked at his watch "Give him hour more. Tomorrow is a big day." he took his Scroll, when Weiss walked to door "Oh. One more thing." Schnee stopped, looking at her friend mentor "This is Matt t-shirt?"_

 _"Huh?" Weiss blinked, before looked down. She noticed she wore a blue t shirt with unicorn on the front "Bet?" Krim frowned "Andy?" Krim frowned again. "Idiots. Two idiots."_

* * *

 _ **Later**_

 _In the Beacon Academy library, several students were doing various stuff. Team JNPR was hard at work, with only Nora sleeping on the job, Jaune was reading a comic. Pyrrha glared him first, before replaced it with a real book and reading it herself, only Ren was reading quietly._

 _Meanwhile, RWBY were playing a board game called Remnant: The Game. All four were looking at their cards as Yang spoke up. "Say Weiss, why were you late yesterday anyway?" She asked. Weiss looked at her "Could …?"_

 _"If you call him my boyfriend, I kill you." young Schnee warn her teammate. Yang smirked "Lilly invited me for a dinner, we talked all evening, so I stayed on the night. Maybe you tell me, why Matt had blood on his shirt."_

 _"Ask you boyfriend." Yang mocked Weiss. "Well, it's your turn."_

 _She looked at her card "I have... absolutely no idea what's going on."_

 _Yang slid up beside her and put her hand on Schnee shoulder. "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." She explained._

 _"That sounds dumb." Snowflake muttered, when Yang was shuffling her hand around easily_

 _The blonde gils was starts looking through her cards. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!" She pulled up a card to show Weiss. "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—"_

 _"Nooo!" Ruby shouted_

 _"—and put it in your hand!" Yang finished her sentence._

 _"Okay." Weiss nodded, still hadn't idea what going on._

 _"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang pointed a finger at Weiss." Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." She pulled away and returned to her seat."_

 _"And that means..."_

 _"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby informed her._

 _Weiss stood and a thunder clap accompanies Weiss' overjoyed psychotic laughter. "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"_

 _Yang smirked "Trap card... "_

 _"Huh?" Weiss blinked confuse._

 _Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, so Weiss pieces dissapear in a puff of smoke. "Your armies have been destroyed."_

 _Weiss slumps in her chair, tearing up. "I hate this game of emotions we play."_

 _Ruby hops into Weiss lap. "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"_

 _"Shut up!" Weiss hugged Ruby. "Don't touch me!_

 _"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said_

 _Blake blinked "Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?"_

 _"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!_

 _"Right." she said, when Jaune was approaching to the table._

 _"Hey! Can I play?" he asked_

 _"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ruby apologized._

 _"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you posses." Weiss reminded._

 _"Bring it on Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural-born leader!" Jaune challenged._

 _"By who? Your mom?" Weiss mocked him._

 _"A-And Pyrrha!" He added._

 _Red hear waved. "Hello again!"_

 _Jaune looked at the four. "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" He begged._

 _"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss said._

 _"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Pyrrha darts over to Jaune. She coverd his mouth._

 _"A fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Jaune laughed nervously, realizing he almost blew out the secret as they all look nervously at Blake who looked obviously annoyed._

 _"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Arc said, before both walked away._

 _"Sup' losers?" Replied a familiar voice. They turned their heads to see Sun, smiling and giving a peace sign._

 _"Hey, Sun!" Ruby waved._

 _"Ruby, Yang, Blake … Ice Queen." Sun nodded._

 _"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked, annoyed of the nickname that's now being spread like wildfire._

 _"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." He gestured to new guy. He was a teenage boy with tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back. He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle._

 _"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" He pointed out._

 _"Thank you!" Ren shouted out, accidentally waking Nora up_

 _"Pancakes!" she shouted out and back to sleep._

 _"Shut up Neptune. Don't be a nerd." Sun retorted._

 _"Geh, geh, geh, geh!" He shaked a finger at Sun. "It's intellectual, okay? Thank you." He then looks at the group. "I'm Neptune by the way."_

 _"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked._

 _Neptune smiled a little "Haven." he said, approaching to Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." he flirted with Weiss._

 _"Um, I'm Weiss." she answered little surprise._

 _"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune exclaimed._

 _"Pleasure to meet you." Neptutne said with grin._

 _"Sorry, but she is taken" Yang smirked._

 _"Yang!" Weiss exclaimed angry, standing up. But before she did anything, a new voice stopped her._

 _"By who and where can I find him? I think I want talk with him" everybody turned. Matt was approaching to their with jacket in right hand. "Yo." he saluted with free hand._

 _Blake stood up, pretty shock_ _"You! Guy from Book store!"_

* * *

"Hello Blake, how are you?" I asked with smiled. Oh crap, this isn't good. She glared me, but didn't replied "Look, I know it's look bad ..." She got up from her seat and want left the library. "Wait." I cached her arm "About Tuscon … "

"I know." she glared me again "Say my thanks to Drive about Wednesday … if you really knows him." Blake muttered and left the library.

"Women." Nora shrugged, still sleeping.

I sighed. Not good. I hope Flare and Spike find Shadow, if not we all are doom. I almost sure, she knows I am a Dark Drive. Crap, professor must think something. "Matt." I heard a Yang's voice, so I turned. Blond girl looked at me suspicious "When were you met Blake?" she asked.

"Past week" I answered, before glanced a guy next to Monkey Faunus I saved from Iron. "Sup. I am Tomari Matthew." I held out my hand, Neptune taking it and shaking hand.

"Neptune." he said, so I nodded before held to Monkey.

"Sun." he said "You also are come on Vylve festival?"

"It's complicate" I answered, going around table. I stopped next to Ruby "Here." I gave her cookie bag. Red smiled and took a bag "I hope you like this flavor."

"Sure. Thanks" she said, opening a bag. Weiss looked at me suspicious, when Yang giggled.

"No problem." I said,before looked at Snowflake "Why did you don't wake me?" I asked Weiss.

She frowned "You should be happy. Lilly was so glommy and nervous, so she probably force to buy her something nice." I sighed, because she has right. "I took her for a walk to calm down. Oh I almost forget." she thrown me a plastic card. "Thanks."

"Huh?" I blinked and looked at item. My debit card! "Don't tell me …"

"I miss something?" Neptune asked.

"Oh yes, you didn't know Matt is Weiss's boyfriend." Yang mocked me and Weiss

"Yang!" me and Weiss shouted in that same.

Xiog Long grinned "He is also Weiss's childhood friend and new Beacon student."

"Really?" Ruby asked, so I nodded "Awesome! Could you show me your weapon?"

"That's my little sister for you." Blondie sighed "Matt ..."

"One moment Hothead." I interrupted her, glaring Weiss "Don't tell me you use my card. Please tell me you also took a Krim's gold card."

"I used your and I bought a Lillie wonderful dress." she answered. "Problem?"

"Heck yeah!" I slammed a table. Red aura slowly surround my fist "You know what I need that money! I ordered that fucking engine!"

Weiss shrugged her shoulder "Change pin, idiot. Or call miss Rinna or professor and tell their I used you secret account to bought Lillie a dress. You know what happen."

My eyes widen open. That little witch! She knows I can't do this. They are checking my accounts, so I must used secret one. And this account I gather money for new engine to dad's old car, heck I finally found one in good condition and ordered it two days ago. She knew about it.

"I hate you Weiss Schnee." I muttered and tried calm down. I can't enter a DeadZone, I am without a pills.

"And this is reason why you loves me so much." she mocked me, so I growled angry. He used my words from time when I saved their ass from Chase.

"She is cold." Sum muttered. "She is really your friend?"

"Unfortunately yes." I answered "Now I know, why Kitty ran away."

"You know Blake is a Faunus? How?" Jaune asked, before four glares from Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha froze him. He realized what he said to loud. "Ummm ..."

Neptune sighed "Don't worry. Sun told me earlier about her."

"Oh he did?" Yang frowned, glaring a Monkey Faunus. He gulped and step back "Maybe we go to little chat." she added, standing up.

He looked around us, realized he said to much "Uhhh ..." he want ran away, but I cached him, stopping him "Hey!"

"It's for your good, trust me" I said.

My friend looked at me and Netpune "Do you have any objection?" I shrugged my shoulders, when second guy want said something, but I cover his mouth. "Good." Weiss turned to her teammate, who was hold Sun "He is your."

"Oh yeah." Yang grinned and drag Sun away.

"Huh. Neat." I said and took my hand, before turned to Neptune "Trust me, war with this two isn't worthy."

"Yeah. I see" he muttered, before saw a two free chairs "Wanna play?"

"Why not, but only for money." I looked at Weiss and Ruby "Could we play with you ladies?"

Ruby nodded, when Weiss glared "Yes, but without gambling."

* * *

 _Cinder, Mercury and Emerald turned to left "Weird girl." Emerald muttered. "How long do we stay here?"All three got passed a boy turned back to their, who was talking with someone by the Scroll._

 _"To Festival." Cinder answered "When plan …_

 _"Come on, not my fault Chaser destroyed Rumble Smasher!" a boy yelled. When Cinder heard a word Chaser, she turned and looked at boy "Screw you. I want remind you one thing …" he stopped, listening someone "Shut up and listen when I am talking to you. Boss also kicked your ass, what am I saying, he forced you to back to civil. Good job, moron. Remember?" he said mockingly._

 _"Cinder?" Emerald asked, when Mercury was taking a photo "You think ..."_

 _"Go to room. I handle this." Fall order. Mercury looked at Cinder "Send a photo to Neo, I want know everything about him and this second one."_

 _"Alright." a boy said. He and Emerald moved, when Fall was waiting for her chance._

 _'I can't believe he could be a Dark Drive.' Cinder thought "But if he is … this will be interesting game.' she smirked._

* * *

"I told you once more. Screw you." I hang out "Why my partner are an idiot." Why Krim and uncle Gou chose him to be a second Rider I never understand. "And he piss me. Thank god only a little." I muttered. Okay Matt, calm down. Melody is safe, you first time forced Six moved back. Time to rest and relax. Upon turning, I bumped into someone. Or should say someone bumped into me. "Sorry." I apologized, faster that I think.

"It's ok" a feminine voice said. I got a good look of the person and my eyes widen open. It was a young woman around my age. Ashen-black hair that covers her left eye, bright amber eyes, clean skin, without a single blemish. Perfect ten on ten! Heck, I should say eleven on ten. Andy would let him killed to go a date with her, and now I bumped into her. My luck!

'Okay Matt, if you screw this, you are a loser' my mind treated me "One more time sorry, I should looked around." She was wearing a black uniform. I bet, she must be a transfer student from one of the combat schools. Black uniform … Atlas have white, I heard Shade hasn't dress code, so last option is a Heaven. Mistral.

"No, really it is okay. I should apologize, I bumped into you." she said. Her tone was very mature, smooth and sexy really. Oh man, don't screw this.

I chuckled "We both should looked walking. I am Matt. Tomari Matthew."

"Cinder. Cinder Fall." she said "Your name is sound foreign."

I sighed "You believe me, when I told I hear that a lot." she giggled a little "Tradition for my grandparents island. Weird stuff." I said "You are from Mistral?"

She nodded "Yes. I'm actually visiting from Haven with my team."

"Let me guess. You and your team are a participate in the Vytal Festival" Again this crap. Stupid Festival. Roidmude are making chaos, but hey! Festival is more important.

She smirked "You too?"

"Hell no. Faster pigs learn how to fly." I said, before I realized what I said. Crap, I just blew up my cover "Umm … if I think, I saw few flying pigs."

"Easy." she spoke up "Would you care to show me around?"

"Um…" why?! I have a chance, but no. I must be here only two freaking days! Uhhh! "You believe me, when I told I am only here two days … technically one." she blinked, before smirk appeared on her face.

"So … maybe you want accompany me?" Cinder asked. I got a second chance!

I bowed my head a little "This will be an honor, miss Fall."

This will be a good time.


End file.
